psycho love
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: mickie james is in a psychiatric hospital. she meets randy orton on his first day and they instantly clash. will their hate for eachother turn into love? BIG THANKS TO EDNOMORE'S STORY "WHEN TEARS ARE RED" FOR INSPIRATION.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own wwe or any other superstar in this story

chapter 1

mickie james and her friend/roomate,ashley massaro,were walking around the hospital,talking

but this was no ordinary hospital,it was brightview psychiatric hospital

mickie was put there because she ran away many times and attempted suicide,her choice was either juvenile hall or brightview. she decided she had made the right choice,despite all the rules and schedules,it felt like a home to her.

she had been there for over a month

"i'm bored,ash,what do you wanna do?" mickie asked

"i dont know,how about you?" ashley asked back

ashley massaro was put there for severe depression and cutting herself,her first day there,she actually attacked a nurse and spat at her. that was her first day and she was already put in isolation.

"well,ash,if i knew what i wanted to do,i wouldn't be asking now would i?"

"i guess not,want to go to the day room and just watch tv?" ashley replied

"sure,but i'm not watching MTV again"

"why not? its a great channel"

"used to be,ashley,used to be,before it puked a bunch of reality shows at us"

"it still plays music,some times" ashley said,laughing

"yeah,the key word being SOME TIMES" mickie said,also laughing

as they were about to go into the day room,they saw a tall,cute,kind of evil looking new guy

"who's that?" mickie asked

"fuck,i'm supossed to know?" ashley snapped

"whoa,easy there ashley,just askin,he must be a new patient"

"he looks kind of evil" ashley said nervously

"yeah,but soo cute" mickie replied

"well,go talk to him,just don't expect me to explain your dead body to dr. mcmahon"

"good idea,the talking to him part,not the dead body part"

mickie walked up to him

"uh,um,h-hi,i,i'm m-mickie,are you new here?" mickie asked very nervously

"well,if i don't look familiar to you,i'm guessin i'm pretty new"

"wh-whats your name?" she asked,still nervous

"the name is randy orton,just got here a few minutes ago,and i am extremely pissed off"

"why?"

"because i don't need to be here,i'm perfectly fine and sane"

"so,why are you here?"

"i've tried to kill myself a couple times,my parents act like its a big deal or something,their a couple of pussies who cant handle their son so they shove him off to a nuthouse"

mickie was a little offeneded at the nuthouse statement,after all,it wasn't an insane asylum,it was a psych ward,and there was a difference

"randy,this isn't a nuthouse,its psychiatric center that helps teens like us with our problems"

"definition of that-nuthouse" randy said hatefully

"come on randy,you'll find its not so bad here,the staff are all really nice people,and all the other patients are nice too"

"whatever,uh,whats your name?"

"i'm mickie,mickie james"

"well mickie,i should say its been a pleasure talking to you,but i'm a bad liar,now if you excuse me,i half to find some sexy nurses or therapists i can put the moves on" randy said,walking away

mickie went back over to ashley

"so how'd it go?" ashley asked

"he is such an asshole,i swear if i had my shoelaces i'd strangle him!"

ashley laughed at how angry mickie got

"come on,micks,lets go watch tv and forget about him" ashley told her angry friend

"good,i need to watch something to get my mind off him" mickie said as they entered the day room

stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"man,i've only knowwn randy for a few minutes and i already hate him!" mickie yelled

"mick,calm down,you don't want to be put in isolation again" ashley told her angry friend

"sorry,ash,but he is such a jerk"

"well it is only his first day here,of course he's gonna be a little pissed"

"thats no excuse, i wasnt like this on my first day"

"people react to first days differently,remember my first day?"

"yeah,you went insane and got put in isolation"

"exactly,some people don't take their first couple of days lightly,just give him a chance"

"aren't you the one who told me he looked evil?"

"thats not the point" ashley said awkwardly

"lets just watch tv" mickie said,sitting down

ashley turned on the tv and turned on nickelodeon

"nickelodeon?" mickie asked,surprised

"well you didnt want MTV,so this was my second favorite channel"

"of course,what was i thinking? i should have known better,when your not watchin MTV,your caught watchin nickelodeon"

jeff walked intto the room

"hey jeff" ashley and mickie greeted

"hello,ladies,sweet,spongebob is on!"

jeff jumped right on to the couch

"jeff! no jumping on to the furniture!" dr stratigias (trish stratus) warned

"sorry doc" jeff apologized

dr stratigias was very young,she looked young enough to be a patient there

"you guys ever watch spongebob high on meth? its friggin awesome!" jeff said

"no jeff,we're not druggies like you" ashley said,laughing

"technically i'm not a druggie right now,because i dont have any drugs,so i'm clean"

"if you weren't a druggie you wouldn't be here" mickie said

"jeez,were'nt you listening? i said i'm not a druggie while i'm here. i never said i wasn't one before i was sent here"

john (cena) comes into the room

"hey jeff,hey mickie,hey ashley,hey dr. s,hey tv" john said,pretty much greeting everyone in the room

"yo man,do you have to do that everytime you enter a room?" jeff asked

"why wouldn't i? its funny" john replied

"yeah but it gets annoying after a while" mickie said

"well if your not used to it now,you'll never be" john shot back

john jumped on to the couch,landing on mickie

"john! no jumping!" dr stratigias warned

"sorry doc,you ok mick?"

"yeah i'm fine,the fact that a 200 pound something buff guy just fell on me isn't the least bit painful!" mickie said sarcastly

"damn,dont be so snippy about it" john said

the bell rang for dinner

"well,another meal,another upset stomach" jeff said

"dont eat so fast this time then" ashley told him

"but its fun,at the time,not afterwards"

the 4 of them left the day room to go to the dining hall

as she was walking,mickie just happened to bump into randy

"watch it you crazy bitch" randy snapped

"you watch it" mickie snapped back

"whatever,just stay out of my way,or else" randy threatened

"randy,i know your new ,but we take threats very seriously here,i'll let you off with a warning since your new ,but don't let itt happen again" dr stratigias said

"whatever" randy said,walking away

as mickie continued to walk off,she knew she hated randy already,but she felt something else was there,love

stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

as mickie sat down to eat with her friends,she couldn't help but think about randy. she hated him but thought he was really hot. and she hated herself for thinking that way about him. she looked over at him in the dinner line,he was trying to get with victoria. only to be met with a slap as her response. mickie couldnt help but laugh at that.

"yo,mickie?" ashley said,trying to get her attention

"huh?" micke replied

"your staring over there at randy like a zombie,are you sure you hate him?"

"of course! the guy is a total asshole,i could never like him"

"but you said he was cute"

"so what,ash,that doesnt mean i like him or anything"

"doesnt help" john said

"yeah,if i wasn't so sure i'd say you were in love with him" jeff added

"shut up you guys,i am not in love with randy" mickie said angrily

"sorry mick,we were just kidding" ashley apologized

"i thought it was funny as hell seeing victoria slap him across the face like that,he should know not to mess with that chick" mickie said,laughing

"speaking of messing with chicks,looks like he's puttin the moves on velvet" jeff observed

velvet's real name was actually tallia,but she hated to be called that,so everyone calls her velvet,even the staff

"and there goes slap #2" mickie said,laughing as velvet slapped randy hard across the face

"poor randy just cant catch a break,isnt it great?" ashley laughed

"can you guys believe the new guy?" velvet to the table,"who the hell does he think he is askin me to be his girlfriend? hes lucky i dont have my pocket knife or i'd cut his fuckin balls off!"

"well that wouldnt be much to cut" mickie said

this made everyone at their table burst out laughing

"so how wad your therapy?" ashley asked velvet

"it was ok,not good,but ok,i am getting tired of dr flair holding up inkblots saying,what do you see here? its fucking ink,what am i supossed to see? so what did you guys do while i was gone?

"watched tv,so you didnt really miss anything" mickie said

"you missed me jumpin on to the couch and landin on mickie" john added

"ok,besides that,you didnt miss anything" mickie said with a frusturated tone in her voice

"sounds painful" velvet laughed

half an hour later,dinner was over and it was time for group therapy

mickie and ashley had the same group therapist together,dr. traci brooks

but jeff and john both had different group therapists,john had dr. steven richards and jeff had dr. katie burchill

mickie and ashley walked into their group therapy room

other patients in there were,amy dumas ,kelly blank,cody rhodes,adam copeland,and mike mizanin

"hello everyone",dr brooks began,"we have a new patient that will be a part of our group therapy sessions"

oh god,please dont be who i think it is,mickie thought to herself

"everyone,please welcome randy orton" dr brooks said

damn it! mickie thought

"what!? i'm in group therapy with her!? son of a bitch!" randy yelled,referring to mickie

"whats the matter randy?" dr brooks asked

"its mickie,we dont get along" randy explained

"randy,you have only known her for about an hour,give it some time,i'm sure you 2 will get along" dr brooks said,"now,everyone introduce yourselves to randy,mickie,how about you go first?"

"fine,as you know my name is mickie,i'm here for running away from home and trying to kill myself,and thats about it,next!"

"ill go next" ashley said,"i'm mickie's best friend ashley,i'm here for depression and cutting myself"

"do you want to tell more or is that it?" "you dont have to tell everything if you dont want,you can just say your names and why your here" dr. brooks said

"i'll let someone else talk" ashley said

"i'll go" amy said,"my name is amy,i'm here because i'm addicted to heroin,my mom found me passed out in the bathtub with a needle in my arm,so she sent me here,i just want to get better"

"who wants to go next?" dr brooks asked

"i will" kelly said,"my name is kelly,and i'm here because i cut myself and tried to kill myself by slitting my wrist"

"cody,adam,mike,which of you wants to go next?" dr brooks asked

"i guess i will",cody said,"i'm cody,and i'm here for self-abuse,such as punching myself in the face,breaking my own arm,throwing myself down the stairs,and a bunch of other stuff"

"ok mike and adam,you are the last 2 left"dr brooks said

"i'll go",mike said,"i'm here because,believe it or not,even though i'm a guy,i have an eating disorder,bulimia,i know its not very common for a boy to have that,but i do"

"ok adam,last but not least,you" dr brooks said

"i'm adam,i'm here for a severe drug addiction,i've tried everything from weed to acid,from mushrooms to painkillers,and from heroin to meth"

"well,thats it from everyone,randy,why dont you tell a little about yourself?" dr brooks asked

"piss off,i dont have to tell you anything" randy snapped

"your right,you dont have to open up right away,but it would be better if you did" dr brooks said

"i said no"

"isnt it hot in here with that hoodie on?" dr brooks asked,trying to change the subject,"why dont you take it off"

"no,this is MY body and no one has the right to see it but me,and any chick who would be willing to do you know what with me"

"is there something your trying to hide randy?" dr brooks asked with concern

"no damn it,the only time this hoodie comes off is in the shower and during examination,other than then,it stays on,got it?"

"fair enough,randy,i think thats it for group today,free time until bed everyone"

as everyone got up and left,mickie was wondering what randy had to hide. she hated him,but she was actually feeling a little worried for him.

stay tuned for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"man,that was weird" ashley said about what had happened as she and mickie left group.

"yeah,its like randy had something to hide" mickie said

"what do you think it is?" ashley asked

"i dont know,who cares?" mickie said,still showing hatred for randy

"good point,so what do you wanna do?"

"well,first,lets stop askin eachother so many questions,second,i dont know"

"wanna watch tv?"

"no,there's never anything on at this time"

"wanna go to the game room?"

"sure" mickie agreed

mickie hated randy,but she actually was concerned about why he didnt take off that hoodie in group,was he really hiding something that happened to him? or did he just not feel like taking it off?

when they went in the game room,they saw randy playing pool by himself

"jesus,he's everywhere!" mickie complained

"just ignore him,mick" ashley said

before mickie could say anything,randy actually came up to her

"well,well,well" randy began,"look who it is,you know,if i didnt know any better,i'd say you were stalkin me or somethin"

"me? stalking you? puh-lease,if anything,your the one stalking me!"

"why would i stalk a psychotic bitch like you?"

"why would i stalk a psychotic asshole like you?" mickie shot back

"you know,mickie,its not very wise to piss off someone who has a cue stick in their hand" randy threatened

"come on,mickie,hes not worth your time" ashley said

"yeah,mick,listen to the one bitch thats crazier than you are"

"piss off" ashley said,very angrily

"good comeback" randy said sarcasticly

"so tell us,why are you here?" ashley snapped back

"i tried suicide a couple times,so what,its not like this world needs me"

"what are you hiding under that hoodie?" mickie asked

"hey,what i'm hiding from everyone else is none of your business,maybe i did something to my body,maybe someone else did,or maybe nothing at all"

at that point,mickie definatley knew something was up,she actually felt kind of sorry for him,he had some serious issues and needed help

"well,i'm sure the nurse who examined you saw whatever it is your not showing anyone" mickie said

"yeah,her and only her,she may have told some of the other doctors,but i dont care,as long as they dont actually see,thats all i care about"

"so why dont you at least tell us?" mickie asked

"because,i dont have a say in whether or not the doctors know,but i dont have to tell you a damn thing"

"god,you dont have to be so mean,it was just a simple question"

"well maybe you shouldnt have asked it"

"why are you such a jerk? i know its your first day,but you dont have to be an ass to everyone"

"thats just the way i am,you dont like it,tough"

"i hate you so much!" mickie said

"yeah well i hate you too" randy snapped back

"oh yeah!?"

"yeah!"

just then,without warning,they both kissed eachother

"uh,i should go now" randy said,breaking up the kiss

as randy left the game room,mickie just stood there,frozen in shock

"mickie? what the hell just happened there?" ashley asked in shock

"ashley,i-i think i'm in love with him"

stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

later that night,after mickie and ashley took their medication and were getting ready for bed,they were talking about what had happened with randy a few hours earlier.

"i still cant believe i could be in love with someone like randy" mickie said

"i can,to be honest,i had a feeling you were already in love with him the very minute you first saw him" ashley said,getting in her bed

"no,at first i only thought he was cute,i didnt fall in love with him until he kissed me" mickie explained as she also got into bed

"come on mick,i know you had a thing for him"

"i'm tellling you,i didnt even like the guy at first"

"sure you didnt,keep tellin yourself that"ashley said sarcasticly

"ash if you dont shut up i'm gonna suffocate you with this pillow" mickie jokingly threatened

"well,seeing as how i have severe depression,chances are that i'll actually welcome that"

"your a trip ashley,goodnight" mickie said,laying down

"night,mick" ashley said

meanwhile,in randy's room

randy just stood there looking out the bar covered window,thinking about what happened with mickie. he thought he hated her,but now he was starting to think that that hate could actually be love in disguise

"yo,orton,you might wanna get to bed,someone will be in here to check on us" randy's roomate,jeff,warned

"shut up,i dont need you or anyone else tellin me anything"

"sorry man,just thought i'd warn you"

"hey jeff,your friends with mickie,tell me what she's like"

"well,she's a really nice person,unless you piss her off,then prepare for war,she's here for runnin away from home and tryin to kill herself,me and her became friends her very first day we met ashley,and they became part of me,john,and velvet's crowd"

"so,how long has mickie been here?"

"a month,and i gotta say,she got used to this place really fast"

"well,thats more than i can say for how i feel about this god foresaken hell hole" randy said hatefully

"dont like it too much here,huh? dont worry,you'll get used to it"

"i'm sure satan says that every time someone comes to hell"

"dont you think your bein a little hard on brightview? its not a bad place here at all"

"no,this place sucks,and i cant wait till i get outta here" randy said,getting in bed

randy found it hard to sleep,not just because of the uncomortable bed,but because he couldnt get micke out of his head. he felt that he loved her

the next morning,a nurse,karen,came in with randy and jeff's medication

jeff was on ritalin,because all the coke and meth he did made him super hyperactive,so he takes ritalin to calm him down

and randy was on topiramate because of his depression

both boys had to show their tounge to show they actually took it

"that was great karen,can i get about 20 more of those so i can overdose and die please?" randy joked

of course karen ignored this statement

"get down to the dining hall for breakfast,boys" karen told them

when they went to the dining hall,randy saw mickie in the line

"hey mick" randy said,getting in line

"wow randy,you just set a new record for yourself,you went a whole 2 seconds without one rude remark" mickie said as she got her food

"listen mickie" randy said as he got his food,leaving the line and following mickie," i know i was a dick yesterday,but that was before i got to know you"

"you didnt get to know me,you got to know my lips"

"no,i mean,after we kissed,later that night i asked jeff a little about you,and he told me you were a really nice person"

"did he tell you i get pissed easily?" mickie asked as she sat at her usual table

"yeah,he did actually,and i'm willing to look past that,as long as we can be friends"

"friends huh?" she asked,"ash,velvet,john,jeff,do you think i should give randy here a chance?"

everyone but velvet said yes

"velvet,why do you think i shouldn't give randy a chance?"

"because the guy's a douche,but thats my opinion,if you want to hang with him,i'm not stoppin my friend from bein happy" velvet explained

"so,what do you say,mick?" randy asked

"sure randy,we can be friends,if your lucky maybe it can go further than that,everyone please welcome randy orton to our group!"

ashley,jeff,john,and even velvet clapped their hands

for the first time in years,randy actually felt kind of happy. he knew he no longer hated mickie,and he knew no longer just felt that he loved her,he now knew that it was a FACT that he was in love with er.

little did randy know,is that mickie felt the exact same way

stay tuned for chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

after breakfast,mickie decided to just hang with randy until her individual therapy session

"um,guys,could you let me and randy be alone for a little while?" mickie asked her friends

they all listened and got up and left,leaving mickie with randy

"so randy,tell me about yourself" mickie asked as she and randy left the dining hall

"you mean about why i'm here?" randy asked

"no,just about yourself,like what kind of stuff do you like"

"wel,i used to be on my school's football team,but i got kicked off for attacking another player,then i eventually got kicked out of school for fighting all the time. well enough with the negative stuff,i'm into rock music. i like metallica,ac/dc,anything heavy"

"yeah,i like rock music too" she replied

"so what are we doin today?" he asked

"well,on wekdays,we have at least one school class for 2 hours,but since its the weekend we pretty much have free time all day,except for when we have individual therapy and group therapy. individual therapy is usually a different time for every person,it can be during free time,it can be in place of your group therapy sesssion,any time really"

"do you know when yours is?"

"yeah,in a few minutes,thats why i wanted some time to talk to you"

"listen,mickie,i'm really sorry for being an asshole yesterday,it was my first day and i was just really pissed that i'm here"

"its ok,i understand,you should have seen ashley's first day,she went nuts and attacked a nurse"

"so,besides you and ashley,what are your other friend's in for?"

"well,jeff has a drug addiction,he used to do meth and coke,john has an anger problem,it may not seem like it,but thats becuase hes on his meds,sometimes he sneaks his way around them,and when he does,he can get pretty scary,and velvet likes the feeling of ripping flesh, she sticks anything sharp into her arms or legs,like kinves,pins,needles,anything sharp."

"damn,thats crazy,no pun intended"

"hey mickie" a girl named maria said,walking up to them,"who's your friend here? is he from mars too? because if he is i think i might know him"

"no maria,he's not from mars,he's from earth"

"oh ok,but if you do se anyone from mars,tell them i'm ready to come home" she said,walking away

"what the hell was all that about?" randy asked

"thats maria,she thinks that she's from mars,she's a good person,but a bit on the loony side"

"yeah,i can tell,the girl seems a few dimes short of a piggy bank"

dr stratigias came up to mickie

"mickie,its time for your therapy" dr stratigias told her

"ok,dr s,i'll see you in a couple hours,randy"

"alright,see you" he replied

as mickie walked away with dr stratigias,randy was already bored,so he decided to just walk around.

he saw a bunch of signs,one said,"respect others and respect yourself",another one said,"situations dont happen,they develop"

he also noticed that all the windows had bars on them,he never felt so distrusted

he hated it there,but there was only one thing stopping him from completely losing his mind-and that was mickie

stay tuned for chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"so mickie,did you get enough sleep last night?" dr sratigias asked as she and mickie entered her office

"yeah" mickie replied as she sat on the couch

"so,anything you'd like to tell me about today?"

"well,you remember randy,from yesterday?"

"yes,hes the new boy"

"well,at first i really hated him,as you saw yesterday when i bumped into him"

"yes,go on"

"now i think i really like him"

"you do? what changed your mind about him?" dr stratigias asked,surprised

mickie didnt want to tell her that they kissed,because she thought it could some how get her in trouble,so she thought up a lie

"we talked for a little while,and i got to know him better,and we became friends"

"well i'm glad you 2 became friends so fast,the way you 2 were talking to eachother yesterday i was worried we were going to have some kind of rivalry on our hands"

"nope,we're good friends now"

micke was friends with randy now,no question,but she had stronger feelings for him

"so,is there anything about him he told you about?" dr stratigias asked

"not really,just that he likes rock music,oh,and he's always wearing that hoodie,he never takes it off,its like hes hiding something"

"yes we are quite aware of whats wrong with randy,but i'm afraid we can't give another patients' info to other patients"

"oh" mickie said,dissapointed. she was really hoping she could find out what he was hiding,not to be nosy,but because she wanted to try to help him

"lets move on to a different subject" dr stratigias suggested

"ok" mickie agreed

"you've been here almost a month now,do you still have those suicidal thoughts?"

"sometimes,but not as bad as when i first got here,they're getting lesser everyday"

" thats very great to hear,i'm glad you're feeling better each day"

"so,if you cant tell me any of randy's personal information,can you at least telll me who his therapist is?"

"yes,he has dr. kurt angle"

mickie thought dr. angle will be a good therapist for randy,because he's the best when it comes to agressive behavior. he was also john's therapist

an hour later,mickie's session was finally over

randy was sitting in the day room,doing nothing,when mickie came in

"damn mick,bout time,i was bored as hell" randy said

"there's plenty to do,randy,you just aren't trying"

"well,i'd listen to some music,but they took my i-pod away,i guess they thought i'd hang myself with the wires,like thats possible"

"so what do you want to do?" mickie asked

"lets go find your friends,i'm sure they're accepting of me by now"

"alright,i think we got enough time to all hang out until group" she said as they left the day room

"randy,i know you hate it when someone brings this up,but please,just tell me,you dont have to tell me what happened,but at least tell me,did something happen to you thats causing you to fear taking that hoodie off"

"mickie,please,just respect my wish to not say anything"

mickie hesitated,but finally gave in

"ok,im sorry for pushing you like that"

"its ok,come on,lets find your friends"

"ok" mickie agreed

as they continued to walk,mickie was getting more worried,she knew for sure randy was hiding something that he or someone else did to his body. she hoped eventually he would open up and tell.

stay tuned for chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"hey jeff,hey john" mickie greeted as she and randy came into the game room,"i knew we'd find you 2 in here,where's ashley and velvet?"

"i think they went to velvet's room to chill" jeff replied,taking a shot at a billiard ball with a cue stick

"so what are you guys up to?" mickie asked

"hikin up a freakin mountain" john said sarcasticly,"whats it look like we're doin?"

"right now it looks like i'm whoopin your ass in pool" jeff said before mickie could answer john

"shut up,your only gettin lucky,trust me,i'm gonna win this" john said confidently

"sorry john,but my money's on jeff" mickie said

as randy watched this go on,he couldn't help but think about how beautiful mickie was. he loved her,but he didnt want to show her what he was hiding from everyone under his hoodie. for fear that he would be ridiculed

"so mickie,any idea what we're doin today?" randy asked

"well,i usually watch tv during free time on weekends considering thats all weekends are,pretty much a whole free day but still with therapy sessions,i'll leave the decision to you"

"well,whats an entire weekend day like?" he asked

"well,like i said,we have free time until lunch,then we have group therapy,free time again until dinner,after dinner we have yet another group therapy session,then more free time until bed"

"sounds simple i guess" randy said,"now whats a typical week day like?"

"alright",she began,"listen carefully because i'm about to tell you a lot here,on weekdays,we get up at 7:00 a.m,eat breakfast,which is 8:00-9:00,then we have one school class for 2 hours,after class we got free time for an hour,after that we eat lunch,lunch is 12:00-1:00,after lunch we got group therapy,then we have free time,after free time we have dinner,dinner is 5:00-6:00,after dinner we have another group session,then we have free time until bed."

"wow,thats a pretty complicated schedule,my brain would catch fire if i tried to remember all that"

"dont worry,you'll get used to it" mickie reassured him

ashley and velvet came into the game room

"hey everyone" ashley greeted

"hey ash" mickie replied,"where were you and velvet?"

"oh we were in my room hanging out and listenin to music"" velvet replied

randy noticed that ashley was sucking her thumb

"how come your sucking your thumb?" randy asked ashley

"because since i cant cut to get relief,sucking my thumb seems to make things better" ashley explained,"i know it makes me seem babyish,but i dont care,it makes the pain go away"

"are you feeling depressed right now?" randy asked

"yeah,sometimes i just start to think about my family and how much i miss them,and it makes me sad,so i find relief in sucking my thumb ,the doctors dont see it as a problem at all,they think its a lot better than my cutting"

"i'm sorry for callin you a crazy bitch yesterday" he apologized

"its ok" ashley accepted his apology

the 6 of them decided to hang out,watch tv,and do stuff in the game room until lunch. and after lunch they had group therapy

"randy,do you think you'll be able to open up today?" mickie asked as she,ashley,and randy walked into group

"probably not" he replied

"good afternoon everyone" dr brooks greeted,"today we are going to be talking about why you did the things that brought you here"

"why? dont you already know?" randy asked sharply

"to be honest randy,no,thats why we want you to open up about everything,so who wants to go first?"

"how about no one?" adam said

"ok adam,you go first" dr brooks told him

"fine,i did drugs because they felt good,they made everything better"

"what did they make better?" dr brooks asked him

"his miserable life" mike shouted out

"piss off you eating disorder freak!" adam shot back

"hey guys,lets not have the attitude" dr brooks warned,"continue please adam

"no,i'm done"

"alright,cody,how about you tell us about why you abuse yourself"

"i abuse myself because my stepdad used to beat me all the time,so i figured if i beat myself it would make everything not so painful"

"is that all or would you like to continue?" dr brooks asked,"you dont have to tell more than you dont want,if your done just say "done"

"done" cody said

"alright,who next?"

"i'll go" kelly replied,"i cut myself because i used to be really popular,but some rumor got around that i slept with some guy,and everyone started teasing me,so i started to cut myself,then it got worse,so one night i tried to slit my wrist,hoping to kill myself,done"

"i'll go" amy said,"i did heroin because it numbed the pain,the physical and emotional pain,i was being beat by my parents,and i wasnt exactly popular at school,so one day i decided to get my hands on some heroin,it became an addiction,and,well,here i am,done"

"well i guess i'm next" mike said,"the reason i have an eating disorder is because it actually started off as an experiment,you know,just to see what it was like to have one,then it got turned into something serious,it got worse and worse and i just couldnt stop puking my food,done"

"wow mike,i know i heard this story before,but i'm startin to think your a chick in disguise!" adam laughed

"screw you" mike shot back

"guys,i said drop the attitude,i wont tell anyone again" dr brooks warned

"i'll go" ashley said,"i cut myself becuase i was teased every single day at school,i was in my school's art club,i'm guessin thats what everyone found funny for some reason,anyway,the teasing got more and more horrible every day,until finally i couldnt take it any more,so one day i got home from school,took a razor,and cut the hell out of my arms,and it felt great,i did this each day until i got caught and put here,done"

"well,looks like i'm next" mickie said,"i ran away from home a lot because i couldnt stand my parents fighting,they fought all the time,and i just couldnt take it anymore,so everytime they would fight,i would run away. then one night it got really bad,my dad actually threw a vase at my mom,he missed,but it was till traumatic to see,so that drove me over the edge,i just couldnt take it anymore,so i got a belt,put it around my neck,and tried to hang myself,my parents walked in,and freaked out,and sent me here,done"

"randy,looks like your last" dr brooks told him

"yeah,and i'm still not tellin you a damn thing" he snapped

"randy,your going to have to talk eventually or you'll never leave this place" dr brooks told him

"maybe i'll talk,maybe i wont,you'll just have to wait and see" he teased

"alright everyone,group is over" dr brooks said

"randy,dont you think you should have said something?" mickie asked as they left group

"like what?" he asked back

"like why you've tried to kill yourself,why your so angry,and-and why you wont take your hooddie off"

randy sighed,like he was giving in or something

"lets go somewhere private" he said

randy took mickie around to the hall where no one could see

"alright mickie,you want to see what i'm hiding everyone?" he asked

randy took off his hoodie,revealing hundreds and hundreds of cuts and scars all over his body

he had them all over his arms and torso

mickie was in absolute shock

"this,this is what i've done to my body over the years,some of them just from cutting myself,some of them from actual suicide attempts" he explained

"oh my god randy" mickie said with tears in her eyes,"i'm so sorry for pushing you to show me this"

mickie still couldnt believe what she was looking at,there wasnt a part of his arms and torso that didnt have a scar

"its ok,mick,i'm not mad at you" randy said,putting his hoodie back on,"but you can't tell anyone about any of this,understand?"

mickie hesitated

"understand?" he reapeated

"yeah,i understand" mickie said,finally giving in

"good" he replied

with that said,mickie hugged randy,crying,for him

stay tuned for chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

later that day,at dinner

mickie was really regretting how she pushed randy to reveal what he was hiding. the scars were just so horrific,no wonder he was hiding them.

"hey mick" randy greeted as he sat down at their table

"hey randy" mickie said back,with sorriness in her voice

randy seemed to take note at how guilty she was

"look mickie,i told you earlier,i'm not mad at you,i just figured if i showed you what i was hiding,you would feel better,obviously you dont,but its ok,i promise you have nothing to feel bad about"

"i know randy,but i just wish i hadn't pushed you so hard to show me what you were hiding"

"well,as my first friend here,i decided to show you" randy reassured her

"d-do you think i'll be the only one you show those scars to? or will you show everyone in group?"

"to be honest,i think i actually might"

"why were you hiding them in the first place? its not like anyone here is gonna laugh at you for being suicidal"

"because,i'm supossed to be this big,tough,intimidating guy who scares the hell out of everyone,and i just didnt want anyone to know under all that really lies a deeply troubled and depressed young man"

mickie thought that was really cute of randy to say. she was glad she was getting to know the real him instead of what she saw the other day

"yo,mickie,hello?" jeff said,"your 3 other friends are sittin right across from you 2 watchin you about to kiss!"

"shut up jeff,we were not about to kiss" mickie told him

"sure you wern't" ashley teased

"ash shut up" mickie said,playfully hitting her in the shoulder

"where's john?" randy asked

"I HATE MY FUCKIN,LIFE!!!!!!" john yelled,coming into the dinning hall

"right there" jeff pointed out,"i guess he snuck around his medication again"

"how?" randy asked,"they check your tounge"

"yeah but john's been an expert at hiding his medicine,he doesnt hide it under his tounge,he hides it in the back of his mouth" jeff explained

"john,calm down" karen told him

"PISS OFF YOU BITCH!" john yelled back," I DONT NEED YOU TELLIN ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!"

"dr mcmahon,please take john cena to isolation" karen said over the walkie talkie

"yeah,take me to isolation,i dont give a damn,its better than bein surronded by all these fuckin psychos!" john yelled dr mcmahon came in to take him

"thank you,vince" karen thanked

"your welcome" he replied as he walked off with john

"everyone please continue to eat,show's over" karen ordered

"who the hell is dr mcmahon anyway?" randy asked

"he's kind of the head doctor here" mickie explained

"and what exactly does karen do?" he asked

"she's one of the nurses,other nurses here are lillian,stephanie,who by the way is dr mcmahon's daughter,lauren,michelle, tiffany,and a whole bunch of others" mickie further explained

"so thats who a lot of those young chicks were,jesus,if they weren't wearing those doctor uniforms i would think that they're patients here" randy said

after dinner,they had one more group session for the night

"remember randy,only show then if you want,no one's makin you do anything" mickie said as she,randy,and ashley walked into group

"yeah,but if they do,i'll kick their ass for you" ashley joked

"welcome back everyone" dr brooks greeted,"today,we are going to be talking about suicide"

the word suicide made randy feel uneasy,he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it yet

"who,if anyone for a change, would like to say something first?" she asked

"what do you want us to say?" mickie asked

"about why people commit suicide or try to commit suicide" dr brooks explained

"because they're fuckin cowards" mike shot out,"they cant handle life so they try to take the easy way out"

"hey,thats not fair" kelly interrupted,"you've never taken a mile in someone like that's shoes,i'd like to see you have an extremely miserable life and try not to kill yourself"

"i wouldnt try,because i'm stronger than that" mike shot back

"well,i dont know what its like for people who try to commit suicide,but i know their life has to be really hard for them to even consider something that horrible" amy said

"your right,amy" dr brooks began,"life is very hard for them,i'm sure,and usually they dont want to have to do what they do,but they see it as having no other choice"

"i think it sounds pretty easy to not kill yourself,just do drugs,it makes all pain go away" adam said

"dude,you have no idea what its like for them,they see suicide as a last resort" cody said,:i mean,i've never tried to do it,but i see where they're coming from"

"i cut myself,but i completely understand how horrific and difficult it has to be to make the choice of suicide,mickie told me about how its like,she said she's really glad she didnt succeed" ashley said

"your right on that one,ash" mickie began,"i wasnt really in the right state of mind when i tried to hang myself,i'm glad my parents caught me,because if they didnt,i wouldnt be alive right now,i wouldnt have met some of my best friends,like ashley,velvet,jeff,john,and randy"

randy just sat there and listened to everything everyone was saying,the ones who said suicide was a coward's way out had no idea what it was like to even think about trying it. he knew he had to say something

"you know" randy began,"i'm actually gonna open up today,i have tried to kill myself many,many times,i also cut myself,except,well,when people cut,they use a razor or a wire,but me,i use a machete"

"whats a machete?" kelly asked

"that weapon jason uses in the friday the 13th movies" ashley explained

"a machete?" dr brooks asked,"randy,thats very extreme"

"i know,thats why i did it,it felt powerful,it felt awesome,it gave me relief,anyway,back to the suicide,i tried to kill myself on numerous ocassions,why,you may ask? because like every other suicide atemtee,i had a shitty life,one that i'm not opening up for discussion right now,but,i'll tell you what i will do,since everyone here is so damn concerened with whats under my hoodie,i decided i'm gonna show you"

randy got up and took his hoodie off,showing everyone the scars on his body

everyone was shocked

"well,randy,i'm sorry that you did all of that to your body,but the important thing is that you finally opened up today,and i thank you for that" dr brooks said

"yeah,yeah,whatever" randy said

"ok everyone,group is over for today,see you all tomorrow" dr brooks told everyone

"randy,wow,i cant believe you finally opened up to everyone" mickie said as they left the room

"yeah,it was a start i guess" randy told her

for some reason,randy felt he couldnt take it anymore,he knew he had to reveal his true feelings for mickie

"mickie" he began,"there's something i have to tell you,i'm in love with you"

mickie was in shock,she was happy because she had those same exact feelings for him

"i love you too,randy" she replied

"really?" randy asked,shocked

"yes,yes i do" she replied

they didnt say anything else,they just came closer together and kissed.

thats when dr stratigias came by and saw them kissing

stay tuned for chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

"mickie" dr stratigias began,"were,were you and randy just kissing?"

"uh,no" randy lied,"we were just,uh,looking,stuff"

"randy that wasn't even a sentence,now whats going on with you 2?"

"dr s,please dont tell anybody" mickie begged,"i know its hard to believe,but we love eachother,if you tell any of the doctors,i just know they'll try to keep us apart"

"mickie,you've only known eachother for 1 day" dr stratigias said

"haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" randy asked

"yes,randy,i have,but it seems to me like you 2 are just acting on impulse"

"we really are in love,this isnt some impulse,you gotta believe us" mickie told her

dr stratigias couldnt believe what she was hearing,these 2 just met eachother the other day,and already they're in love? she couldnt believe it,but if they truly think that they are in love,then she wasnt going to stop them.

"alright",dr stratigias began,"if you 2 are really in love,then i will try to keep this a secret,i wont tell any of the other doctors and nurses as long as you keep this a healthy and safe relationship"

"thanks dr s,your the best!" mickie told her,hugging her

"your welcome mickie,randy,dr mcmahon would like to speak to you about your individual therapy sessions"

"alright,i'll see you in a little while mickie" randy said,walking off with dr stratigias

"dr m,you wanted to see me"? randy asked as he entered dr mcmahon's office

"yes randy,i would like to talk to you about your individual therapy sessions,you know,like who your therapist is going to be"

"fine,tell me who"

"you will be having dr kurt angle"

"sounds like an asshole"

"no mr orton,i assure you,hes a very nice person,he specializes in anger issues and suicide"

"what are you sayin,doc?" randy asked angrily,"that i have an anger problem? because i'll show you a fucking anger problem!"

"please randy,just calm down,take a deep breath,and relax"

randy listened and did justt that

"now,i'm sure you'll be able to relate to dr angle a lot,when he was your age,he had an extremely severe anger problem,but he got better,and then decided he wanted to help other young people like that"

"well whoopty fuckin doo,good for the prick,i dont give a shit"

"randy,the language,tone it down"

"fuck you,i have somethin called freedom of speech,oh but then again,there's really not that much freedom in this shithole"

"randy,i am not going to ask you again,if you continue these outbursts i will have you put in isolation,understand?"

"whatever,look,you told me about my dumbass therapy sessions,can i go now?"

"yes you may randy,and please try to have a good rest of the day"

"no" randy replied sharply as he was escorted out of the office by dr stratigias

anger and suicide? randy thought to himself as he was walking down the hall,why the hell do i need to talk to someone about that? i maybe suicidal,but wahts this anger issue crap? i dont have anger issues,do i?

stay tund for chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

later that night,mickie couldn't get to sleep,she was thinking about raandy,and how much she loved him,and how great it felt that he had the exact same feelings for her.

"mick,don't you think you should get to sleep?" ashley asked,sitting up from bed

"sorry ash,i can't sleep,i've been thinking a lot about randy,he's just so sweet"

"well how about not singing to yourself about him? you friggin woke me up"

"i wasn't singin that loud!" mickie protested

"loud enough to wake me" ashley told her

"shh,ashley,do you hear somethin?" mickie whispered

mickie had just heard a noise from the air vent

"its coming from up there" mickie said,pointing up at the air vent

"yeah,i hear it,too" ashley agreed

"pssst,mickie its me" a familar voice said in the air vent

"randy?" mickie ,"how'd you get up there?"

"jeff helped me get in,now would you help me get out?"

mickie had ashley help her open up the air vent and let randy out

"jesus,i almost got stuck up in there,they really need to make ir easieer to get in those things"

"what are you doin here?" mickie asked

"i couldn't be apart from you for an entire night,maybe half the night,but not the whole night"

"aw randy,you are such a sweetheart"

don't wake me up with your make-out session" ashley told them as she kissed a picture of someone,then layed back down

"whats that picture of?" randy asked mickie

"its a picture of her mom,she always kisses it goodnight before she goes to bed,its really sweet" mickie explained

"man,she must really miss her family" randy said

"yeah,she cried all night her first night here,it actually made me cry a little"

"pretty sad" randy replied

randy looked over at the desk next to mickie's bed and saw a book

"the complete works of edgar allen poe?" randy asked as he held up the book

"yes,he is one of the greatest writers ever,i read from that every night before bed"

"and no nightmares,huh?"

"nope,his stuff is scary,but not nightmare inducing,like the raven,its my favorite story,scary,but not horrificly terrifying"

"pretty grim don't you think?"

"well,what'd you expect a suicidal teenage girl to read? dr. suess?"

randy laughed a little,then he and mickie just kissed

"randy,why exactly did you try suicide?" mickie asked,breaking the kiss

"can't tell you" he replied

why not? i mean,i know i attempted,but i'm glad i didn't succeed,i know god would be angry with me"

"yeah,well,i'm still waitin for proof that this so called "god" even exists" randy said a little hatefully

"you don't believe in god?" mickie asked,shocked

"i believe the correct term is athiest,but no,i do not believe in god

"why?"

"if there was a god,then i don't think he would have given me the miserable life i now have"

"wow,i'm sorry to hear that,but its your belief,and i'm not gonna stop you from believing what you believe" mickie told him

"i gotta go before i get caught,i love you" randy said

"i love you too" mickie replied as randy went back into the air vent and back to his room

wow,mickie thought,i'm learning somethng new about randy each day. i can't believe he's athiest

all these thoughts went through mickie's head,as she layed down and drifted off to sleep.

stay tuned for chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

the next morning,at breakfast,mickie and everyone else was wondering where john was

"hey jeff,have you seen john anywhere?" mickie asked,sitting at their table

"no,not since yesterday" jeff replied

"eew,gross,jeff,don't talk with a mouth full of pancake" velvet complained

"hey guys" randy greeted as he sat down,"where's john at?'

"we don't know" ashley told him,"we haven't seen him since yesterday"

"that's weird" randy replied

"so,randy,did you make it back to your room alright last night?" mickie asked

"yeah,i did"

"yeah and he woke me up in the process,thank you very much" jeff remarked

"sorry man,if i sneak to mickie's room again,i will try my hardest not to wake you up" randy laughed

"excuse me everyone" dr mcmahon called out trying to get everyone's attention,"if i could have your attention please"

everyone in the dinning hall noticed dr mcmahon looked rather upset,not angry upset,but sad upset

"what's goin on?" randy whispered

"better not be a rule change" mickie whispered back

"now then" dr mcmahon began,i'm sure many of you here know a patient by the name of johnathan cena,i know a lot of you are close friends with him,for those of you who aren't,probably at least just know him"

"somethin's up" jeff whispered

"yes well,i come today,bringing some very,very tragic news" dr mcmahon said,"last night,as his room was being checked up on,john was found on the floor,dr stevens tried to wake him up,but got no response,he called in a crash cart and attempted to revive him,but it did not work. so it is my deepest regret,to inform you all,that johnathan felix-anthony cena,has passed away here at brightview"

everyone was in absolute,total shock. no one could believe what they had just heard. nor did they want to believe. it was like a sick joke without a punchline. it was like a horrible nightmare you couldn't wake up from.

"now,at this time,if anyone,anyone at all here would like to speak to their individual or group therapist,or just go off and do anything,please don't hesitate. you don't have to finish eating breakfast,you may do what you like,thank you" dr mcmahon then walked off

mickie,randy,jeff,velvet,and ashley just sat there,not knowing what to think or do

"how? why?" mickie asked

"mickie?" randy asked in concern,knowing something was very wrong with her

ashley didn't say anything,she just got up from the table,and walked off crying

jeff pushed his food tray to the floor in anger

velvet sat there,she was in so much shock that she was emotionless

mickie was trying to comprehend everything that was just said,she didn't think this could be real,like it was just a dream,and any second now she would wake up.

but it wasn't a dream,this was reality,and there was nothing she could do about it

randy didn't feel anything,he only knew john for 2 days,so he didn't really have emotions about this. but all his friends,mickie,ashley,,jeff,and velvet. they knew him for a long time,and this was without a doubt something they were going to have a hard time dealing with.

"mickie?" randy asked again,"are,are you alright?"

mickie didn't answer,she still couldn't believe,john,one of her best friends,was dead. dead and never coming back

"randy" she finally spat out,"he,he's,d-dead"

"i know mick,i know,i've only known the guy a couple days but i miss him already"

randy and mickie didnt say another word,they just hugged eachother

"we'll get through this,mickie,we'll get through this" randy said,gently rocking mickie and stroking her hair

"i 'll get through this" he repeated

mickie just cried as a response

stay tuned for chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

hours seemed to go by like days that day. absolutly no one could believe that john had died. they were all in disbelief. it was the most shocking thing to have ever happened at brightview.

later that day,in group

"i want us all to let our feelings out about this very tragic and sudden occurance" dr brooks said with some tears in her eyes,"don't hold anything back,whatever you feel you need to say,say it"

"how,how did he die?" amy asked

"well,as a lot of you may know",dr brooks began explaining,"john had very high blood pressure,he also had a severe anger problem,the combination of those 2 elements are very deadly,and as everyone saw yesterday,john had an intense anger episode in which he had to be placed in isolation for a couple of hours,we're guessing that later that night,he still was a little worked up and upset,and that made his blood pressure go up higher,and his heart just gave out"

"i still can't believe this is happening" kelly said

"no one can believe" mike added,""i know i didn't get along real well with john,but i really am gonna miss the guy"

"you didn't get along real well with him?" adam asked,"what about me? i hated the guy's guts! and even I am gonna miss him!"

"its like a bad dream" cody added,"like i'm just gonna wake up any second and he'll be right back at brightview"

everyone was taking john's death hard in group,but no one was taking it harder than mickie and ashley

ashley sat there in her chair,hugging her knees and crying

mickie just sat there with a blank expression

"mickie,ashley" dr brooks said to them,"you were 2 of john's best friends,is there anything you would like to say?"

"john was one of the best friends i've ever had" ashley sobbed,"its just not fair,i'm bring seperated from everyone i love,first my mommy,now john. i remember my second day here,i was in the game room,sitting in the corner,crying and holding a picture of mommy,and john came up to me and said,it'll be ok kiddo,you'll see her again when you leave this place,and when you do,you can bet your ass she's gonna be major league happy to see you. and after john said that,i knew we had become best friends"

"its nice to know how great of friends you and john were" dr brooks told the crying girl,"mickie,is there anything you would like to say?"

"m-my first d-day here" mickie studdered,"my first day here,i was feeling a little depressed,i just sat at a table alone at dinner,i was looking pretty sad,and john came and asked me what's the matter. and i told him i wasn't too happy to be here,and he made me laugh by sayin,well i'm pretty sure the population of people here aren't really shootin happy rainbows out of their ass either. that just made me burst out laughing,later that same day he introduced me to jeff,and we became friends. so if it weren't for john,i wouldn't have some of the best friends here,thank you john" mickie said,looking up at the sky,crying

"its ok mickie,i'm here for you" randy said,hugging her

"randy" dr brooks began,"i know you only knew john for about 2 days,but is there anything you would like to say?"

"ok" he began,"i didn't really know john at all,but he was a friend to many people in this room,and a friend to a lot of people all throughout this hospital,i know a lot of people are going to miss him dearly,doctors,therapists,and patients alike"

"your right randy,we are all going to miss him" dr brooks said,"friday we will be having a little memorial service for him"

"around what time?" mickie asked

"somewhere in the afternoon hours,we'll talk more about this in later's session,you all may go now"

"randy,that was so sweet of you to say about john" mickie said as they were leaving

"yeah,well,i figured since i didn't know him long enough to really miss him,i figured i would talk about how much the people that did know him would miss him"

"ash,are you gonna be ok?" mickie asked her still crying friend

"no" she replied through sobs,"i'm goin to our room for the day,see you"

"alright ash,see you" mickie said as ashley walked off

"i hope she'll be ok" randy said

"me too,after all,she does have very severe depression,and stuff like this can make her sad possibly forever"

"damn" randy replied

"you know randy,i actually see a little of john in you"

"really?"

"yeah,your sweet,strong,and you care about others,god i miss him already"

mickie started to cry again

randy didn't say anything,without warning,he kissed her

"feel better?" he asked

"yeah,just a little" she replied

"come on" he told her,"lets just settle down and find somethin to do"

"alright,good idea" she replied

mickie was acting like she was feeling fine,but those wern't her real feelings at all,her real feelings-she just wanted to die

stay tuned for chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

randy and mickie walked into the day room. there they saw jeff hugging velvet

"its gonna be ok,velv"jeff told the sobbing girl

"please jeff,just wake me up,i don't want to be in this nightmare anymore"velvet sobbed

"velv,you have to stop saying that,this isn't a dream,this is reality,john is dead and we can't do anything to change that"

"your lying jeff! any minute now i know i'll wake up and john will be right here beside us"

"listen velvet! i' know you're gonna miss him and so am i! he was like a brother to me,and as much as i hate to say this,he's dead, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

velvet broke down again and hugged jeff

"man,everyone is taking this hard" randy remarked

"everyone here cared about him,and we'll all miss him" mickie said

"so mick,i know you already told in group,but not enough detail,what was the day you met john like?"

"it was wonderful,he made me feel happy when i was depressed that day"

(flashback):

mickie was sitting alone at a table during dinner,that's when john came up to her

"hey there beautiful,what's got you so down?" john asked

"well,i'm not really happy to be here right now" she replied

"well,i'm pretty sure the population of people here aren't really shootin happy rainbows out of their asses either"

this made mickie burst out laughing

"you're pretty funny,um,what's your name?"

"i'm john,john cena. and you?"

"i'm mickie,mickie james"

"its nice to meet you mickie,don't worry,i know you'll get used to it here faster than you think"

"i hope so"

"trust me,you will,come on over to my table and sit with me,i'll introduce you to some of my friends"

"sure,i'd like that"

(end of flashback)

"and ever since then he's been like a big brother to me" mickie said with tears in her eyes

randy couldn't stand to see micke so sad. it hurt him a lot.

dr stratigias came up towards mickie

"mickie,its time for our session" dr stratigias told her

"ok dr s" mickie replied

"and randy,you'll be starting your individual therapy with dr angle tomorrow" dr stratigias informed him

"ok,thanks" he replied

"i'll see you soon" mickie told randy,kissing him

"ok,i'll see you in an hour" randy replied

as mickie walked off with dr stratigias,randy looked around theday room and saw many people crying. he didn't know that so many people in one psych hospital could all care about one person.

he was feeling sad because mickie was sad,and he just wanted her to feel better. but he knew it was going to be a while before that would happen.

stay tuned for chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

mickie walked into dr stratigias's office

"now,mickie,i think you already know what we'll be talking about today" dr stratigias told mickie

"yeah,my dead friend" mickie said,a little hatefully

"mickie,don't put it like that"

"like what?" she asked,"he is dead,and he was my friend"

"yes,but you said it very hatefully"

"so what,i don't care,he's gone and there's nothing we can do about it"

"your right,micke,there is nothing anyone can do,but you can always remember him"

"what good will that do?"

"its the memories that keeps the spirits of loved ones alive,as long as you remember all the good times you and john had,then he will live on in your heart"

"i guess your right,but its just not fair,i mean,randy and i were starting to fall in love,and we were happy,then we get this horrific tragedy thrown at us and it ruins everything!"

dr stratigias could see that mickie was extremely upset,and as a therapist,it was her job to try to help mickie feel better.

"mickie" she began,"i'm really glad to see your letting your emotions out,but do you really think john would have wanted you to be crying over him the rest of your life?"

"no" mickie replied,"but i definatly know i'll be crying over him for a pretty long time"

"and believe me,thats ok,but you can't go around crying forever,everyone that cares about you wants to see you happy"

"who on this earth would give a damn about me?"

"your mother and father,me,the other doctors here,your friends,and randy"

damn it,mickie thought. she couldn't believe that dr stratigias used that tactic. she knew dr stratigias had just won that little dispute. especially the part about randy. she knew that randy cared about her a lot,and it must pain him to see her so sad. she just didn't know what to do anymore

"i guess you got a point there"mickie stated,"but i just can't stop myself from being sad"

"no one is asking you to do that,mickie,what i'm trying to tell you is that you don't have to feel this way forever"

"i know,you're right dr s,but i miss him so much already"

mickie's eyes started to well up with tears again

dr stratigias handed her a tissue

"its ok,mickie" dr stratigias tokd the crying girl,"just take your time"

mickie started to cry out loud this time

"i,i,j-just,w-want,want him b-back!" mickie said through her crying

dr stratigias was now hugging mickie

"ssshhh,it'll be ok mickie,it'll be ok" dr stratigias told her

mickie just continued to cry as a response.

stay tuned for chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

after mickie's session,she went to go find randy. she found him in the game room.

"hey mick" he greeted,"did everything go alright?"

"yeah" she lied,"listen,i'm just gonna go up to my room for a little while,ok?"

"sure mickie" he said,"i love you"

"i love you too" she replied,kissing him,then walking away.

randy was deeply concerened with mickie,it was obvious she was in extreme shock and sadness. and he hoped she would feel better again very soon.

she walked into her room,seeing ashley laying in bed,holding a picture of john

"ashley,are you ok?" mickie asked with concern for her best friend

"no" ashley replied,"i'm not ok,damn it,i'll never be ok again,john was the closest thing i've had to a brother,and now he's gone"

mickie felt the exact same way,john has basically been a brother to all of his friends. he cared a lot about them and they all cared about him.

"ash,it'll be alright" mickie said,hoping to comfort ashley,or was she trying to comfort herself?

"no it won't,it won't be ok" ashley sobbed

mickie knew ashley was right,it wasn't going to be ok,nothing will ever be the same again. mickie didn't know what to say.

she wanted to comfort ashley,but couldn't say anything that she herself would deny.

"ashley,john wouldn't want you to cry,you know how he hated seeing us sad"

"i don't care,mickie,i'm sad right now,probably will be for the rest of my life. i've never had anyone close to me die before. not a family member,and certainly not a friend"

mickie started to think about what dr stratigias had said earlier,about remembering the good times.

"i know,ash,i know,but let's think about all the good times we had with john"

"that would only make me sadder,mickie"

"don't be so sure,come on,let's just think"

"fine" ashley agreed

"now,what's one thing you'll never forget about john?"

ashley was thinking,it was so hard to pick one memory

"well" ashley began,still crying a little,"i remember one time,when we were leaving group,i opened the door,and i didn't see john standing there,and i accidently hit him with the door. he wasn't mad,he actually joked about it,that's one thing i'll never forget about john,is that despite his anger problem,he always had a great sense of humor"

ashley was right,john may have had an anger problem,but you could barely ever tell because he was such a nice person. even when he was having an anger outburst,he never,ever showed any anger towards his friends at all.

"yeah" mickie agreed,"john was always joking,always being funny,and always caring, i really am gonna miss him"

"everyone is" ashley said,"i just wish i could have said goodbye"

both ashley and mickie were crying and hugging. mickie wish she could feel better, yes,its only been a few hours since they heard about john's death,but it felt like days. and mickie wanted so badly to not feel sad,so she and randy can have a healthy,happy relationship together.

but she knew she wasn't going to just feel better after a few hours. maybe not even a few days. maybe months. or worse,even years.

ashley and mickie continued to cry and hug eachother. they really wished they could have said goodbye to john

they were still hugging eachother,as if they were sisters. john maybe gone,but he'll always be in their hearts.

stay tuned for chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

later that day,in their last group session for the day. and mickie,ashley,and randy were very depressed. mickie and ashley because of john. and randy because mickie was so sad. he loved mickie,and he wished there was just some way he could help her. but he felt that nothing he could say would make her feel better. he knew that if mickie was going to feel better,it was going to be on her own time.

"welcome back everyone" dr brooks greeted,"we are going to continue what we were talking about earlier today,so let's get started"

"why should we have to do group today?' kelly asked,"we found out just today that john is dead,and we shouldn't be following the schedule like nothing's wrong"

"kelly" dr brooks began,"i know how you feel,you're sad,we all are,but we can't just stop everything because of john's passing"

"i think we should have a choice of whether or not we had to come to group" amy added,"this is a horribly sad day,and we have to go on with the day like nothing is wrong? that's bull shit"

"well if everyone was given the choice of whether or not they wanted to come to group,i'm pretty sure no one would come" dr brooks explained

"and that matters?" amy asked

"amy,just shut up" cody told her,"i'm sad that he's dead too,but stopping everything isn't gonna bring him back"

"thank you cody" dr brooks thanked

"you know" adam began,"as much as john and i didn't get along,deep down,i was just jealous of how popular he was here,truth is,i cared about the guy a lot. i remember one time,in the sports hall,he faced me in a one on one game of basketball,and even though he never admitted it,i knew he had let me win. i kept telling him there was no way i could have won that on my own,i suck horribly at it,but he said,nope,your just that damn good,congradulations man. no matter how much hatred i would try to show towards john,no matter how much we would seem to not get along,he would always just show kindness in return. and i'm really gonna miss that"

adam looked like he was ready to cry

"my heart goes out to john's family" mike said,"like adam,i too never really got along with john,but he was just such a nice person,and to show kindness to a person that you don't get along with,that takes a man,and john was a damn good man"

"god knows how much grief his parents have to be feeling after hearing their son died" amy said,"his parents sent him here,hoping he could get better,and now they'll never see him again"

"death is something no 17 year old should have to face" kelly added,"if john's death has taught me anything today,its live life to its fullest. treat each day special. because life is the best gift you could have,and you never know when it could just suddenly be taken away from you"

"thank you kelly" dr brooks thanked,"that was very beautiful"

ashley was sitting there crying her eyes out

"ashley,is there anything you would like to say?" dr brooks asked

"y-yeah,t-there is" ashley said through sobs,"john was one of the best friends i ever had,the day i met him is a day i know i'll never forget. why did john have to be taken from us? why did he have to die? especially at such a young age?"

"i'm afraid i can't answer that,ashley,only god knows" dr brooks said

god,randy thought,there is no god. and john's death only proves that theory to be true

ashley buried her face in her knees and continued to cry harder

dr brooks patted her on the back to comfort her

"i'm gonna miss everything about john" mickie said,"his smile,his laugh,his positive attitude despite his anger problem,just,everything. and i had john's roomate go to their room and get this for me"

mickie took out a hat,it was john's favorite lakers hat.

"this was john's favorite hat,i'm going to cherish it always" mickie sobbed,putting the hat on

"well" dr brooks said,"if anyone doesn't have anything to add,i guess we're finished for today,you all may go now"

as everyone was leaving,randy and mickie went over to their private place,the place they would always go to when they wanted to be alone

"mickie" randy began,"that was so sweet of you,to keep john's hat like that"

"thanks" mickie replied,"he loved this hat,almost wore it all the time"

randy knew how hard this was going to be for mickie. she had never had a friend die before. she did lose her grandfather. but even though it was sad,it was expected. john's death came out of nowhere.

"i know this is gonna be a hard time for you mick" randy said,"but just remember,i'm here for you"

"thank you randy" mickie sobbed,hugging randy

"i love you so much" she said

"and i love you too" randy replied,still hugging her and stroking her hair.

stay tuned for chapter 18


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

later that night. mickie and ashley were trying to get to sleep,but all they could do was think about john. they were really,really going to miss him. ashley sat on her bed there holding a picture of john and writing a poem. and mickie just lay there on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"ashley?" mickie asked

"yeah mick?" ashley asked back

"wh-what are you gonna miss most about john?'

"everything,like you said in group. it was really nice of you to keep john's hat"

"yeah,i need somethin to always remind me of him,and although i'll never forget him,his hat will be something i'll always cherish"

just then,they heard randy up in the air vent

"mick,ash,up here,let me out" randy said

ashley and mickie got up and opened up the air vent,letting randy out

"damn,as big as that thing is,you think i would be able to fit in it,i guess i'm gettin taller" he said

"hey baby" mickie greeted,kissing him,"are you alright?"

"yeah,i'm good,i'm tryin to sleep but jeff won't stop cryin,so i decided to come in here and see you"

"oh randy you are so sweet"

"will you guys keep it down?" ashley complained,"i'm tryin to write this poem i'm gonna read at john's memorial service this friday"

"sorry ash" mickie aplogized,"so randy,how are you taking john's de-,passing"

mickie didn't want to say death,she thought it really sounded harsh.

"well like i said before,i didn't really know him as much as you guys did,so i can't really feel anything,but it is still a very saddining situation,and i'm so sorry it happened"

mickie,although still extremely sad,was at least feeling a little better. it had been almost 16 hours since learning of john's death. and she was still going to need time to recover. but when ever she was with randy,she always felt better.

"so,we got class tomorrow huh?" randy asked

"yeah" mickie replied,"but i doubt we'll be taught anything this time,it'll probably just be the teacher saying its ok to cry,let it out,for about 2 hours"

randy was begining to think while mickie was talking,she knew he was there for cutting and attempting suicide,but she never knew why and the last resort that landed him here. he felt he had to tell her

"mickie,there's something i feel i have to say" he said

"yeah?" mickie asked,"what is it?"

"well,as you know,i'm in here for cutting and trying to killmyself,but there's something i need to get off my chest"

"what is it?" mickie asked

"well,the reason i got so depressed is because,while i was on the football team,i was dating a cheerleader named stacy. and one night,after a game,i went into the locker room to change my clothes. and that's when i walked in on that slut making out with another guy."

"oh my god,i'm so sorry" mickie said

"and after i saw this,i called stacy a worthless 2 cents whore and walked out. i went straight home,went into my dad's shed,got out a machete,and cut my arms and chest till they bled severely"

mickie was shocked at what she was hearing,she couldn't believe that randy had gone through that.

"and the night i got cut from the team for beating up another player,i went home,and tried to slit my wrists. my parents caught me and sent me to a shrink,which of course didn't help at all. in fact,it only made things worse. i cut myself every single night until my arms and torso were nearly mutilated. one night,i had another suicide attempt. i tried to hang myself,and again,my stupis parents walked in on me. and they decided to send me here. the end"

"randy,i'm almost speechless"mickie said,"i mean,to know you had gone through all of that,it,its just so shocking"

"yeah,well,i really felt that it was something i had to tell you"

"i guess i'm glad that you did,do you think you'll ever be able to say in group what you just told me?"

"i don't know,maybe i will,maybe i won't,we'll just have to wait and see,i better go now,i love you"

randy kissed mickie and she helped him climb back into the air vent.

as she sat back down on her bed,all she could think about was the horrible things randy had to endure before coming here. no wonder he had done all of that to his body.

she layed down,thinking about what randy said,and thinking about john,as she drifted off to sleep

stay tuned for chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

mickie had just woke up and taken a shower. she and ashley went to the dining hall for breakfast. they hated that today was a class day,but were always happy that they only had one class for 2 hours everyday. plus,they knew that today they weren't going to be doing much work because the teachers would be talking to the class about john's death.

"hey randy" mickie greeted as she sat down after getting her food

"hey babe" randy replied,kissing her on the cheek,"did you sleep alright last night?"

"yeah,i tried,i finally got to sleep around 1:00 a.m"

"yeah,i got to sleep around 2:30 a.m.,jeff pretty much cried himself to sleep last night"

"can't say that i blame him" mickie replied,"jeff basically lost a brother in john,i don't think that there were two closer friends than them in this hospital. i don't think jeff will ever be the same. none of us will."

damn,randy thought,john's death was really hitting everybody hard. mickie seemed to be healing despite it being only one day since john's death. but ashley,jeff,and velvet were definatly taking it the hardest. ashley could barely stop crying,jeff would cry on ocassions and then be fine the next minute,and velvet barely said a word.

that's when ashley came over to the table. she didn't even touch her food,she immediatly put her head down.

"ash,come on,you have to eat" mickie said,"they aren't gonna let you leave the table until you do"

"well i guesss i'm gonna be here a while then" ashley replied

mickie and randy could see that ashley hasn't changed over the past day,she was feeling just as sad as yesterday. now,jeff and velvet came to the table.

"hey guys" mickie greeted

"hey mick,hey randy,hey ash" jeff greeted

"velv,are you ok?" mickie asked

velvet shook her head no

"she hasn't said a word since yesterday" jeff explained,"no matter what,she won't say a single thing"

"don't worry velvet,we'll all get through this together" mickie said

"let's face it mickie" ashley said,"we won't get through this,we're gonna be sad and miserable forever,and we'll be in this shithole even longer because of it"

"ash,don't think on the negatives" jeff said,"mickie's right,we will get through this,sure its gonna take some time,but john wouldn't want us to be miserable forever,he would want us to move on with our lives"

"i-i know" ashley stuttered,"but i just miss him,and i love him"

ashley put her head back down and cried

"i know ash,i know,we all do" jeff said,patting her back

randy just sat there listening to what they were saying. he never knew one person could be cared about so much,especially when he's a patient in a psychiatric hospital. he was glad to see mickie was feeling at least slightly better,still a little depressed,but a little better than yesterday. he didn't want her sadness to effect their relationship in any way,shape,or form.

"so randy" mickie began,wanting to change the subject,"isn't today your first session with dr. angle?"

"yeah" he replied,"but i don't know when it is,so it could be at any random time for all i know"

"don't wory,you'll like dr angle,john always talked about how nice he was" mickie said

"john had dr angle?" randy asked,"what did he think of him?"

"john thought he was the nicest therapist in the world. whenever they would see eachother in the halls,john would always play around and hit dr angle in the shoulder. that was always john's thing,joking and clowning around. he really had the best sense of humor here"

randy noticed that mickie's eyes started to well up with tears,but she quickly blinked them away.

"its ok mick,you can cry if you want to,just let it out" randy said

mickie hugged randy and started to sob a little

"so,what's your class for today?" mickie asked,breaking up the hug

"umm,i think science with ms. garcia" he replied

"awww,we don't have the same class together" mickie play whined,"i have english with mrs. jameson"

"don't worry mick,its only 2 hours,we'll see eachother again,i'm sure" randy laughed

"i know,but i'll miss you till then"

"i'll miss you too"

randy and mickie kissed

"come on ashley,please eat" mickie told her

"fine" ashley replid

ashley quickly shoved her food in her mouth and fastly drank her milk

"careful,don't get sick" jeff said

ashley responded by flipping jeff off

"well,at least you have the same class as jeff and velvet" mickie told randy," me and ashley have english together,so i guess i shouldn't consider myself entirely alone"  
"well i'm sure i ain't gonna learn a damn thing today,100 bucks says the teacher will be talking nothing but john's death"

"yeah,the one time we get out of doing work,and its under horrific circumstances" mickie said

as they all,except velvet,that is,continued to talk,an hour went by and it was time for everyone to go to class.

randy and mickie hugged and kissed eachother before going seperate ways.

stay tuned for chapter 20!


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

mickie and ashley walked into mrs. jameson's class. instead of taking her usual seat next to mickie,ashley sat down in what used to be john's seat.

"look" ashley said,"john had his name written on this desk,i didn't know that"

"yeah,john always did like defacing his desks in the classes he was in" mickie replied

"alright everybody,settle down" mrs. jameson said as she walked into the room,"now,as you all know,john cena has passed away. this is a very tragic situation,and we are all going to have t learn to deal with it. i'm sure you all have done this in your therapy and group therapy sessions,but i thought that instead of doing work today,we would share some memories about john. mickie,ashley,you two were closer to john more than anyone in here,why don't one of you go first"

"i'll go" mickie began,"john always had that power to make someone feel good when they were feeling down or depressed. no matter how sad i would be feeling,john would always be there to make happy again. i remember this one time-

(flashback)

mickie was sitting down in a corner in the game room,crying.

"yo micks,what's wrong?" john asked

"john,i can't take this anymore,i miss my mom and dad,i wanna go home!"

"mick,relax,it'll be ok"

"no it won't! it won't be ok! i miss my family,and i want to see them again!"

"and you will,maybe not today,maybe not tomorrow,but you won't be here forever,i promise you that. you will go home some day. you will see your family,and they're gonna be so happy to see you,just like you're gonna be so happy to see them"

"oh john,thank you,i feel so much better now"

"you're welcome mick,you know you can come to me when you're feeling sad,i'll help you get through it"

"john,you are one of the best friends a girl could have"

"and you're one of the best friends a guy could have,you're a great girl mickie"

(flashback ends)

"i'll never forget that" mickie said

"ashley,would you like to say something?" mrs. jameson asked

"yes,i do" ashley replied,"i've only been in this place for a couple months,and in those couple months,john was pretty much a brother to me. if i had a problem,he was one of the people i could talk to about it and feel better. he was always there for me,he told me he would always be there for me,but unfortunatly he wasn't able to keep that promise. if i could somehow go back and prevent john from dying in any way,then i would. i know he's in a better place,but selfishly,i want him back,we all do. but at least he's up there right now,with kurt cobain"

"who's kurt cobain?" asked

"he was the lead singer of nirvana,my favorite band" ashley replied

"alright,anyone else have anything to say?" mrs. jameson asked

meanwhile,in ms garcia's class

randy was sitting there,thinking only of mickie. she was all he could think about for a long time. her smile,her laugh,her perky attitude,everything. he loved her and cared about her so much.

"does anyone have anything they would like to say about john?" ms garcia asked

"yeah,i do" jeff said,"me and john have been best friends since i was sent to this hospital a year ago. we became friends my very first what a hell of a friend to make on my first day. we did almost everything together. watch tv,play pool or cards,hung out,talked,we were basically brothers. you couldn't find two tighter friends in this hospital. i told him that i hoped whever one of us gets released from this place,that we could still be best friends. and he said hell yeah,ain't nothin gonna tear us apart,we're bros"

jeff wiped away a few tears that were in his eyes

"anyone else?" ms garcia asked,"velvet,you were one of john's closest friends,do you have anything you would like to say?"

"she's not gonna speak" jeff said,"believe me,we've tried to get her to,but she just won't"

"y-yes,i,i,i w-will" velvet stuttered,"for as long as i've been here at brightview,i haven't had a closer friend than john. he was sweet,funny,strong,and a lot more. i remember one time-

(flashback)

velvet and john were in the dinning hall,walking around

"man,i wish i had some chocolate right now" velvet complained,"my god damn sweet tooth is killin me"

"don'y worry velv,i have an idea" john told her

"hey mr. willks" john said to the hospital's janitor,"i'm feelin a little down,can i have a hug?"

"sure john,you know i'm second best to the therapists when it comes to makin people feel better"

john hugged mr willks,and during the hug,john snuck his hand into mr willks' pocket and stole a $20 bill.

"thanks dude" john said,i feel a little better now"

"no problem john,you know,i never said this,but you're big and tall and buff enough to be a wrestler" mr willks said,"i enjoy wrestlin,its fun to watch,plus it keeps me entertained while-

"yeah yeah,that's fine mr willks" john intterupted,"but i think somebody puked in the hall,you better get the sawdust and clean that up"

"alrighty then,bye" mr willks said,leaving

john put the 20 in the vending machine and got a candy bar for velvet

"here you go velvet,one snickers bar,and they sat stealing doesn't pay off

"thanks john" velvet said,hugging john

(flashback ends)

"i'll never forget you john" velvet said,looking up towards the sky

dr mcmahon walked into the room

"randy" he began,"its time for your individual therapy session with dr angle now"

"ok,thanks"randy replied,getting up out of his desk

as randy followed mr mcmahon towards dr angle's office,he couldn't help but feel just a little bit nervous. what would dr angle be like? would he be nice? would he like him? all these questions went through randy's mind as he walked into dr angle's office.

stay tuned for chapter 21!


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

"hello" dr angle greeted randy,"you must be randy orton,i'm dr angle,please have a seat on the couch here"

randy sat down,dr angle seemed a little nice. but then again,its only been 5 seconds

"whats up doc" randy greeted back,"i've heard a lot about you"

"oh? like what?" dr angle asked

"that you're a jackass" randy replied

"well randy,i doubt you heard that"

"wow,i guess you're not as stupid as you looked after all,i'll give you some credit for that"

"ok,with all that aside,lets begin our first session,what would you like to talk about?"

"you're actually letting me choose what i want to talk about?"

"of course,its a therapist's job to make someone feel comfortable,not make them nervous or uncomfortable"

wow randy thought to himself,i thought a therapist's job was to force information out of someone

"ok,anything huh?"

"yes randy,anything"

"alright,how about the recent death of a very beloved patient here,john cena"

"ok randy,if that's what you want to talk about,then we will talk about it"

"well,first things first,i understand he was one of your favorite patients,right?"

"yes randy,that is correct"

"what was your reaction when you first heard of it?"

"i was devestated,he was one of the nicest,cring patients to ever walk through our doors. but we're not here to talk about my feelings randy,we're here to talk about yours"

"ok then,i've only been here a few days,so naturally,this tragedy doesn't affect me in any way. however,i did know him for just a couple of days. i hang out with mickie,jeff,ashley,and velvet,who were all friends of john,and i know this has to be extremely hard for all of them"

"yes it certainly will be" dr angle replied,"no doubt that they were john's best friends,i can't imagine how much they'll miss him"

"well anyway" randy began,"its sad to see all of them so sad,but the one i feel for most,is mickie"

"and why is that?" dr angle asked

randy almost thought about telling dr angle about his and mickie's relationship,but decided not to.

"because" he replied,"me and her are really close friends"

he hoped that dr angle wouldn't see through the lie

"its good to see how much you want to make a friend feel better" dr angle told him

"it is?" randy asked

"yes" he replied,"we think its healthy for other patients to open up to eachother. its lets us know that they can trust other people"

"i guess that is good" randy replied

"yes it is" dr angle said,"how about we talk about john some other time? i would like to know a little bit about you"

"you mean my personal life or my interests?" randy asked defensively

"which ever you want" dr angle told him

"ok,i'll tell you about my interests"

"alright,shoot"

"i used to play football until i got kicked off the team for reasons i won't speak of at this moment,and i'm into rock music,especially the really heavy stuff,metallica,ac/dc,ozzy,slipknot,etc.i'm technically a senoir in high school,but got pulled out because they sent me here. and i guess that pretty much covers me."

"well randy,you sound like a very interesting person,i'm sure it'll be a pleasure being your therapist."

"thanks doc,i just wish i cold say the same about being your patient,but i can't,because you suck"

dr angle chuckled in response,but was actually slightly offended by randy saying that. randy had some anger issues that he obviously needed control of.

"you know randy" dr angle began,"you actually remind me of how john was his first few days here"

"really?" randy asked,"how so?"

"he had the same bad attitude and anger you're showing,but he changed,and i know you can to"

"yeah yeah,let obama handle the whole change talk,you just continue showing inkblots and tellin people they're crazy,deal?"

dr angle was getting a little annoyed with randy's negativity,but he always dealed with this with new patients,so the first few days weren't going to be the least bit easy.

"tell you what randy" dr angle said,"since this is your first day with me,and you have nothing else you would like to talk about,why don't we end here for today?"

"thank god,i thought you'd never ask" randy said

"come on,i'll escort you to where ever" dr angle said

"whatever" randy replied,"to the day room"

as he left with dr angle,randy was thinking about how proud he was about his smart mouth towards dr angle. he loved mouthing off to an authority figure. however,he knew he couldn't keep it up long enough because that would keep him here even longer. and he definatly didn't want that. then that made him think all of a sudden,what happens whenever he or mickie is released from brightview? would they ever see eachother again? would they still be boyfriend and girlfriend? randy wished he thought of that before starting the relationship,but now he had that fear burned into his mind.

stay tuned for chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

"here we are randy" dr angle said as he and randy walked into the day room

"whatever" randy said,"don't quit your day job"

dr angle rolled his eyes as he exited the day room.

randy looked across the room and saw mickie. he was thinking about the same thing he was thinking about earlier. the possibility that they wouldn't be able to see eachother again whenever one of them is released from the hospital. he needed to talk to her about that and make himself fell better.

"hey randy" mickie greeted with a hug

"hey mick" randy greeted back,"mickie,we have to talk about somethin"

that statement made mickie feel slightly tense. it wasn't just what he said,but also the tone of voice he said it in. he sounded sad,depressed. what could he be wanting to talk about? he didn't want to break up did he? did she do something wrong? all these questions raced through mickie's mind like NASCAR race cars.

"yes randy?" mickie asked with nervousness in her voice,"what is it?"

"well" he began,"i've been thinkin,about our relationship. in my therapy session today,something occured to me. what will happen to me and you when one of us leaves this place?"

mickie thought that same thing as soon as randy brought it up. she wanted to think of something reasonable to say to him.

"i mean,i'm just scared that we won't be able to see eachother again,i don't want that to happen. i can't afford more sadness in my life. i would end up killing myself" randy went on.

mickie was still trying to think of something comforting to tell him. he was obviously very upset,but so was she.

"i love you with all my heart and soul mickie" randy said,"you are the only thing i have to live for. you make life worth living. before i came here,i had NOTHING to live for at all. i can't tell you how badly i just wanted to die and make my parents better off without me. but then,i met you,and i told myself,hey,i think i really love this girl,and i'm not gonna do anything to fuck it up. then,the possibility of leaving and never seeing you again threw me right back into the depression pulpit".

"awe randy,that is so sweet of you" mickie said,"i love you too,and i promise you,whenever the day comes where either you or me is released,i'm gonna make damn sure we will still see eachother. i don't care how hard it will be,how long it will take,i WILL make it that we'll still be together"

randy thought what mickie said was very sweet. but was she meaning this,or just saying this out of comfort to calm him down? he didn't know what to think anymore,he just knew he wanted to be with mickie forever. he felt guilty though,john had died and mickie was still obviously depressed. he felt he should be the one comforting her,not the other way around.

"thanks for reassuring me mickie" randy said,"are you sure that you're alright though?"

"i'm fine randy" mickie said,"sure i'm still pretty sad about john,but you're sad right now,and i'm gonna throw you aside because of my own emotions. i'll always be here for you in your time of need. anytime you feel sad or angry,just let me know and i'll try my best to make you feel better"

"thanks again" randy thanked

"you're welcome" mickie replied,"i love you so much"

"and i love you too" randy replied

randy and mickie kissed and then hugged. they stayed in that hug for a little while,not letting go anytime soon.

stay tuned for chapter 23!


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

later that day,it was time for group therapy. randy was so glad he got this situation with mickie figured out and out of the way. he wanted to be with her always. and no one was going to keep them apart,

"hey ash,how you feelin?" mickie asked her friend as they walked into group

"i'm feelin a little better,still sad though" ashley replied

"don't worry kid,you'll pull through" randy reassuered

"thanks randy,you're a good friend,mickie's lucky to have you"

"helo everyone" dr brooks greeted,"let's get started,today we'll be talking about a sensitive subject,death"

that word made everyone in the room feel a little tense. they knew dr brooks wanted to talk about this because of john.

"why do we have to talk about death?" kelly asked,"its too soon after,you know"

"kelly,"you know",is exactly why we're talking about death today" dr brooks explained

"that still doesn't answer why" kelly said

"because" dr brooks began,"you have to learn about how to deal with death. john's death isn't the only death you'll face in the future. and we want you all to know how to cope with the passing of loved ones in the future"

"makes sense i guess" kelly replied

"so,let's get started" dr brooks said,"does anyone have a loved one,perhaps a family member or friend that has passed they would like to talk about?"

"i'll go" amy said,"a few years ago,before i came here,i had i friend named annie i used to shoot up wth and ddrink with. she always loved to party and drink. one night,she died of a drug overdose. i cried for weeks and months. i guess i never really got over it. i miss her each day. and i want to get better,for her."

"i'm very sorry to hear about your friend,amy." dr brooks said

"that's what happens when your a druggie,another one bites the dust" adam said

"screw you asshole!" amy snapped

"adam,that was extremely innapropriate,apologize to amy" dr brooks ordered

"why? its true,her friend died because she was a no good drughead"

"say it again prick! i dare you!" amy threatened

"adam,apologize or you will be placed in isolation" dr brooks threatened

"fine,i'm sorry" adam apologized,not really meaning it

"i don't want anymore interruptions out of anyone,understand?" dr brooks asked

"yes" the whole group agreed

"now,who else will go next?" dr brooks asked

"i will" mickie said

"you sure?" randy asked her

"yeah,i'm sure" she replied,"not too long ago,my grandpa died. we were very close. he taught me a lot. he taught me how to ride a horse,i used to go visit him on his horse ranch all the time. he was such a great guy. i miss him so much. i loved him"

"i'm sorry about your grandfather" randy said,putting his hand on her shoulder

"thanks randy" mickie thanked

"anyone else?" dr brooks asked

"i'll go next" ashley said,"now,i think you all know who i'm about to say. i have never had anyone close to me die before. no one in my family,and no friends either. the first person i had close to me die,was,was,j-jo,j-JOHN!!!!!"

ashley burst right into tears. she slid out of her chair and layed on the ground,crying her eyes out

"oh god,i want him back so much! i miss him! i want to see him again!!" ashley said through loud sobs,with her face buried in her palms

dr brooks noticed this wasn't just a normal crying episode,this was a breakdown

"everyone,i think we should cut group short for today,we'll continue this subject later on today,you all may go" dr brooks said,patting ashley on the back

everyone had a look of concern for ashley. they were all worried

"jesus" randy said as he and mickie left

"i know,its just so heartbreaking to see. poor ash" mickie said

"i hope she feels better real soon" randy remarked

"me too,its so painful to see the girl so sad and upset,and as much as i hate to say this,i think she'll be that way for a little while"

mickie and randy could still hear ashley's loud sobs down the hall

"jesus" randy repeated

"i'm glad you're here for me,babe"mickie said

"i'm glad i'm here too,come on,let's go see what jeff and velvet are up to"

"ok" mickie replied,as they started to walk towards the game room

stay tuned for chapter 24


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

"hey,i knew we'd find you guys in here" mickie said when she saw jeff and velvet sitting on the couch in the game room.

"hey mick,hey randy" jeff greeted

"what are you two up too?" randy asked

"sittin here,hangin out" velvet replied

"you feelin ok,velv?" mickie asked with concern for her obviously still depressed friend

"i'm fine,mick,just fine" velvet replied

but mickie could see that wasn't the case at all. velvet was still very sad. but it was hard to tell with jeff. he always drifted in and out of emotions. one minute he would be fine,the next he would be an emotional wreck. mickie just wanted things to go back to the way they were. when john was still there.

"where's ashley?" jeff asked

"she had a severe breakdown in group,dr. brooks is still trying to calm her down" mickie replied

"i hope she gets better" velvet said

"me too" mickie replied,"but you know ashley,when she's sad,its a pretty nasty case,she can stay that way for a long time"

randy was thinking about what mickie was saying. because he knew that she was still sad as well,and he hoped it wouldn't be the same case as ashley. he wanted her to be happy,because he wanted to be in a happy,healthy relationship with her. he wished there could be some way he could help,but thats what the therapists were there for.

speaking of therapists,dr stratigias walked into the room.

"mickie,you have a session with me right about now" dr stratigias told her

"ok,i'll see you guys later" mickie said to her friends and randy as she and dr. stratigias walked out of the game room.

"so,mickie,how has your day been?"

"good i guess" mickie replied as they walked into dr stratigias' office,"group didn't go so well though"

"i know,i went in there to help ashley after you left. she is in isolation right now"

"what?! why?" mickie asked,surprised, "she didn't do anything wrong,its not her fault she's sad!"

"mickie,calm down,let me explain" dr stratigias reassured the angry girl,"ashley actually asked us if she could go into isolation for a couple of hours,just to calm down and get some peace and quiet for a little bit,that's all"

"oh" mickie replied,feeling slightly embarassed at her outburst,"i feel a little foolish now"

"that's alright,you had no idea,so how are things with randy?"

"things are going great with him,he's the only boy i've ever loved,in a romantic way at least. you didn't tell the other doctors about our relationship,did you?"

"none of them have asked you about randy,have they?"

"no"

"well then,i think you have your answer right there,mick,when i told you i'd keep you and randy's relationship a secret,i meant it. i'm not one of those doctors who promises a patient they won't say anything to any other doctors,then goes around and tells them anyway. when i promise a patient something will stay secret,then it stays secret"

mickie was happy that dr. stratigias kept her secret. she was right,when most doctors say they'll keep a patient's secret,they tell the other doctors anyway. when it was a very severe case,then it would have to be told to other doctors. but this was nothing more than a harmless,normal relationship.

"i know this is going to be hard to talk about,but what are your feelings about john's death?" dr stratigias asked

"jesus,can't we talk about somethin other than john's death for once?" mickie replied with anger in her voice.

"mickie,its only been a day,we're going to be talking about this a lot,its all a part of the healing process"

"fine,you want to know my feelings? i'm angry"

"angry with who?"

"i'm angry at john for not controlling his anger when he knew he had high blood pressure,i'm angry at the doctors for not doing enogh to help him,i'm angry at myself for not getting to say goodbye"

dr stratigias wrote in her notes that mickie was feeling resent and anger towards john's death.

"i guess i'm angry at a lot of people,but it wasn't fair to list john as one of those people,but he really should have learned to get control over his anger"

"you're right,mickie,john had a difficult journey through this life,but at least he's at peace now. now,he can finally be happy all the time"

mickie started to think about what randy had said,about there being no god. maybe he was right, what kind of god would take such a young,innocent teenager in the prime of his life? at the same time,she hoped there was a god and a heaven. because she wanted john to be in eternal peace.

"i-i just miss him so much right now" mickie remarked,"have you ever lost a friend,dr. s?"

"to be honest mickie,no,i haven't,with the exception of john,of course"

"it hurts,more than anything. there's this big empty hole in my heart where john used to be. and randy is the only person who can fill that hole right now"

dr stratigias could see how upset mickie was at the moment. as a therapist,it was her main goal to get mickie to feel better.

"i don't like being sad",mickie said,"its a horrible feeling,i act ok around randy,but that's just for his sake. i don't want him to know that deep down,i just want to quit and give up with life".

"i completely see where you're getting at,being depressed and in a psych hospital,then having a friend die,is all too overwhelming for a teenage girl. just look at ashley, she's on the verge of never being happy again. and i don't want to see that happen,i care about her, just as i do you. i care about every single patient here,and i want to see you all go on and live wonderful,successful lives".

mickie was touched at the things dr. stratigias had said. she was surprised to see how much she cared about the kids. she obviously had all the care and compassion in the world for them.

"how about we end here for today?" dr. stratigias suggested,"we'll continue tomorrow"

"ok" mickie agreed

dr. stratigias walked back to the game room with mickie. mickie was very depressed,and dr. stratigias wanted to try and change that. randy always makes mickie happy,he always seems to change her emotions when she's around him. she could go from sad to happy whenever she saw him. he was like a human mood ring.

dr. stratigias watched as mickie walked towards randy and gave him a big hug. she was concerned with mickie. mickie had just admitted to faking happiness for randy's sake. so all the happiness she was showing right now,was obviously fake. at some points,he really could have the ability to make her happy when she's sad. but she just said she's very sad a few minutes ago,so it was obvious she was faking her positive attitude right now.

dr. stratigias wanted what she had talked to mickie about to stay private,but she felt that randy really needed to know mickie's true feelings. and decided she needed to tell him.

stay tuned for chapter 25!


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25

"randy,could i speak to you alone for a couple seconds?" dr stratigias asked randy

"sure doc,mick,wait right here,i'll be back"

"ok" mickie replied

:so,what's up?" randy asked as he and dr stratigias asked as they went into the hall

"its about mickie,i'm concerned for her"

"concerned how?"

"well,she just told me that she only acts happy when she's around you"

"so?" he replied,"that's good that she's happy"

"no,randy" dr stratigias corrected,"she literraly ACTS happy,in other words,she's faking it"

"how do you know?"

"she just got done tellin me,she says that really,she's very sad and angry still"

"but why would she pretend to be happy around me?"

"my guess is that you went through so much in your life,that she didn't want to make you feel worse by being sad around you"

"that's no excuse,she needs to show her real feelings,not bottle them up until they turn into something ugly"

"i think you'd better tell her exactly what you just told me" dr stratigias said,then walked away

randy went back into the day room to talk to mickie

"hey hun,what'd dr. s want?" mickie asked

"mickie" he began,"she told me that you're pretending to be happy for my sake,is that true?"

mickie let out a big sigh

"yes,but its only for your sake,you've gone through so much in your life,i don't need my sadness to make you even worse. so i put on a happy face. but its not like that all the time,honest. a lot of the time i truly am happy. but most of the time,the reality of john's death sinks in and i go into this depression. knowing he'll never come back,knowing he's gone forever. its just too sad for words. and when i'm sad,i'll put on a happy face,for you"

"mick,i know these last couple days have been the hardest of your entire life,and i know how much you'll miss john. but you shouldn't hide how you're really feeling. we should always tell eachother our feelings. that's a part of the relationship. you can trust me with your emotions,mickie. i'm not going to judge you,just like i know you would never judge me. and we can get through this if you promise to never hide your real feelings again,ok?"

"ok,randy,i promise,i will never,ever hide what i'm really feeling again".

"good" randy replied,kissing her

"hey,look,its ashley" mickie stated,breaking the kiss

"hey ash" mickie greeted

ashley had her teddy bear in her hand,and was sucking her thumb.

"hi mickie" ashley greeted,taking her thumb out of her mouth

"how you feeling?" mickie asked

"terrible" ashley replied

"well,you came out of isolation,so you can't be feeling too bad"

"still sad" ashley said

ashley put her thumb back in her mouth and sat down on the couch

"what's with the teddy bear?" randy asked mickie

"oh,that's teddy,her favorite stuffed toy",mickie explained, "whenever she's sad or uncomfortable,she'll carry it around everywhere"

"oh" randy replied

"poor ash,she's had a lot happen to her in her life" mickie said

"i know" randy said,"after what she told us what she went through,its no wonder why she's here"

mickie really felt like randy should know ashley's full story. that she wasn't just teased and bullied in school. that there was much more to why she was at brightview.

"randy" mickie began

"yeah?" he answered

"i think there's somethin you should know,about ashley"

"ok,i'm listening"

"well,she didn't tell her full story. she wasn't just severely teased and bullied at school. she had a very horrible family life"

"how horrible?" randy asked

"her father beat her from when she was 7,all the way to age 16"

"and that went around not noticed for 9 years!?"

"no one in her town cared,no one. he would beat her every day for those 9 years. it got worse and worse as time went by"

"how do you know all this?"

"she told me, and she told it in group. her father came so close to killing her on so many ocassions. everytime her mother would try to help her,she'd get beat too.

"oh my god" randy said with disgust

"one night,it got really bad. her father came home drunk. he beat the shit out of ashley and threw her into the corner. he grabbed her mother by the throat and tried to strangle her. luckily,the door was wide open and a neighbor saw and called the police before any damage was done. ashley's mother almost died that night. that's why ashley's so close to her"

"oh god,that's so,terrible" randy said,not knowing how to reply.

"i know,its so horrible,to know somebody could do that to their own wife and little girl. its sickening"

randy looked over and noticed ashley was asleep on the couch.

"looks like she's asleep" randy said,"i'll go get someone to bring her to her room,i'll be right back"

randy left the day room to go get someone.

as he walked down the hall,every word mickie had just said burned into his mind. how could somebody do that to anybody,let alone their own flesh and blood? it made randy absolutley sick.

stay tuned for chapter 26


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26

randy had just caught up with dr stratigias

"hey,dr s" he said,"glad i caught up with you. ashley fell asleep in the day room. i think you should take her up to her room so she can sleep in peace"

"ok" she replied,"thank you for telling me."

"so,how did things go with mickie?" she asked as she and randy made their way to the day room

"just great" he said,"we talked it out,and she agreed to never hide her real emotions again".

"well that's nice to hear" she replied as she and randy walked into the day room

"ashley" she said,gently patting the girl to get up,"you feelin ok? do you want to go up to your room and take a nap?"

"where"s john?" ashley asked,"i want john"

dr stratigias couldn't believe what she had just heard. ashley had just asked to see john.

"um,ashley,you know that john is,dead,don't you?" dr stratigias asked with shock and concern

"how can he be dead?" ashley asked,"he can't be,he just can't be!"

dr stratigias was in shock. why was ashley saying these things? she knew full well that john was dead,so why was she talking like this?

"ash,sweetie,are you ok?"

"no,not ok,sad,john's dead,i know,but if i pretend he's alive,then he'll come back"

"is this how you've been thinking since he died?" dr stratigias asked

ashley sadly shook her head yes

everyone in the day room was looking on in concern,especially randy and mickie

"i'm sorry,ashley,but that's not how things work. john is gone and nothing will bring him back" dr stratigias explained,"tell you what,how about you come to my office for a quick emergency session"

"ok" ashley replied,getting off the couch

"is ashley going to be ok?" mickie asked

"i'm sure she'll be just fine" dr stratigias said,"she just needs to talk with me for a little while and she'll be ok"

"ok" mickie replied

dr stratigias and ashley left the day room and went to her office.

"now,ashley,i want you to tell me anything about how you are feeling right now"

"i feel sad" ashley replied

"i'm sure you do,everyone here does"

"no,i feel REALLY sad,i'll be sad forever"

"ashley,don't say that. you won't be sad forever. you will get better"

"but i need john. he protects me"

"protects you from what?"

"from daddy"

this confused dr stratigias. ashley's dad was in prison. she wouldn't need to be protected from him. he couldn't get to her.

"ashley,your father is in prison. he can't get you"

"NO!" ashley screamed,"he's not in prison! he's coming to get me and john's not here to save me!"

ashley went over and sat in the corner,hugging her teddy bear tightly.

"he gonna try to kill mommy again. then me! i need john!"

"why exactly do you think you need john? you survived 9 years of the abuse alone."

"he promise he would protect me. from everything and everyone. now hes dead. and no one can save me from daddy!"

ashley was sobbing hard and holding her teddy very closely. she was petting it and rocking back and forth.

"ashley,listen to me. you father is in jail. he can't get to you or your mother. i promise you"

"yes he can! he find a way to hurt me,then mommy! i'm scared!"

"please listen sweetheart,nobody is going to find you or hurt you. you have to believe me on that. he doesn't even know where you are. he can't hurt you,and i promise you that ashley massaro"

"promise?" ashley asked

"i promise"

"ok,i believe. but im still sad about john though".

"i know ashley,i know"

"will you hold me?"

"of course i will" dr stratigias said,opening her arms for ashley to lay in.

ashley layed in dr startigias' arms,sucking her thumb to relieve the emotional pain she was still in.

stay tuned for chapter 27


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

"where's ashley,is she ok"? randy asked when he saw dr. stratigias come into the day room.

"she's fine" dr. stratigias replied,"she went up to her room for a little while".

"i'm glad to know that she's ok" mickie added,"i'm very worried about her".

dr. stratigias didn't want to tell them about ashley's mental state. the poor girl was going through so much right now. it just can't be easy having severe depression and having a good friend die. if given the chance,she would probably kill herself.

"i know,mick" randy said,"i'm worried too,but as long as ashley has us,jeff,and velvet,than i'm sure she can get through it all".

"i hope so" mickie said.

"well,i'd better get back to work,see you guys" dr. stratigias said as she left.

"so," jeff aked,"ashley gonna be ok or what?"

"yeah,she's fine" mickie replied

mickie began to think. maybe its time randy knew both jeff and velvet's full stories of why they're here. since she had told ashley's already. mickie would tell her own,but what she said in group really is all. all that happened was that she got sick of her parents fighting and tried to hang herself. and that was all.

"guys" mickie began,"i know this will be hard,and if you don't want to,you don't have to,but maybe you should tell randy about why you're here".

jeff and velvet sighed at the comment. but knew she was right. since randy was now a part of their inner circle,he should know a bit about their pasts.

"alright" jeff said,"i'll go first". "i'm addicted to meth,as you already knew. but it all began after my parents divorced when i was 10. it was a pretty nasty divorce,too. my mom walked out on us. leaving me with my dad,and brother matt. my dad tried his best to keep the family together. working two jobs a day. and matt got a job too,and he was only 13. i never had a babysitter,so i was alone quite a lot. one day,i left the house for a walk. and as i was walking around,some guy gave me a white substance and asked me to try it. i asked for a lighter so i could smoke it,but he told me you don't smoke it,you snort it. it was cocaine. and let me tell you right now,that i became instantly addicted. i saw this guy every day and got my coke supply from him every day. soon,i wanted something better,something stronger,something more intense. and that's when i was introduced to meth. i did that shit every single day for 4 years. its a miracle i'm not dead yet and that not one tooth has fallen out of my head. one night,dad and matt found me on my bedroom floor,completely overdosed on meth. they took me to the hospital,and the doctors made me get help. so,long story short,here i am"

wow,randy thought. it IS a miracle that jeff is even alive after all that.

"looks like i'm up" velvet said,"i'm here because i like to stick anything sharp into my arms and legs. knives,forks,thumbtacks, nails,you name it. its kind of like cutting,except i jam the object inside instead of slicing myself with it. it started when i was 14. i was always given a hard time at school because my family was kind of poor. we couldn't afford much,we were able to buy food,water,and all that stuff. but we couldn't afford any good clothes from anywhere. so i had to get my clothes from goodwill. and the kids at school definatly took notice of that. they teased me nonstop everyday. they called me "poor piece of crap", or "goodwill girl",which weren't even creative names,but still bothered the fuck out of me. so one day after school,i got a knife out of my kitchen drawer,and stucck it deep into my arm. it felt so good. i did this for over a year,until my parents caught me and sent me here"

"wow" randy said,almost speechless,"i'm sorry that happened to you guys. i thought i had problems,but you guys have it worse,i'm sorry"

"thanks man" jeff said

"thanks for not laughing,and i'm sorry for slapping you a couple of days ago" velvet apologized

"no problem,its all good" randy accepted velvet's apology

"so,what do you want to do?" mickie asked,"we still have a long time until dinner and group"

"how about we just chill in here the rest of the day?" jeff suggested

"sounds good to me" randy said

so they all watched tv and did nothing until dinner time.

later that day,after dinner,it was time for group therapy.

"how do you think group will go today?" mickie asked randy as they entered the room and sat down.

"same as always" he replied,"boring".

"hello everyone" dr brooks greeted,"now before we get started,there are a couple of big announcements. the first one,is that two of our patients will be goingg home tomorrow"

"who?" amy asked

"they are in this group" dr. brooks explained,"cody rhodes and mike mizanin"

everyone was shocked.

"cody,would you like to talk first?" dr. brooks asked

"ok" he agreed,"i just want to say,wow. i mean,wow. when i got the news earlier today,i had mixed emotions. part of me was so happy and excited. another part of me was sad. sad that i'll never see any of my best friends here again. all of you in this group,and a lot of people not in this group,have been some of the best friends in the world to me. i'm happy to say that i'll be realeased into my real father's custody,and not my neglectful mother and abusive stepdad. i want to thank you guys for being so great to me. i will be back here for john's memorial service friday. and sadly,that's the last time you'll ever see me. i'll miss you all"

cody wiped some tears away

"ok mike,you're up" dr brooks said

"don't think you won't get an emotional speech from me,because its comin at you" mike said,chuckling,but with some tears in his eyes

everyone laughed with him.

"i want to say,thank you. thank you to the doctors for helping me get better,and thank you to the patients that were my friends. when i first came here,i couldn't wait to leave. now i'm almost sad that i'm leaving all my friends here behind. i'm gonna miss everyone here. yes,even you adam. i've had some ups here,and i've had some recent downs here. i,think you all know what i mean. and just like cody,i will be here for john's memorial serivice. and then i'll be gone. i'm gonna miss you guys"

mike also wiped away some tears.

"thank you,boys" dr. brooks thanked,"no doubt,we will miss you both. good luck in life. i know you can be successful in whatever you do"

the entire group clapped their hands for cody and mike.

"now" dr. brooks said,"with two patients leaving,we have a new patient joining us today".

a new patient? everyone thought to themselves,who could it be?

"everybody,please welcome,ted dibiase jr." dr brooks said

ted walked into the room,and randy was in shock.

"YOU!?" randy yelled

"ORTON!?" ted replied in shock

"you know eachother?" mickie asked

"remember i told you how i walked in on my now ex-girlfriend making out with another guy one night?" randy asked

"yeah" mickie replied

"well" randy began,"ted is that guy"

stay tuned for chapter 28


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28

"are you serious?" mickie asked randy in shock.

mickie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

and randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. the guy who had broken stacy and him apart,was now in the same hospital as him.

"unfortunatly,i am serious" randy responded.

"well,look who it is,long time no see orton,how've you been?" ted asked rather smugly.

"piss off" randy replied sharply.

"what's the matter?" ted asked,"not happy to see a fellow former member of the team? well don't feel bad,its not a big thrill seein you,either"

"hold on one second" dr. brooks said,interrupting them,"what's going on here?"

"let's just say me and ted here don't have the best history with eachother" randy said.

"oh? and why is that?" she asked.

"that's not open for discussion,let's just get group over with" randy said.

"fair enough" she agreed,"before we introduce ourselves,ted,i want to tell you that a patient passed away here a couple days ago,and we're all still very shocked over it"

"i'll let you know when i start to care" ted said.

"um,ok,everyone,introduce yourselves to ted"

"i'm amy" amy said,"and i'm here for my addiction to heroin"

"i'm adam" adam said,"i'm here for a severe drug addiction."

"i'm cody,and i was here for abusing and hurting myself,i'll be leaving tomorrow".

"i'm mike,also leaving tomorrow,i actually had an eating disorder"

"i'm kelly,and i'm here for slitting my wrists"

ashley was up next.

"ashley,are you going to introduce yourself?" dr. brooks asked

"i-i'm ashley,a-and i'm here for depression and cutting" she stuttered,still holding on to her teddy bear.

"its ok,ash" mickie said,"i'm mickie,and i'm here for running away and attempted suicide.

"and ted already knows me pretty well,so no reason to introduce myself" randy said.

"ok,thank you everyone"" dr. brooks said,"ted,would you like to tell the group a little bit about yourself?"

"nope" he quickly replied.

"are you sure?" dr brooks asked

"i wouldn't have said nope if i wasn't sure,now would i?" he asked

randy sat there,already tired of ted's arrogance.

"ted,stop being such an ass" randy told him.

"who's gonna make me?" ted stood up

"i am" randy replied,also standing up.

"take the first shot,asshole. go ahead,i'm standin right here,wide open. or are you gonna wait till i'm not lookin again?"

"what's he talking about,randy?" mickie asked

"its nothin,really" he replied

"enough out of you two" dr brooks said,"i think we should end group early today. we don't need a fight to break out. i will see you all tomorrow"

as soon as they left,mickie and randy got out of there fast and went into the game room to get away from ted.

"god,he's an asshole,no wonder you hate him!" mickie said.

"yeah,ted isn't exactly what you would call man of the year. he's bi-polar. out of his fuckin mind sometimes"

"speak of the devil" mickie said,pointing out ted,who walked into the game room smoking a cigarette.

"excuse me,ted,is it?" dr vickie guerrero asked,"there's no smoking in the game room. you'll have to take that to the smoking lounge or put it out."

"i just started this thing,i'm not goin anywhere else with it. that's a waste of energy"

"then put it out"

ted took a big puff of his cigarette,blew smoke into dr. guerrero's face,threw the cigarette on the floor,and stomped it out.

"looks like you got a mess to clean up" ted said

"ted,this is your first day,so i am only required to give you a warning,but you had better not do something this disrespectful again" dr guerrero said,picking the cigarette butt off the ground,throwing it away.

"well,its my old pal randy again,how's it goin?" he said

"go fuck yourself dibiase,we're not pals and we never have been and we never will be"  
"who's the slut here?" ted asked,pointing at mickie

"what did you just say?" mickie asked in anger

"i said,WHO'S THE SLUT?" ted repeated,slowly and loudly this time.

"you're gonna regret sayin that,dibiase" randy told him.

"sure i will. as soon as i turn my back,right?"

"fuck you"

"randy,tell me what he's talking about" mickie asked

"its nothing,mickie,really"

"oh what's the matter randy?" ted asked,"still haven't told your girlfriend here how much of a coward you are? how you attacked me from behind that football game?

"what?" mickie asked,surprised

"that's right" ted said,"randy isn't the knight in shining armor you thought he was"

"randy,is this true? did you really attack ted when he wasn't looking? is he the football player you said you beat up?"

"go ahead randy,tell her,tell her how you thought beatin the shit out of me was the best form of revenge. i'm sure she'll love to hear it"

randy sighed

"its true,mick,its true" randy said sadly,"it was a week after i found him in the locker room with stacy. during the game that night,something inside of me just snapped. so when he wasn't looking,i came up from behind and beat the fuck out of him. i'm sorry mickie"

"randy,its ok,you don't have to apologize at all,you're the one who's right,not ted. he deserved every second of that ass kicking"

"what?" ted asked,pissed,"you bitch!"

"HA! in your face dick!" randy bragged towards ted

"you know,randy,that night you walked in on me and stacy,we weren't just makin out. after you left,we played a little football game of our own,if you know what i mean"

"fuck you" randy said

"don't worry,stacy already did" ted smiled

"you son of a bitch!" randy yelled,coming towards ted,but mickie stopped him.

"that's right orton,let the crazy bitch hold you back,,before you get your ass kicked" ted said

randy was more pissed than ever. why did ted have to be in this hospital of all places?

"you ruined my life!" randy yelled at ted

"don't be jealous cause stacy left a zero and got with a hero" ted bragged

"i'll kill you!" randy threatened

"if you don't kill yourself first" ted laughed

just then,dr angle came into the room

"randy,you have a session with me right now" he said

"fine" randy replied,"anything to restrain myself from this asshole"

ted laughed at randy in response

"mickie,stay away from ted,ok?" randy asked

"you don't have to tell me twice" mickie said

"ok,i'll see you in a little bit"randy said,walking off to dr angle's office.

stay tuned for chapter 29


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29

"so randy,how are things today?" dr. angle said as they walked into his office.

"go drink zebra piss,angle,i ain't tellin you a fuckin thing" randy shot back

"watch the language" dr. angle warned.

"whatever,let's just get this over with"

"i noticed you and ted had a little tension going there,care to tell what all that was about?"

"jesus christ,what part of I'M NOT TELLING YOU A FUCKING THING did you not understand?"

"well it seems you and ted know eachother very well,because i don't think you just instantly decided you hate eachother" dr. angle said in a matter of fact tone.

"fine" randy replied,"if i tell you about this one thing,will you shut up and quit badgering me to open up? because i'll open up when i'm damn well and ready!"

randy's face was turning red with anger.

"fair enough,randy" dr. angle agreed,"go ahead and tell me about you and ted's history"

randy took a deep breath,and began to tell.

"it all started 8 or 9 months ago. i was on the school football team,we had just won the homecoming game. i was celebrating with my family for a little bit. after that,i went into the locker room to get changed. pretty much everyone had gone home,so the place was totally empty. anyways,as soon as i walked into the locker room,there was ted,making out with my girlfriend. i couldn't believe what i was looking at. i left without saying a word. then,just a few weeks later,during a game,i got pissed and couldn't take it anymore. so i attacked him from behind,and got cut from the team and suspended for it. when i got back to school,i found out ted had been promoted to my position as running back. the homecoming game was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of my life,instead,it was the worst night of my life"

dr. angle was shocked at what randy had went through with ted. but he was glad randy had finally began to open up. this was definatly the start of the process of getting better.

"wow,randy" dr angle began,"i'm sorry all that happened to you. it definatly had to be hard to go through all of that. you seem like a good kid who just went down the wrong path. i'm sure you and ted can at least attempt to put your past behind you and try to get better"

"sorry doc" randy said,"but me and ted will never,ever get along. i hate him and everything he's ever done. i cannot stand him. and if he stays in this hospital,i WILL kill him"

"randy,you don't mean that" dr. angle said,"you're just angry is all"

"yeah,and ted is the driving force of why i'm angry in the first fuckin place!"

"calm down" dr angle told him,"everything will be fine"

"nothing is fine dr asshole!" randy told him,"the bastard that ruined my life is now in the same hospital as me! and you think i'm just gonna walk around him like he never did a single thing to me? you're crazy!"

randy's anger was testing dr angle's patience. randy had one of the most severe cases of anger he had ever seen in his 15 years of being a therapist.

"i think we had better end here for today" dr angle said

"good" randy snapped,"you're gettin on my fuckin nerves anyway!"

randy slammed the door as he exited the room. how could angle just blatently ignore almost every word he had told him about ted? its was bullshit,he thought to himself. there was nothing randy wanted more than to kill ted with his bare hands. if they were out on the streets,randy would ring ted's neck in a second. randy was also worried. ted had already taken stacy from him. but he'll be damned if ted even tries to lay a finger on mickie.

stay tuned for chapter 30


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30

randy had just finished up his session with dr. angle. he went into the game room. he saw no sign of ted,which was a good thing. he saw mickie sitting on the couch,talking to ashley,who had just went in there a few minutes before.

"i'm glad to see you're feelin a little better" mickie told her best frind.

"i'm still sad" ashley replied.

"i know,ash,i know,but like i've promised before,we will get through this together" mickie reassured.

"hey guys" randy said when he joined mickie and ashley,"how's it goin,ash?"

"horrible" ashley replied.

"don't worry kid,you'l pull through,you seem like a strong girl" randy told her.

"thanks,i guess" ashley replied,starting to suck her thumb again.

"so" randy began,getting off the subject so he wouldn't make ashley feel uncomfortable,"where'd the asshole go?"

"he decided to take his filthy habit to the smoking lounge after all" mickie said.

"good" randy replied,"hopefully he dies of lung cancer. We can just throw his body out in the dumpster,his body would be a waste of a good cemetary"

"you really hate him,don't you?" mickie said

"you're god damn right i do" randy said

just then,ted walked back into the room.

"damn it" randy said,"every time we mention him,he fucking appears!"

"well,looks like psycho boy is back" ted insulted.

"dibiase,you have no room to talk about being psychotic. yeah,i mutilated my own body and tried to off myself one or two times,but you're bi-polar,which in at least your case,is another word for psycho!" randy told him.

"at least i have an excuse,you're crazy because you have such a fucked up life" ted smugly responded.

"my life is fucked up because of you" randy said,"you ruined my god damn life"

"and proud of it" ted smiled,"if i had the chance to go back in time and ruin your life over and over again,i gladly would"

ted looked over at ashley,who was sitting on the couch still holding her teddy bear and sucking her thumb.

"who's the sexy blonde right here?" ted asked.

"that's ashley,and leave her alone" mickie said.

"don't worry,i will" ted said,"i wouldn't waste my time with a bitch who's actin like a 4 or 5 year old"

"don't you dare call her a bitch!" randy warned.

"yeah" mickie agreed,"and she's not acting like a 5 year old,she's holding that teddy bear because its a childhood toy she's had since she was a child and she carries it around when she's upset,and the only reason she sucks her thumb is because it gives her a form of relief"

"sounds like typical little kid behavior to me" ted said.

"listen asshole" randy told ted,getting even more fed up with him,"one of her and mickie's best friends in the world died a few days ago,and ashley is still in an extreme state of shock,so back off!"

"who is this punk-ass that died anyways?" ted asked.

"his name is john cena,and he was,and always will be more of a man than you will EVER be!" mickie stated proudly.

"oh puh-lease,i could have probably whooped that guy's ass in a second" ted bragged.

"he could bench press 400 pounds" mickie said,"he could do sixty reps lifting weights in the weight room"

"oh yeah? so what" ted said.

"here's a picture of him" mickie said,taking a picture she had of john out of her pocket.

ted was shocked at what he saw,john was only 17 years old,but looked like a pro wrestler.

"um,so,that doesn't mean anything" ted said,not knowing how to resond as he handed mickie back the picture.

"thank you for prooving me right" mickie bragged.

"shut up,crazy bitch" ted said towards mickie.

bad idea,as soon as he said that,randy had him by the collar of his shirt.

"i'd be careful with what i say to mickie if i were you,especially when randy orton is around to hear it!" randy threatened.

"sorry orton,didn't know i was messin with your girlfriend here" ted fakely apologized,"i'm surprised she sees anything in you,but then again,i guess you were both meant for eachother. after all,you're both lunatics" ted laughed.

randy tried to ignore ted. but just couldn't. he wanted so badly to slam his head into the pool table and watch him bleed.

"i don't know who's stupider orton,you for actually for thinking a girl could love a psycho like mickie for actually loving a psycho like you" ted laughed again.

"stop fighting! i hate fighting!" ashley suddenly yelled.

"i'm sorry ash" randy apologized to the now crying girl.

"see what you started dibiase?" randy said,hugging his friend ashley to comfort her.

"wow,its amazing what little things can piss these maniacs off" ted said,leaving the room with an arrogant smile on his face.

randy and mickie watched ted in disgust as they were comforting ashley. he truly was one of the biggest assholes to walk through brightview's doors. mickie had already grown to hate him,and randy's hate for him increased.

stay tuned for chapter 31


	31. Chapter 31

chapter 31.

"its ok,ash,its ok" randy told the crying girl as he hugged her and apologized for making her upset for fighting right in front of her,not knowing she hated fighting.

"its ok,i know you didn't mean it" ashley said.

"are you ok ashley?" mickie asked with concern.

ashley nodded her head.

"i'm fine micke" ashley replied,"i'm going to my room and goin to bed early tonight,good night"

"night ash" mickie replied as ashley left the room,"i'm so sorry,randy,i should have told you that ashley can't stand seeing people fighting,it really upsets her"

"you don't have to apologize at all" randy reassured her.

"but still" mickie began,"i really should have told you about it"

"mickie,its my fault. even if i didn't know ashley hated fighting,i should have known better than to fight right in front of her like that when she's in that emotionally damaged state"

"i don't know,i guess its both our faults" mickie replied sadly,"i just hate seeing her like this so much. she's my best friend and i care so much about her,i don't think she'll ever be the same because of john's death. and it hurts knowing i can't help her,and a bunch of stuck up doctors think they can just help everyone by saying "its not so bad" over and over again. well it is so bad. john is dead,ashley's become emotionally damaged,and the guy that ruined your life is now in the same hospital as you and already he's under both our skins!"

mickie punched the wall and slid down to the floor,crying.

randy sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"mickie" he began,"now,i'm not going to say "it'll be ok" without knowing for sure like half the doctors here do. i'm going to say it because i know it'll be ok. you have some of the best friends in the world here. its obvious that jeff,ashley,and velvet all care a lot about you. ashley is in a deep state of shock and trauma,but i can bet you she doesn't want you to be worried about her. she loves you like a sister,just like all of your friends do. you'll all miss john,i know,but he would miss you,too,if there is a heaven,i guarentee that he is in it right now,smiling down on you. and i bet he would say, mickie,what are you doin down there cryin over me for? i'm in a better place,don't worry about me,be happy,get better,so you can leave brightview and then hock a big loogey at the building when you do"

"wow" mickie said,"that really does sound like something john would say. thank you,randy,that meant a lot to me,you always know just what to say"

mickie layed her head on randy's shoulder,purring like a cat.

"ohh,bad kitty" randy teased.

mickie responded by playfully hitting him in the shoulder.

"no hitting,you two" michelle,the night time supervisor,warned them.

"sorry michelle" mickie replied.

"so" randy said,"we got 4 hours until bed,what do we do until then?"

"let's just sit here and relax the rest of the day" mickie suggested.

"good idea" randy agreed.

randy and mickie got off the floor and sat back down on the couch. they talked about one thing after another for a long time. before they knew it,it was time for bed.

later that night

randy was tossing and turning in his bed,it almost looked like he was having somewhat of a seziure,but he was having a nightmare.

"_so,randy,how are you doin?"_ mickie asked as she and randy walked around the hospital.

"_pretty good,it still sucks that ted is here,though"_ randy replied.

"_yeah,ted sucks,and so does life ever since john died"_

_"i know mick,it sucks,but i promise we will get through this together"_

_"no,randy,we won't. the pain will never stop,it will be here forever. burned into my mind and soul like a tire fire. so,i have no choice but to end it all,right now"._

mickie pulled out a knife. randy had the look of fear on his face. was mickie about to do what he thought she was about to do?

"_goodbye,randy,i'll miss you"_

_"no,mickie,don't!"_ randy begged.

but it was too late,mickie had slit her wrist and blood flowed everywhere. it was so intense she died instantly.

"noooo!!" randy yelled,shooting up out of bed in a cold sweat. it was all just a nightmare. a horrific nightmare.

"god,oh jesus" randy muttered to himself

"randy" jeff said tiredly,waking up,"you alright man?"

"i'm fine jeff,just a terrible dream is all"

"about what?" he asked

"nothin jeff,nothin,its ok"

with that said,jeff layed back down and went back to sleep. randy looked up at the clock at on the wall. it was 3:45 a.m.

he wasn't sure if he was going to able to get back to sleep after that,nor did he want to. even though it was short,it was by far,the worst nightmare he'd ever had in his entire life. and he had a lot. he closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

stay tuned for chapter 32


	32. Chapter 32

chapter 32.

Mickie had just got up. she looked at her clock. it was 3:46 a.m. She could have sworn she had just heard randy screaming. she was feeling worried. was he ok? did something happen? did she even hear him scream at all,or was she just imagining it because she had been so tired? she looked over at ashley,who was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth and cuddled up with her teddy bear. mickie now found it hard to fall back asleep,so she reached over to the table next to her bed and got her edgar allen poe book. reading a story from that always helped her get to sleep. she opened it up and began to read "the tell-tale heart".

a few minutes later,mickie was almost finished with the story,she was at the very last sentence-

"villains!" i shreiked,"dissemble no more! i admit the deed! tear up the planks! here,here! it is the beating of his hideous heart!"

mickie closed the book and put it back on the table. it had worked,she was ready to get back to sleep. she close her eyes and wandered off to dreamland.

the next morning at breakfast,randy had met up with mickie and their friends at their usual table. so far no sign of ted,which was always a good thing. as they ate and talked,randy had pondered about whether or not he should tell mickie about the nightmare he had. he didn't want her to worry,but he would also feel like a hypocrite because he would be doing what he told her not to do-hiding his real emotions. mickie was also thinking,about if she should ask randy if that was his scream last night.

"mickie" randy began,deciding to tell her after all,"i had this horrible nightmare last night"

"about what?" mickie asked with concern.

"well,it was with me and you,we were just walking around the place,talking,and a whole bunch of normal shit like that".

"and?" mickie signaled for him to continue.

"and i mentioned how it sucked that ted was here. you said that life sucks since john died,and, well, that's when it got scary. you pulled out a knife,slit your wrist,and died instantly".

mickie was shocked at what she had just heard.

"randy,my god,i'm so sorry you dreamt that,did you scream when you woke up?"

"yes"

"i thought i heard you scream. i'm just glad you're all right. i thought either i was imagining it,or something bad had happened to you"

"i'm glad you're ok,too" ashley told randy with a mouth full of cereal.

"i was wonderin why you wouldn't tell me what was goin on last night" jeff added,"that nightmare is so horrible,no wonder you didn't want to bring it up".

"thanks guys,i appreciate the concern" randy thanked.

breakfast that morning was going fine,that is until ted showed up at randy and mickie's table.

"hello again everybody" ted greeted in a jackass tone.

"shouldn't you be eatin,dibiase?" randy asked.

"i'm finished,i can do whatever i want until class"

ted let out a huge burp right in randy's face. that really pissed randy off,not only did none of the adults do a thing about it,they weren't even paying attention!

"great" randy told himself,"the one time you need these people,and they're too busy to notice".

ted burped in randy's face yet again. and still,the doctors were too busy to do a thing.

"cut it out you ass" mickie warned ted.

"who's gonna make me?" ted asked,"you psychos don't scare me,especially orton here".

ted burped in randy's face for yet a third time. randy couldn't take it anymore. he slammed ted hard onto the floor and punched him straight in the face. before randy could even lift another fist,he was grabbed by michelle and karen.

"what is going on here?" dr. mcmahon asked furiously.

"that son of a bitch started it!" randy exclaimed,pointing at ted.

"i don't care who started it" dr mcmahon said, "what you did wasn't the way to finish it. i'm sorry but you have to be sedated and placed in isolation"

"you don't have to sedate me,mcmahon,i'll go peacefully" randy told him.

"alright then,michelle,karen,please take mr. orton to isolation".

as randy was being walked away,he looked over at ted,who was getting up off the floor,holding his bloody nose. randy was proud with what he had just done. he felt accomplished.

"here we are,randy" michelle said,bringing randy into the small padded room,shutting the door.

randy was pissed he was in there because of something ted had started.

"GOD DAMN THIS PLACE!!!" randy yelled,punching one of the padded walls.

"I HATE THIS WHOLE FUCKING HOSPITAL! I HATE ALL THESE FUCKING DOCTORS WHO THINK THEY CAN MAKE EVERYBODY FEEL BETTER!!!!!"

randy felt a little foolish that he was yelling to himself,but he didn't care,as long as he got the anger out,that's all that mattered to him.

he continued to punch the walls in anger. sometimes even slamming his head into them. he took off his hoodie and threw it across the small,secluded room.

randy picked the hoodie back up

"you" randy said to the hoodie,"you have done a good job at hiding my mutilated arms and torso from dibiase,let's keep it that way"

randy slipped the black hoodie back on. he knew that if ted saw even one of those thousands of scars, ted would never shut up about it. that's the reason he didn't take it off his first couple of days at brightview,he felt he would be ridiculed. and after revealing the cuts to everyone,randy was pissed that he had to hide them under that hoodie yet again because ted was there. all that progress randy had made over the last few days,ruined,by ted.

randy started to take his frustration out on the padded walls yet again. pretending that it was ted he was punching.

the only other thing randy could think about-was mickie. and that's who he decided to keep his mind on until he gets out of isolation,which he hoped would be soon.

stay tuned for chapter 33


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33.

it had now been over 3 hours since randy had been unfairly placed in isolation for assaulting ted at breakfast. mickie and ashley still couldn't believe what had happened. they hoped randy would be out soon. they left their class of the day an headed on over towards the day room,where,unfortunatly,ted was.

"oh,great" mickie said sarcastically,"HE'S here".

"well,hello ladies" ted greeted smugly.

"piss off asshole,you got randy put in isolation" mickie said.

"correction" ted stated,"orton got HIMSELF put in isolation. last time i checked,i never said,hey orton,beat the shit out of me right here in the middle of the dinning hall".

"no" mickie replied,"but you might as well have when you kept burping in his face like that. you were basically asking for the ass kicking you recieved".

"is that right?" ted asked,followed by a soft chuckle,"all he did was punch me once,he couldn't even get the job done. what a half-ass".

"because he got pulled away" mickie corrected,"if he hadn't,you'd be dead right now".

"you amuse me when you stick up for your equally psychotic boyfriend" ted said,laughing.

ted looked straight at ashley.

"hello there pretty girl,enjoy the fight yesterday?" ted sarcastically asked,knowing full well the fight upset her.

ashley didn't say anything,she just let out a soft whimper and backed away. it was no secret that she was petrified of ted.

"leave her alone!" mickie demanded.

"what? i'm not doin anything" ted smiled,"am i botherin you,ashley?"

ashley nodded her head yes.

"whatever" ted sharply responded,"all it takes is a raise to the voice to scare this little bitch".

"don't you EVER call her that again" mickie warned.

"or what?" ted asked,"what's gonna happen? is she gonna make me? i don't think so. are you gonna make me? i don't think so. and after this morning's little incident,i am damn sure randy doesn't have the balls to".

mickie sighed. she had had it up to here with ted. she wasn't sure how much more of his pathetic,jackass attitude she could take.

"just leave us alone,please?" ashley weakly begged ted.

ted shot ashley,who was now over in the corner hugging her knees,a dirty look.

"ok,i'll leave you guys alone,for now,at least,but i'll be back. see ya',ash".

with that,ted exited the day room.

"god ashley,are you ok?" mickie asked her cowering friend.

"i'm ok" the terrified girl replied.

"good"

mickie hugged ashley and stroked her hair.

meanwhile,randy was still in isolation. he was sitting on the floor, finally calmed down after yelling and hitting the walls. he wanted to get out of there,and see mickie. just as he was thinking these thoughts,the door began to open.

"randy?" dr angle said,hoping for the angry young man to answer.

"oh god,not this asshole again" randy mumbled.

"well randy,you had quite the anger outburst this morning,which is why you were put in here. do you think you're ready to come out now?"

"hell yes" randy happily replied,getting up.

"before you resume all normal activities,i want to ask you a few questions" dr angle told him.

"oh god damn it,what?" randy asked.

"how are you feeling right at this very moment?"

randy thought about answering with a smart ass statement,just like he always has so far. but what was the use in it? he couldn't keep it up forever. he decided to open up.

"well" randy began,"i'm happy i'm gettin out of isolation. but i'm still pissed that i got put in here in the first place,all because of something ted started".

"i see" dr angle said,writing notes,"go on".

"i just feel so angry. i really think i've made progress since i've been here,and ted shows up and fucks it all up. he ruined my life at school,now he wants to ruin it here,too! everything he touches is turned into disaster. and he enjoys every fuckin minute of it".

"randy,i know that you've had a tough life" dr. angle said,"and i know its going to be extremely hard having him in the same hospital as you. but you can't just live your life with hatred because of on person. you have to try your best to not let ted get under your skin".

"that's bullshit doc!" randy exclaimed,"you've only known that prick for a day! i've known him since middle school! he's no good,and nothing good will ever come from him! i can't even tell you how much i want to see him die. i hate him more than anything,and there is a lot in my life i hate. i hate him! i hate,hate,hate,HAAAAAAAATTTTEEEEE!!!!!!!!!".

randy slid to the floor with tears in his eyes. he was actually crying. this was the first time since he was a child that he's cried.

dr. angle wrote down that randy has finally opened up and showed emotion.

"why does this all have to be so hard?" randy asked through sobs.

"because you're sad,and you're upset" dr. angle replied sympathetically,"but i promise you that you will get better".

"you just don't know how horrible things are" randy sobbed.

"i'm sure i don't,but that doesn't mean i can't try to understand where you're coming from and try to help you".

"god i need help" randy sobbed.

randy buried his face in his palms and continued to cry. not just about the fact that ted was fucking things up for him. just,everything. everything that had went wrong in his life. everything people had done to him,and everything he had done to himself.

stay tuned for chapter 34


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34.

Randy had finally gotten out of isolation after talking to Dr. Angle. It was a hell of a relief to be out of that small, dark, and padded room. And it was even more of a relief when he stepped into the day room, where he saw Mickie and Ashley. He hoped that they were doing alright while he was gone, and that Ted had not messed with them.

"Randy,you're out!" Mickie yelled happily when she noticed Randy walking into the room.

She ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Mickie,need to breath" Randy said,giving playful gasps for air.

Mickie gave him a little punch to the shoulder. She looked right into his eyes and took note of something, Randy's eyes were red, it looked almost as if he had been crying.

"Randy" she said. "were you,crying?"

Randy quickly covered his eyes after Mickie said this, hiding the fact that he had indeed been crying. The last thing he wanted his girlfriend to know is that he cried. It was just too embarassing to him.

"No,of course not" Randy lied.

"Well then,why are your eyes red like that?" Mickie asked him, demanding to know the truth.

"Um, it must be my allergies" Randy lied yet again.

"What are you allergic to?" Mickie asked, as if she had seen right through his lies.

"Uh, um, i'm allergic to, uh, i'm allergic to, walls"

Ok,randy decided to himself, that is offically the stupidest thing said by anyone.

"Randy" Mickie began, " I want you to be straight up honest with me, were you crying?".

It was no use, Mickie obviously knew that from the start, he might as well tell her the truth.

"Fine" Randy admitted, "I was crying, there, happy now?".

Randy found shame and embarassment in telling her he cried. It just wasn't something he wanted to say, especially to her. Yes, he knew she would completely understand, but he still felt ashamed. If it had been anyone else, Randy wouldn't even dare mentioning it. Even if he would have to go through the most brutal form of torture. Nothing would get that out of him.

"Its ok" mickie said, "Its ok to cry, Randy, don't feel humiliated over it, crying is a normal thing, it cleanses the soul".

Randy hated that he knew what Mickie was saying was right. Crying is a healthy thing, no matter how embarassed it makes you feel sometimes.

"And remember what you told me?" Mickie asked, "About not hiding your real emotions, live up to that, don't just tell somebody not to do it then you go around and do it yourself".

Randy was just about to tell Mickie how right she was, when he saw Ashley sitting in the corner.

"Is Ashley ok?" Randy asked with concern.

"Yeah,she's fine" Mickie reassured, "Ted was just being an asshole like usual and it gave Ash a little scare is all".

"God damn him" Randy said with disgust.

"Ashley's really scared of him, poor girl" Mickie said.

"How come?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure" mickie said, "There's just some people Ashley can become easily afraid of for no reason, i think it has to do with her abusive childhood".

"I'll go talk to her" Randy said, walking over to where Ashley was sitting.

"Hey Ash" Randy greeted, "How ya' doin?"

"Good" Ashley replied in a rather shaky voice.

"Now, Mickie tells me you're afraid of Ted, is that true?"

Ashley nodded her head yes.

"You shouldn't feel afraid of him, there's not a thing he can do to you".

"But he might hurt me, he looks and acts like he could".

"Trust me, Ash, he can't hurt you , i don't thnk he would if he had the chance too anyway".

"That's what mommy said about daddy, but it happened anyway".

Poor girl, Randy thought, she has had such a horrible childhood, that its hard for her to trust anyone who just seems threatning in the tiniest ways.

"You know why that son of a bitch isn't gonna hurt you?" Randy asked.

"Why?" Ashley asked in return.

"Because you have me, Mickie, Jeff, and Velvet. And we're you're friends, and we are going to protect you if he even looks like he wants to hurt you".

"Really?".

"You bet".

"Ok" Ashley said happily.

She wrapped her arms around Randy, giving him a big hug.

"Jesus" Randy laughed, "You and Mick are gonna end up huggin the life out of me before the day is done".

Ashley laughed in response.

"Fell better?" Randy asked her.

"Yes" Ashley replied.

"Good" Randy said, proud he had helped the scared girl out. He could still see pain and hurt in her eyes, though, it still couldn't be easy for her losing John. He was, next to Mickie, her best friend. He was a protector in her eyes, a hero. She loved him like a big brother and she would miss him more than anything.

"I'm glad you're feelin better, Ashley" Mickie told her friend.

"i'm not feeling better, Mick, i'm just happy Randy promised to protect me from Ted, i'm still sadder than ever, and always will be, i'm sorry" Ashley apologized, then walked off.

"God, i hate seeing her like this" Mickie said.

"I know" Randy agreed, "She'll never be the same, i feel so bad for her".

"I just wish she would be happy again" Mickie said, hugging Randy, and crying.

"Its ok, Mickie, its ok to cry, its ok to cry" Randy told her as he hugged her, repeating what she had told him a few minutes earlier, coming to a realization that she was indeed right when she said all of that to him.

stay tuned for chapter 35


	35. Chapter 35

chapter 35.

Mickie contniued to cry in Randy's arms. She was still upset that Ashley was in a deep, depressed state. It hurt her to see her like that, she cared more about Ashley's happiness than her own. She just wanted her to feel better.

"Randy" she said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm gonna go up to me and Ash's room to see how she's doing".

"Ok, i'll see you in a bit" Randy said, kissing her.

Mickie left the day room and went up to her's and Ashley's room. When she walked in, she saw Ashley sitting on her bed, holding a picture of John.

"Ash?" Mickie asked, hoping that Ashley was ok, "Are you feelin ok?"

Ashley nodded her head no. She was not feeling ok at all, she was feeling horrible, the same way she had been feeling for days since John died.

"Oh, Ash, what's wrong with you?" Micke mumbled under her breath. She just wanted her best friend to go back to normal.

"I remember the day this picture was taken" Ashley stated about the picture she was holding," It was only a couple of weeks after i arrived here, John and I had already become best friends. That day, he was goin around the hospital taking pictures".

(flashback) :

John was actually a great photographer. He wanted to have a career in it one day. That day, John was bored, so he took his camera and decided to take some pictures. At the moment, John was taking a picture of Mickie and Ashley in the day room.

"Ok" John began, "Mick, i want you and Ash to stand side by side with your arms crossed, lookin kind of pissed".

"Why do we have to look pissed?" Ashley asked.

"Because it'll look sexy that way" John said with a smile.

Mickie and Ashley laughed at John's ridiculous statement, and got in the side by side, arms crossed posistion.

"Alright" John said, getting his camera ready, "And- oh damn it Jeff, get the hell out of my shot".

Jeff had stood in between Ashley and Mickie, with a smile on his face.

"Jeff, get the hell out of here, i'll take a picture of you three together later" John said, "Right now i'm just focused on these two".

"aww, you're no fun" Jeff teased, walking out of the shot.

Jeff walked out from between Mickie and Ashley and smacked John in the back of the head. John flipped him off in response.

"Ok then" John said, "Without any further interruptions, are you two ready?"

"Yes" Mickie and Ashley said in unison.

"In 1, 2, 3!" John said, taking the picture.

John took a look at the photo when it came out of the camera. That was the good thing about having a camera like that, the pictures would just come right out after shooting them.

"You girls look great" John said, looking at the photo.

"Well let us see!" Mickie demanded.

John handed them the photo. They smiled at what they saw. They really loved how the picture came out.

"John,its great" Ashley said, "Thank you for taking it".

"No problem" he replied, "If you want, Ash, i'll let you take a picture of me".

"I'm not very good at takin pictures" Ashley admitted.

"Have you ever taken one before?" John asked.

"To be honest, no" Ashley told him.

"Then how do you know you're bad at it?" he asked, "Never judge yourself about something unless you've tried it, don't say you're horrible if it turns out you might be good at it, always believe in yourself, Ashley, never give up".

"Ok" she agreed, "I'll give it a shot".

"Cool" John replied, handing Ashley the camera, standing against the wall.

"You see the button on the top of the camera?" John asked, "Just press it and you've got yourself a picture".

Ashley nodded, she pushed the button and it took the picture.

"Hey, that's not bad at all" John said when he saw the photo after it came out.

The picture was of John with his arms crossed and was propped up against the wall with a big smile.

"See?" John said to Ashley, "You're not bad with photography at all, what's your main talent in life?".

"Well" Ashley began, "I'm kind of an artist, i like to draw and paint stuff, sometimes write poetry".

"That's cool" John complimented, "Stick to that and one day you'll go far in life, just keep going for your dream and it will come true".

"Thanks" Ashley thanked.

"You're welcome" John replied, "By the way, you can keep the picture of me if you want".

"Thanks again" Ashley said, putting the photo in her pocket.

"So where was I?" John asked himself, "Oh yeah, i was gonna take a picture of you, Mickie, and Jeff together".

As Ashley went and stood over with Mickie and Jeff for the picture, she knew that she and John would be friends forever, and nothing would tear their friendship up.

(flashback ends)

"Aww Ashley, come here" Mickie said with open arms, signaling for her friend to hug her.

"I still can't believe he's gone" Ashley said with a trail of tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

" I know Ash, but he'll always be in our minds, and in our hearts".

Ashley jusr cried as a response and walked out of the room after hugging Mickie, not bothering to tell her where she was going.

Mickie just sat there on Ashley's bed and sighed. She picked up the picture Ashley left on the bed.

"Oh, John" Mickie said to the picture, "We all miss you, i wish you could be here with us, Ashley needs you now more than ever".

Mickie kissed the picture of her fallen friend and headed back to the day room.

stay tuned for chapter 36


	36. Chapter 36

chapter 36.

Mickie walked back into the day room, completely heartbroken at the fact that Ashley can't seem to move on with life after John's death. The situation was hard for everyone, but it seemed to affect Ashley the most. She already had severe depression, and this made it all worse.

"Hey Mick" Randy greeted, "Is Ashley ok?".

"No, she's not" Mickie said truthfully, "She is very far from ok, she's feeling horrible, and i fear she'll be this way forever".

"Come on Mickie" Randy said, "I know she seems that way now, but she won't be sad for the rest of her-

"GOD DAMN IT RANDY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Mickie loudly interrupted, "You don't understand Ashley's state of mind, when it comes to something as sad as death, especially the death of a great friend, Ashley could lose her mind and stay depressed forever".

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could somebody just stay in a deep depression forever? It seemed impossible. Maybe Mickie was right, maybe he just didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to yell at you" Mickie apologized.

"Don't worry about it, its fine" Randy told her.

"Its just everything that's been happening lately" Mickie said, "So many things have been going wrong, John's death, Ashley's depression, Ted arriving, ok now i sound like a broken record, saying the same thing i did yesterday".

"Its ok" Randy reassured, "I understand, you're upset about all of this and feel the need to tell me a few times, i'm totally all right with it".

"Thanks Randy" she thanked.

Just then, faster than you can say "jackass", Ted walked in.

"Well, well, well" Ted mocked, "Look who's out. Tell me Randy, how was it in the tiny padded room i knew you'd end up in one day?".

"It was a lot better than listening to your big mouth" Randy shot back.

Randy noticed that there was a bandage on Ted's nose, no doubt it was from what he had done to him earlier.

"Nice bandage, it really improves you" Randy insulted.

"Yeah, well, at least you had the balls to attack me while i was lookin this time, pussy" Ted snapped.

"You'd better shut it before i crush you, you little fucktard" Randy threatened.

Mickie watched the argument carry on. She wished Ted would just leave people the hell alone.

"Hey Mick" Ted said, "Where's your sexy little friend Ashley at?"

"Stop talking about her, or you'll regret it" Mickie warned.

"What are you gonna do about it, get Randy here to do your dirty work for you? After what happened this morning, he doesn't have the balls to hit me again".

Ted chuckled arrogantly at his own statement. Mickie couldn't believe how evil Ted could be. His heart was colder than a late winter night.

"She asked you to stop talking about Ashley in such a filthy way, so i suggest you do it" Randy told the smug young man.

"What's she gonna do, beat me up?" Ted asked, laughing afterwards.

"No" Mickie replied, "But i can tell Dr. Mcmahon that you won't leave people alone, even after they've asked you to stop, and trust me, he WILL get strict with you".

"I ain't afraid of him" Ted said with confidence.

Randy could feel his blood start to boil. He was so tired of Ted's arrogance. He began to form fists with his hands. His teeth were starting to grind against eachother like a saw on a log. His face was turning different shades of red. He was ready to beat the shit out of Ted right then and there. The very next word Ted said would make Randy crack his skull into a million pieces.

But before either one of them could say or do anything, Dr. angle came into the room.

"Ted, you have your first session with me now" Dr. angle told him.

"Whatever, i'm gettin tired of winning this fight anyways" Ted said, walking off with Dr. Angle.

Randy released his fists, unginded his teeth, and took deep breaths. He had never been that angry before.

"Are you ok, Randy?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine" he responded, "Ted was just pissing me off as usual, but it got a little worse this time, no worries, though".

"Ok" Mickie replied, worried about Randy.

Ashley came into the room.

"Hey Ash, where were you?" Mickie asked.

Ashley didn't respond, she just lifted her wrists, revealing blood dripping from them.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mickie yelled.

Ashley didn't answer, she just passed out right there in the middle of the room.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Mickie screamed.

Dr. Sratigias ran straight over there. She called for more help on the walkie talkie.

"God, Ash, stay with us, stay with us, stay with us" Mickie repeated, hugging her unconscious best friend, rocking her and stroking her hair.

stay tuned for chapter 37.


	37. Chapter 37

chapter 37.

Ashley had just slit her wrists and was now in the emergency section of the hospital. Everybody was worried about her, especially Mickie, Randy, Jeff, and Velvet, who were all in the game room, waiting.

"God, i can't believe this is happening" Mickie said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Randy said, although he was only saying that for Mickie's own well being.

"Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok" Velvet said over and over again.

"Relax velv" Jeff said, "Ash is a strong girl, she'll make it through this".

"I hope you're right" Mickie said.

Just then, Dr. Stratigias walked in to tell them if Ashley had made it or not.

"How is she?" Mickie asked, "Is she, is she, d-d-d"

"She's fine" Dr. stratigias interrupted before Mickie could get the rest of the word out.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, of course you can, but i have to warn you she's not in the best mental state right now, so be careful with what you say".

"ok" everyone agreed.

"Hold on, i have to stop by me and Ash's room and get a couple things for her" Mickie said.

Mickie went to their room and got Ashley's teddy bear and picture of John.

They all went up to the emergency section where Ashley was located, and walked into the room.

"Hey Ash" Mickie greeted, "How you feelin?".

"Good" Ashley replied weakly.

"I have somethin for you" Mickie said, handing Ashley the teddy bear.

"Teddy!" Ashley weakly cried happily, hugging the stuffed toy.

Mickie was going to hand Ashley the picture, but decided that might put her in more emotional shock. So she just put it in her pocket.

"Ashley, we're all glad you're ok, but at the same time a litttle upset with you that you almost made us lose another friend so early" Mickie explained.

"I'm sorry" Ashley said with tears glistening in her beautiful eyes as she continued to tightly hug the teddy bear.

"Its ok, we aren't mad" Jeff reassured her, "Just a little frusturated".

"I'm sorry" Ashley aplogized again, "Now you all hate me, i lose all my friends".

"HEY!" Mickie exclaimed, "Don't you dare say that! don't you dare say your best friends don't care about you, because we love you, an you will NEVER lose us".

"ok" Ashley weakly said.

"Ashley" Dr Mcmahon said, "You do realize you'll have to be supervised at all times for quite a while now, right?"

Ashley sadly nodded her head

"Who's gonna be the one to watch over me?" Ashley asked.

"Either myself or Dr. Stratigias" Dr. Mcmahon said.

This wasn't fair, Mickie thought. yes it was a horrible thing for Ashley to do, but she was sad, and saw no other way out.

"Wait" Mickie said, "What if i promise to watch over Ashley at all times, that way she has a friend instead of a doctor following her around".

"I'm not sure" Dr Mcmahon said with uncertainy.

"Come on vince" Dr Stratigias said, "Mickie loves Ashley like a sister and would do anything to protect her. She would do the same thing we would do if supervising her, right Mickie?"

"Absolutely" Mickie stated.

"Well, alright, i guess we can do that" Dr Mcmahon said, " but Mickie has to promise she will not let Ashley be alone at any times, understand?"

"Yes sir" both Mickie and Ashley said.

"Good" he said.

"Ashley, how did you cut yourself, anyway?" Mickie asked.

"I tricked one of the doctors into hugging me and i stole a scaple off them" Ashley said.

"Well, we're all glad you're ok" Randy said.

"Promise us that if you feel like dying, that you'll come to Dr Stratigias or us,ok?" Mickie said.

"Promise" Ashley agreed.

"Good" Mickie replied, giving Ashley a big hug. Glad that her best friend was still alive and well.


	38. Chapter 38

chapter 38.

With all the drama that was currently surrounding Ashley, Dr. Angle was having his first session with Ted. Over his walkie talkie, Dr. Angle had heard the news and wanted to help, but was told to just stay there and go on with Ted and his session. And so far, it was not going very well.

"Ted, you've been sitting there for over 10 to 20 minutes, and haven't said a single word" Dr. Angle complained, "You're not leaving my office until you say something".

"You're not leaving my office until you say something" Ted mocked.

"Very funny, Ted" Dr. Angle told him sarcastically, "But its going to take more than that to get under my skin".

"Its going to take more than that to get under my skin" Ted mocked again.

"We can do this all night if you want to" Dr. Angle said, getting just a little fed up with Ted's childish behavior.

"That's what she said" Ted said, followed by his own obnoxious laughter.

Dr. Angle was now beginning to lose his patience with the stubborn young man. He hoped to get at least just a little information out of him.

"At least just tell me why your parents brought you here, then you can go" Dr. Angle said.

"Ok" Ted agreed, "I'm bi-polar, didn't take my meds one night and tried to kill myself. Happy? Good, see ya'".

Without saying another word, Ted walked out of Dr. Angle's office.

Meanwhile, Randy, Mickie, and Ashley were all in their usual spot, the day room. They were watching one of Ashley's favorite shows- That 70's show.

"That was hilarious" Ashley said with laughter, "I love how Kelso tried to lie about the pot even though the parents already caught them all with it".

"Yeah, it was pretty funny" Mickie said.

Randy looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Looks like its almost time for lunch" He informed, "Then amother "wonderful" group session".

"I don't wanna go to group today" Ashley whined.

"Why?" Mickie asked.

"Because they're gonna make me talk about my wrist cutting, i just know it".

"It'll be ok" Mickie told her nervous friend, "Me and Randy will be right there with you".

"That doesn't help at all" Ashley said.

"I know" Mickie agreed, "But just remember that your friends will always be there by your side when you need us, whether you think it helps or not".

Ashley nodded and hugged Mickie, and then the bell rang signaling for lunch.

"Guess its time for lunch, what are we havin today?" Randy asked.

"Pizza" Mickie told him, "That'll cheer you up, Ashley, its your favorite".

Ashley simply nodded in response.

They all left the day room and went to the dinning hall, where they got their food and sat at their usual spot with Jeff and Velvet.

"Hey guys" Velvet greeted, "How you feelin, Ash?'.

"Fine" Ashley replied in a tone of voice that ensured she was not fine at all.

"Hey what's that?" Jeff asked, reffering to a book that Ashley had.

"I miss you: a first look at death" Ashley replied, "Its a baby book about dealing with death and the sadness you feel when someone close to you dies. Dr. S is making me read it to myself and then having me read it out loud with her in our next session".

"Ash, just because the age range says ages 4-7, doesn't mean its a baby book, it could very well help you" Mickie reassured her friend, who was still feeling rather humiliated she had to read a book for babies and toddlers.

"But the thing is, she's gonna be having me read all sorts of little kid books about sadness and feelings" Ashley said with embarassment.

"I'm sorry she's making you do that" Mickie said, "But you never know, maybe it will help".

Just when things couldn't get worse, you guessed it, Ted showed up at their table.

"Well" he began, "How are the freaks today?".

"Just ignore him" Randy advised.

"So, i heard you tried to kill yourself, Ashley, that true?".

Ashley nodded her head while shaking in sheer terror of the young man.

"Too bad you couldn't have finished what you started" Ted said with a smirk on his face.

That statement sent Randy into a deep but silent rage. Randy felt his blood start to boil again, his body temperature began to go up as if he had some kind of nasty fever. He wanted nothing more than to snap Ted's neck back, but he got control over his anger and cooled down before he let the intense anger take over.

"Ted" Randy said calm and collectively, "If you were smart, and i'm only going to ask this once, you would just turn around and get the hell out of my sight, before i do something i really regret".

Ted just laughed in response at Randy's threat.

"What are you gonna do, Orton?" he asked boldly, "Gonna beat me up again? go ahead, take your best shot, get your pathetic little ass thrown in isolation again. I could really use the entertainment".

Randy felt the anger starting to return again, it was a feeling he normally would enjoy, it made him feel better. But this time around he wanted to fight it more than he wanted to fight Ted, he wanted to get better so he could have a normal relationship with Mickie. And that normal relationship wouldn't work if he went around beating the shit out of everybody that pissed him off.

"No, Ted" Randy replied, "I'm not going to beat you up, i'm better than that, i'm gonna try my damn hardest to not let you piss me off, as far as i'm concerned, you're just some pesky little mosquito trying to suck the life out of me, and my ignoring you is gonna be the spray that kills you".

"Is that so?" Ted asked, "Well we'll just see about that. You can't ignore me forever, Randy, we're in the same psych ward together, i'll piss you off eventually".

With that said, Ted walked away from the table in defeat.

"Randy, that was awesome" Mickie complimented, "To see how you just stood up to Ted like that without raising a single finger".

"Yeah, well, i decided i'm not gonna let my anger get the best of me, because that's what Ted wants. He wants to piss me off, let my anger take control, see me melt down and have my progress ruined. And i'm not gonna give that son of a bitch what he wants".

"I'm glad" Mickie said, "I'm so proud of you".

"Thanks" Randy thanked.

Mickie wrapped her arms around Randy, giving him a big hug.

"That asshole Ted makes me sick" Jeff stated.

"Me too" Velvet agreed.

"Are you ok, Ashley?" Mickie asked her frightened friend.

"Yeah, i'm ok" Ashley replied, "Well, i guess i better start reading this stupid 34 page baby book".

"Don't worry, i'm sure it'll help" Mickie said.

As Ashley began to silently read, Randy sat there, happy that he had not let anger be in control of the situation, happy that he beat Ted this time around with out physically harming him. He hoped he could continue to handle situations this way, because everytime he starts to feel angry, it feels... scary. And it worried him that if he didn't get his anger controled, he may very well end up on the same path as John.

stay tuned for chapter 39


	39. Chapter 39

chapter 39

After lunch, Randy, Mickie, and Ashley went to group therapy. Ashley was feeling very nervous because she just knew that they would be talking about how she cut her wrists. And that wasn't something she was ready to talk about. But she knew Mickie and Randy would be right there to help her out, so that made her feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Ash, you go ahead and go in, me and Randy will be there in a second" Mickie said.

"Okay" Ashley replied, going into the group therapy room, leaving Mickie and Randy out in the hall.

"Randy, i'm worried" Mickie said with concern. "What if Ashley freaks under pressure while talking and has another breakdown? I don't think she can take another one".

"It'll be fine" Randy reassured his nervous girlfriend. "If Ashley can survive slitting her wrists and losing all that blood, then i'm sure she can survive talking about it".

"I sure hope you're right".

Mickie and Randy walked into the room and took their seats.

"Good afternoon, everyone" Dr. Brooks greeted. "As we all know, Ashley gave us quite a scare today. We're all glad she's okay, and i want us to talk about how we felt at that moment and how we feel now that she's okay, is that alright with you, Ashley?".

"Yes, we can talk about it" Ashley said, knowing she didn't have a choice.

"Who would like to go first?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"I will" Amy said. "Ashley, when i heard you tried to kill yourself, i felt, afraid. Afraid that i had lost yet another person i care about. I already lost John, i didn't want to lose you in the same week, i'm really glad you're okay, even though we don't talk much, i see you as a good friend".

"Thanks" Ashley replied.

"I'll go now" Adam said. "Ashley, i'm not gonna lie here, i freaked out when i heard you cut your wrists. I know that we don't talk to eachother and don't get along, but i would never, EVER want you to die. I'm glad you're okay and that you're safe".

"Thank you" Ashley thanked.

"Okay, now i'll go" Kelly said. "I know how sad and upset you've been since John died, believe me, i feel sad too, but just know that John would have never wanted you to kill yourself. I've seen the close friendship you two had, you were like a baby sister to him, and he loved you so much. I'm sure he's so happy you didn't succeed in your attempt, just like i am".

"Thank you" Ashley said.

"Mickie, Randy, before we hear from you two, i'd like Ted to say something" Dr. Brooks informed.

"Why me?" Ted complained.

"Because i'd like to hear from the people who aren't Ashley's closest friends, tell us, what are your thoughts on what happened with Ashley?".

"I don't really care" Ted said.

"I'm sure you don't mean that" Dr Brooks said. "I know you've only been here for a day, but surely you must feel something".

"Nope" Ted sharply replied.

"Nothing, nothing at all?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"Not a damn thing, i don't care about anybody or anything. I'm only hear to do my time and get out, not to make friends with a bunch of psychos".

"Very well, Ted" Dr. Brooks said with a sigh, "Mickie, i guess you're up".

"Ashley" Mickie began, already near tears, "Today, when i found you with your wrists cut open, i was so sure you were gonna die. And i was so, so scared, i lost John, i wasn't ready to lose another great friend so soon. You are, without a doubt, the best friend i've ever had. There's a reason you lived today, you had a guardian angel looking after you, a guardian angel by the name of John Cena. I love you, Ash".

Mickie hugged Ashley. Both girls slightly cried a little.

"Thanks, Mick" Ashley said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Looks like i'm last" Randy said. "Ashley, i can't tell you how horrified i was to learn you almost died today, i mean, when John died, it really didn't affect me. But i've gotten to know you these last few days i've been here, and if you died, there's no telling what kind of sorrow i'd feel. It would have been a huge loss and everyone would feel horrible about it. I'm glad you're okay".

"Thanks, Randy" Ashley replied.

"Well, that's everyone" Dr. Brooks said. "I want to thank everyone who let Ashley know how much they truly care about her. Why don't we end here for today, i'll see you all later".

Everyone got up and left. Randy, Mickie, and Ashley all went to the day room.

"See Ash, that wasn't so bad" Mickie said.

"I guess you're right" Ashley agreed.

"Mickie, its time for our session" Dr. Stratigias said, walking up to the young girl.

"Okay" Mickie said. "Ash, do you want to come with me or have Randy watch you till i get back?".

"I'm fine with Randy" Ashley said.

"Okay, Randy, remember, don't let Ashley be alone, okay?".

"No problem, honey" Randy replied.

"I'll see you in a little while" Mickie said, walking off with Dr. Stratigias.

stay tuned for chapter 40


	40. Chapter 40

chapter 40

"So, tell me, Mickie, how are you feeling, about Ashley?" Dr. Stratigias asked as they entered her office and Mickie sat down.

Mickie sighed, she could see that question a thousand miles away. She knew it would be the very first question Dr. S would be asking in their session today.

"I feel so relieved that she's ok" Mickie said. "When i saw her with her wrists cut today, it was the most frightened i have ever been in a long time".

"And why is that?" Dr. Stratigias asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because she could have died" Mickie explained. "Imagine, one of your best friends dies, then another one dies that very same week".

"I understand" Dr. Stratigias said. "It couldn't have been easy losing John and then almost losing Ashley just days later, you must have been so scared".

"More than you'll ever know" Mickie agreed.

"What would you have done if Ashley hadn't made it?" Dr. Stratigias asked.

"I would never be the same" Mickie said. "I would probably try to kill myself, it would be better than living with a severe depression the rest of my life".

"I see" Dr. Stratigias said, taking notes.

"What were you thinking?" Mickie asked. "When you saw Ashley's wrists bleeding, were you scared, what went through your mind?".

"I was scared, just like you" Dr. Stratigias admitted. "Ash is one of my favorite patients, and i can't imagine what it would be like to lose her".

"D-did you cry?" Mickie asked with a stutter, because she didn't have time to see Dr. Stratigias react because they had to immediatly rush Ashley to the emergency section.

"Did i ever" Dr. Stratigias admitted again.

"Ash says you're having her read these kiddie books abut feelings and stuff" Mickie said.

"Yes, that is a fact. i think it'll be a good form of therapy for what she's going through right now".

"How so?'.

"Because of the state of mind she has" Dr. Stratigias explained. "I'm sure these books will really help her out, no matter how embarassing it is to her".

"Yeah, that's what i told her" Mickie agreed.

"I'm glad you decided to be her superviser for a while, it was really nice of you to do that" Dr. Stratigias told her. "You're a really great friend to her".

"Thank you" Mickie thanked.

"You're welcome. so, is there anything else you'd like to talk about or do you want to end here for today?".

"Let's stop for today".

"Ok, i'll see you later" Dr. Stratigias said as Mickie left the room.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Randy were sitting in the dayroom, just watching tv. So far Ted hadn't shown up, always a good thing, but it never lasted because he would always come out of nowhere just when you think he's not going to bother anyone.

"Ow" Ashley complained, feeling a pain in one of her wrists.

"You ok?" Randy asked with a little concern.

"Yeah, i'm fine" Ashley replied. "Just starting to feel the after-pain of my cuts earlier, but i'm ok".

Ashley rubbed her left wrist, which was bandaged and wapped up.

That's when Ted walked into the room.

"Just ignore him, Ash" Randy advised the scared girl.

"How's it goin? Not that i care" Ted said arrogantly.

"Ted, if you have brains, you'll leave right now" Randy warned.

"So, do you give up on your whole "ignoring me" bullshit yet?" Ted asked.

"Nope, you're still not worth the time or trouble" Randy said with a hint of confidence.

"Is that so?" Ted asked. "How about you, Ash, you ignorin me too?".

Ashley nodded her head.

"Whatever, you can't ignore me forever, Randy, i know you can't, and Ashley, i'm gonna scare you so bad you'll end up responding sooner or later".

"Just go away, Ted, and i promise nothing bad will happen to you" Randy warned, but not strong enough to let the anger take control again.

"Why don't you just go and cut your wrists again, Ashley" Ted mocked. "I'm sure John could use some company down there in the cold ground".

Neither Ashley nor Randy could believe what Ted had just said. He's said some nasty things before, but he has never went that far. Randy was just about to respond, when Ashley got up.

"Just, go, away" Ashley warned Ted. "Leave people alone, i'm not gonna lie, i am absolutely terrified of you, but if you keep up your talk, it WILL be your downfall, so shut the fuck up".

Randy couldn't believe it. Ashley had just stood up for herself. Ted couldn't believe, either.

As quickly as Ashley had stood up for herself, she sat back down, cowering again.

"You'd better tell the bitch here to watch her mouth" Ted told Randy. "You never know when she might piss me off to the point where i do something to her".

Before Randy could respond, Ted walked away.

"Are you ok, Ashley?" Randy asked his cowering friend.

"I'm ok" Ashley replied. " I didn't like being mean".

"Its ok bud, you did the right thing standing up to that evil son of a bitch, i bet John woould have been proud of the way you handled the situation."

"Ok" Ashley said, starting to suck her thumb again.

stay tuned for chapter 41


	41. Chapter 41

chapter 41.

"Mickie, babe, guess what?" Randy said as Mickie entered the day room after her session with Dr. Stratigias.

"What is it?" Mickie asked.

"Ashley finally stood up to that sadistic son of a bitch, Ted".

"Really?" Mickie asked, surprised. "Ash, i'm so proud of you!".

Mickie went over towards Ashley and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you" Ashley replied weakly.

"So what exactly happened?" Mickie asked curiously.

"Ted came in here, talkin his usual trash" Randy explained. "Then he told Ash to go kill herself, John could use some company in the cold ground. Then she got up and told him he had better watch what he says because it could very well be the downfall of him".

"What did Ted say?"

"He said Ash had better watch what she says because we'll never know when she pisses him off to the point where he hurts her".

"I'd like to see him even TRY to hurt my best friend and live to tell about it" Mickie said.

"Well the important thing is that she stood up for herself, despit her overwhelming fear of him" Randy said.

"We're proud of you, Ash, i hope you know that" Mickie told her best friend.

"Thank you" Ashley thanked yet again.

"Well i gotta do this math homework we were assigned today" Mickie said with a sigh. She really hated math.

"Need help?" Randy offered.

"I don't think you or anybody else could possibly help me out wih this hard as hell stuff" Mickie said.

"What's the problem you're on?" Randy asked, hoping he could provide some form of help.

"4a + 5a + a = 47, see how fucked up that is?" Mickie complained.

"Well its pretty easy" Randy said. "Just add 4+5, which is 9, then drag that under the problem and write 9a + a =47. Now, the single a is actually just a 1, so add 9 + 1, which i'm sure you know is 10, and just write down 10a = 47, and you're done".

Mickie was shocked at what she had just heard. Randy was pretty damn smart when it came to math, not that she thought he was stupid or anything, she just didn't think he would be so awesome at math.

"Randy, how'd you know that?" Mickie asked in astonishment.

"No reason" Randy lied.

"No, come on, tell me, are you smarter than you want everyone to think?"

"Maybe" Randy replied.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Fine, back at my school, believe it or not, i was a straight A student".

"Why would you try to hide that? You shouldn't hide the fact that you're smart, you should embrace it!".

"I'm just afraid it could ruin my image. I mean, look at me, i'm a huge, buff football player who can bench over 200 pounds, do i really look like the smart type?'

"You do in my eyes" Mickie said.

"Thanks" Randy replied. "So, need help with anything else?".

"Nope, i think i've pretty much got the hang of it".

"Cool" Randy replied.

"Thanks for helpin me, i always figured you were pretty smart" Mickie said.

"No problem" he said. "Anytime you need help, i'll be here for you, just like i would for anything else".

"Awe, that's so sweet" Mickie replied.

Randy and Mickie looked around the day room, luckily, no one was really paying attention, so they kissed for a brief moment.

"I love you" Mickie said.

"I love yoy t-

Randy didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, because Ted attacked him from behind.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL GETTIN JUMPED FROM BEHIND ORTON!!!?" Ted yelled. "AIN'T SO BADASS WHEN IT HAPPENS TO YOU, IS IT!!!!?". STILL THINK YOU'LL IGNORE ME AFTER THIS!!!!?

Ted continued to punch Randy, square in the face. Luckily, two doctors came and immediatly pulled him off of Randy and took him straight to isolation without even saying it.

"OH my god, Randy, are you ok?" Mickie asked with concern.

"I'm fine" he replied, getting up as he held his now bloody nose. "Even after this, Ted is still just a mere pest getting in my way, and i'm not letting him ruin me, not this time around".

"He just attacked you! And you're letting that slide?" Mickie asked in shock.

"Trust me, Mick, i know what i'm doin, i'm handling this the right way. If i let him try to get to me, he'll get caught and get into trouble, but if i retaliate, then i'll also get into trouble, i made that mistake back in school, and i'll be damned if i'm gonna let that happen again. Things have changed since high school".

"Well, i'm glad you're ok" Mickie said, giving Randy a big hug.

"Thanks" Randy said.

"come on, Randy, we'd better get some ice on that" Dr. Angle said, coming into the room.

"Ok, doc, i'll be back in a minute" Randy told Mickie as he walked off with Dr. Angle.

Mickie didn't have time to think about what Randy had just said, because she saw Ashley, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and shaking badly.

"Its ok, Ashley" Mickie said, hugging her very frightened friend.

Ashley didn't say anything, she just whimpered in response.

"It'll be ok, it'll be ok" Micke repeated, hoping it would comfort Ashley.

stay tuned for chapter 42


	42. Chapter 42

chapter 42

"Thanks for helpin me" Randy thanked Dr. Angle, who had taken Randy to his office and treated his bloody nose by giving him an ice pack and bandage.

"No problem, Randy" Dr. Angle replied. "I still can't seem to understand why Ted attacked you".

"There was no reason" Randy said. "It was just Ted being Ted, nothing more".

"I'm also surprised with how well you're taking this" Dr. Angle said. "The Randy Orton i first met would have beat Ted to death".

"Yeah, well, that's the old Randy Orton" Randy said. "I'm very slowly learning to control my anger. "I'm not gonna let it ruin me any longer".

"Why exactly does Ted hate you?" Dr. Angle asked curiouusly.

"I don't know, that's just the way he is. He's a mean, hateful bastard and that's all he'll ever be".

"Well, hopefully we can try to change that here at Brightview" Dr. Angle said.

"I don't know, doc, i think you'd have a better chance at provin santa claus exists".

Dr. Angle chuckled.

"Well see, Randy, we'll see. I think you'd better go on now, your friends probably think you went missing".

"Ok, thanks again" Randy said, leaving Dr. Angle's office and going back to the day room.

"Hey Rand" Mickie greeted when he walked in.

Randy noticed that Ashley was asleep in Mickie's arms.

"What's wrong with Ash?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, nothin" Mickie replied. "Ashley was just feelin a little afraid and i decided to hold her till she felt better, and i guess she fell asleep in my arms".

"She sure is adorable when she's sleepin" Randy mentioned.

"Yeah" Mickie agreed. "Listen, i'm gonna take her up to our room so she can take a nap for a little bit, so i'll see you in about an hour or two, ok?".

"Sure, no problem" Randy agreed.

"Ash, Ash, wake up honey" Mickie said, very gently shaking Ashley. "I'm gonna take you to our room for a nap, ok?".

Ashley nodded her head.

"Ok, let's get up" Mickkie said as she helped Ashley up.

"Where's my teddy?" Ashley asked weakly.

"Its up in our room" Mickie replied. "I'll give it to you once we're in there".

"Ok" Ashley replied tiredly.

As Randy watched Mickie and Ashley exit the day room, he had a sudden flashback of the night Ted first fucked his life up. He would never forget the homecoming game as long as he lived.

Flashback:

Randy's team, the falcons, had just beat the tigers 50 to 22 in the homecoming game. The falcons were so proud they won one of the biggest games of the school year. Not only did they win, they won on their own home field. It was one hell of a victory. Yes, it was a night the whole team would never forget. The very first thing Randy did after they won was run to the stands and hug his father and mother.

"We're so proud of you, Randy" his father Bob told him.

"You did a tremendous job out there" his mother Elaine told him also.

"I couldn't have done it without the love and support of you" Randy told his parents.

"You're a hell of a player, too bad the NFL wasn't here scouting talent, because this would have been your biggest opprotunity" Bob said.

"Thanks Dad, thanks Mom" Randy thanked his parents.

"Where's Stacy?" Randy asked, realizing Stacy wasn't anywhere on the field.

"Probably just celebrating with her friends somewhere around" Bob said.

Randy continued to talk and celebrate with his parents for over an hour. Soon, almost everyone was gone.

"Well, son, we better get home, we'll see you in a little while" Bob said.

"We love you" Elaine said, hugging Randy.

"Alright, see you in a bit" Randy told them, walking off to the locker room.

Randy went into the locker room, which was now vacant.

"Jesus, i must have been talkin for pretty long time" Randy told himself, taking notice that he was the only person in the locker room.

As Randy was getting dressed, he heard a moaning sound.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is somebody in here?".

Randy got the rest of his uniform off and his regular clothes on, and began to look around.

"Hello?" he said again. "Anyone in here?".

Randy looked towards the shower, and realized that was where the noise was coming from.

It was his girlfriend, Stacy, making out with Ted Dibiase.

"STACY? TED?" Randy yelled in disbelief.

"RANDY!" Stacy cried out in shock. "Um, this isn't what it looks like".

"Yeah" Ted agreed. "Honestly, we, um, uh, w-weren't doing, a-anything!".

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!" Randy screamed. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, STACY!?".

"Randy, i'm sorry, i really am" Stacy aplogized.

"Yeah, so am i" Randy said. "I'm sorry that i fell in love with and dated a cheap two dollar slut like you".

"Randy, come on" Ted said. "Don't say-

Ted didn't get to finish his sentence, because Randy shoved him straight on his ass. With that, Randy stormed out of the locker room.

It was raining very heavily all of a sudden. Lightening lit up the sky and thunder bommed loudly. But Randy was too heartbroken to care.

"NO!" He cried out. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!".

Randy threw his football equipment across the field. He took his football helmet and banged it hard against a brick wall.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he cursed. "FUCK, GOD DAMN IT, SON OF A BITCH!!!!".

The rain continued to fall hard, but Randy didn't care that he was getting absolutley soaking wet.

Randy fell to his knees and screamed hard at the top of his lungs.

He finally slightly calmed down, took his equiptment, loaded it into the trunk of his car, and drove home.

When he got home, he didn't go straight inside, instead, he went into his father's shed, and took out a machete and snuck it into his equipment bag so his parents wouldn't see it.

"Hello Randy" Bob greeted.

"Hey Dad" Randy greeted in an emotionless voice.

"You ok, son?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired, i think i'll go to bed".

"Alright, goodnight".

"Goodnight, Dad".

Randy went up to his room, took the machete out of his bag, and took it into the bathroom.

Randy took the machete and began to cut deeply into his right arm. It hurt like hell, but he just didn't care. He looked into the mirror, hating what he was seeing, which was himself. He saw that he had been crying, which he hated doing because he felt it made him less of a man.

He wrapped a piece of toilet paper around his right arm, and began to cut his left one. He wrapped toilet paper around that wound as well, then, rather than strongly, he gently cut his stomach area. He did it gently because if he did it too hard it could kill him. But at that point, he really didn't feel like living anymore.

After the cutting, Randy bandaged up and wrapped his stomch cut tightly. He then went to his room, and looked up at the ceiling, feeling nothing but anger and sadness. The tears which had left his eyes earlier were finally gone, much to his relief. He closed his eyes, hoping to get to sleep soon.

(end of flashback)

Randy hated remembering that. It was the worst night in his entire life. He wished he could just forget about it and make it go away forever. Remembering it all was so painful, that tears began to fall from his eyes. Oh how he hated that, but he thought about what Mickie had said, about it being ok to cry. And so, with that, Randy put his head down and let the tears fall freely.

stay tuned for chapter 43


	43. Chapter 43

chapter 43

As Randy sat in the day room, remembering the night of the homecoming game and crying, Mickie had just taken Ashley to their room for a nap. Ashley lay down in her bed and Mickie put the covers on her.

"Here you go, Ash" Mickie said, giving Ashley her teddy bear.

"Thank you" Ashley said with tiredness in her beautiful voice.

"Ashley, i'm so sorry you're having a tough time in your life right now" Mickie said empathetically.

"Its ok" Ashley replied. "Its not your fault, not your fault at all. You know how easily sad or scared i can get, anything can set me off, so don't apologize for something you can't control. Just because i'm not happy doesn't mean i don't want my best friend not to be either".

"I just wish there was something i or anybody else could do to make you feel better" Mickie said. "I feel so helpless".

"Don't feel that way" Ashley told her. "I know it may seem like i'll be miserable forever, which i still think i will be, but you never know, i may very well get better and be happy again one day, and i want to, too, because John would want that".

"I really hope you do get better, everyone wants you to. Me, Randy, Jeff, Velvet, Dr. S, your mom, and John would, too".

"Kind of funny, isn't it?" Ashley asked.

"How?" Mickie asked in return.

"How John would want to see me be happy again, and his death the leading reason to my sadness in the first place".

"Yeah, that is kind of ironic" Mickie agreed.

"I hate myself for being sad around you all" Ashley said. "Because i know how much it must hurt my best friends to see me so depressed and see me almost die, i'll never forgive myself".

"We've been over this, Ashley, no one is mad at you" Mickie reassured. "Yes, we were just a little frustrated the first couple of hours, but not completely, over-the-top angry with you. Nothing you can do will ever, and i say this again, EVER make your friends stop loving you and caring about you".

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"You'd better believe it" Mickie said with a smile.

"Thanks" Ashley replied. "Look at this, i'm the one telling you not to have a negative attitude and that everything will be ok, then i start bringing myself down, when did we switch roles during this conversation?".

Mickie laughed.

"Its great to see you still have your wonderful sense of humor, you'll need it" Mickie said.

"Do you think Ted will be in isolation for a long time?" Ashley asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"I don't know" Mickie said. "But i sure hope so, i can't stand seeing the way that son of a bitch treats people. You're pretty scared of him, aren't you?".

"Yeah, i'm afraid that he might hurt me, he already hurt Randy. And after what i said to him today, there's no doubt he'll be coming for me next".

"Ash, that fucker isn't gonna come anywhere near you, i promise" Mickie said.

"But what if he finds a way to? What if he hurts me the way daddy used to? What if he tries to kill me?".

"Sweetie, you're being paranoid. Ted isn't going to do anything to you, remember Randy's promise? Well you can bet he's gonna live up to that and protect you like you were his own flesh and blood".

"I really hope so" Ashley said with a yawn following.

"I think you'd better get to that nap now" Mickie said. "Don't worry, i'll be in here with you the whole time".

"Ok" Ashley said.

"If you want, i'll sit right here with you till you fall asleep" Mickie offered.

"Ok" Ashley agreed. "Could you actually do that every night when i go to bed too? If you don't want to, that's fine".

"Of course i'll do that" Mickie agreed.

"Cool" Ashley said as her eyes slowly began to close and.

Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

Mickie looked at Ashley and gently rubbed her hand through Ashley's hair and kissed her on the forehead like a mother would with a small child.

The sight of Ashley sleeping made Mickie tired as well, and she fell asleep right right next to Ashley, wandering off to dreamland.

stay tuned for chapter 44


	44. Chapter 44

chapter 44

After a couple of hours of sleeping, Ashley finally woke up. She saw that Mickie was sleeping right there with her. She didn't want to wake Mickie, so she just sat up in bed, thinking, remembering her first day at Brightview.

Flashback:

Ashley's mother, Barbara, had caught Ashley cutting herself in her bedroom. Barbara was so frightened and worried for Ashley that she had no choice but to committ her to Brightview Teenage Psychiatric Hospital. Ashley was devastated when she learned she was being sent away by her own mother. They had already signed Ashley's name in and Barbara was just about to leave.

"Mommy, please don't make me stay here" Ashley begged.

"I'm sorry, Ashley, but i don't have any other choice" Barabara apologized.

"I promise i won't cut anymore, i'll be good from now on" Ashley said.

"Ash, sweetheart, listen to me, this is for your own good. I'm not doing this because i'm mad at you, i'm doing this because i love you and i want you to get better. Please believe that".

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't make me be here" Ashley snapped.

"That's not true, i love you" Barbara said. "If i didn't love you, then i would just let you keep on cutting until you hurt yourself so bad that, well, i don't even want that image in my head".

"Please Mommy, i love you" Ashley pleaded. She now had tears in her eyes. The receptionist and everyone else just watched what was going on.

"I love you too, and that's why i'm sending you here. Oh i just wish you could see that"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE Ashley screamed. "I WANT TO BE HOME WITH YOU!".

"I'm sorry, honey, but i have to go now" Barbara said.

"NO!" Ashley cried at the top of her lungs. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! TAKE ME HOME WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!".

Ashley's tears were now streaming down her face. She got down on her knees and clinged on to her mother's leg and wouldn't let go.

"Ashley, please let go, you're making a scene" Barbara said.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Ashley yelled as she started to thrash her legs.

The receptionist anf a nurse pulled Ashley away off her mother's leg.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ashley yelled. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU MOMMY! PLEASE!".

"I'm sorry" Barbara apologized to her frantic daughter. "I love you, and i'll miss you, goodbye".

Barbara walked over to Ashley and gave her a hug, turned around, and walked out the door.

"MOMMY!" Ashley cried. "COME BACK! PLEASE! I WON'T CUT ANYMORE, I PROMISE!".

But it was too late, her mother was already gone and could no longer hear her screams of heartbreak.

"Ashley, calm down" one of the nurses, Michelle said. "Come on, take deep breathes".

"GO TO HELL!" Ashley yelled towards her, spitting in her face and slamming her against the wall.

Dr Mcmahon saw this and quickly ran over there with a needle, ready to sedate and calm the young girl.

"Please hold her" Dr. Mcmahon instructed the other nurse, Stacy.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ashley screamed.

"Ashley, we just want to help" Dr. Mcmahon said. "Now this is gonna calm you down, it may hurt a little".

Ashley spat at Dr. Mcmahon. It didn't anger him, though, he was used to dealing with out of control situations like that. He took the needle and stuck it in Ashley's left arm.

"I don't, w- want, to, to, b- be, h-" Ashley stuttered weakly just before passing out.

"Do you want me to place her in isolation?" Stacy asked.

"No, i think we can avoid that for now" Dr. Mcmahon said. "If she acts up again today, then we'll put her in isolation, but for now just take her up to her room".

"Where will that be?" Stacy asked.

"Room 228, she'll be sharing a room with Mickie James, i think this young lady could use a positive influence like her".

"Do you want me to check her bags?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, you may do that" Dr. Mcmahon instructed. "And don't worry about her examination, we'll do that later today when she gets settled down".

"Ok" Stacy replied, as she and Michelle both helped carry Ashley up to her room.

"Who's that?" Micke asked when she saw Stacy and Michelle carrying an unconscious girl into the room.

"This is Ashley, she's going to be your new roomate" Michelle said.

"How come she's asleep?" Mickie asked.

"She's not asleep, she's unconscious" Stacy replied. "She got pretty angry and attacked Michelle".

"Are you ok?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine" Michelle replied. "All she did was throw me against the wall".

"Well, we'd better get back to work, see you Mickie" Stacy said as she and Michelle exited the room.

Mickie looked at Ashley, who was laying on the bed next to her, and just continued to carry on reading.

A few minutes later, Mickie noticed Ashley was waking up.

"W-where am i?" Ashley asked weakly.

"Um, h-hi Ashley" Mickie greeted nervously.

"Who said that?" Ashley asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Mommy, is that you, did you come back for me?".

"No Ashley, this isn't your mother speaking, this is your new roomate, Mickie James. Its nice to meet you".

"Its nice to meet you too, i guess" Ashley said with uncertainty.

"I'm sure you'll like it here in no time" Mickie said. "There's a game room, a sports hall, or a day room if you just want to kick back and watch tv".

"Really?" Ashley asked. "That sounds kind of cool".

"It is" Mickie agreed. "So, what are you in for?".

"I cut myself"

"I'm sorry, i'm here for trying to kill myself and running away".

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" Ashley asked. "You seem so nice".

"Its only because i couldn't stand my parents fighting" Mickie explained.

Patents, Ashley thought. And that word made her think of her mother, whom she missed so much already. She then began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked.

"I'm, i'm g-gonna, gonna miss, miss my m-mommy!" Ashley said through hard sobs.

"Awww,, it'll be alright" Mickie said sweetly. "Come here".

Mickie opened her arms up, signaling for Ashley to hug her, which Ashley immediatly excepted.

"I just wanna go home!" Ashley sobbed.

"I know, i know, it'll be ok, i'm always gonna be here if you need a friend, i promise" Mickie said.

Ashley smiled. She knew that she and Mickie had already become fast friends.

(end of flashback)

Ashley continued to sit up and remember all of this, and that's when Mickie got up.

"Hey Ash" Mickie said tiredly.

"Hey Mickie" Ashley greeted back.

"Wow, must've dozed off" Mickie said. "Come on, let's go on down to the day room, Randy probably thinks we abandoned him or something"

Ok, let's go" Ashley agreed.

Both girls got up and headed down towards the day room to meet up with Randy.


	45. Chapter 45

chapter 45.

Mickie and Ashley went to the dayroom to meet up with Randy after napping for a couple of hours. They were both surprised to see that he had been crying.

"Randy, are you ok?" Mickie asked with concern for her boyfriend.

"Yeah, i'm fine" Randy replied. "Just painful memories is all".

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mickie asked.

"I was just rememberin the night of the homcoming game, when i found out Stacy was cheating on me with Ted" Randy explained. "Its weird, even though i remember it happened, i never remembered every detail of it all until Ted arrived, then all the memory came at me like a tidal wave".

"Its called blocking out memories" Mickie told him. "People do it when something in their life is so horrible. They just want to forget it so bad that they eventually do and not even realize it".

"Weird" Randy declared.

Mickie noticed that Ashley was staring at a crack in the wall.

"What are you lookin at, Ash?" Mickie asked.

"I remember the day this crack was made in the wall" Ashley said. "John did it".

"Oh yeah" Mickie remembered. "When he was play fighting with Jeff".

"What happened?" Randy asked curiously.

"It all started when John and Jeff were messin around in here" Mickie explained.

(flashback):

John and Jeff were walking around the day room, bored out of their minds.

"Would you guys stop walking around?" Ashley asked. "Its getting really annoying".

"Well so are you but we love ya' anyway" John joked.

Ashley stuck her tounge out at John as a reply.

John stuck his tounge out as well.

"Come on guys, either sit down or stand up, just quit walking back and forth" Mickie said.

"Alright, bombs away!" John yelled, leaping onto the couch, taking a spot right between Mickie and Ashley.

"Please, John, no jumping" Dr. Stratigias said.

"I can't help it, the furniture here is just too much fun to jump onto, you should try it" John said.

"Thank you John, but i think i'll pass" Dr. Stratigias said with a laugh.

"Hey dude, where the hell am i gonna sit?" Jeff asked.

"On the floor" John replied.

"Screw that, let me get your spot" Jeff said.

"Fuck that" John said. "Wait until Velvet gets out of her session, then you can sit in her lap".

"Shut up, you know i only like her as a friend" Jeff insisted.

"That's what Tommy Lee said about Pamela Anderson but he fucked her anyway" John said with laughter.

"Boy, shut up" Jeff said, hitting John in the shoulder.

"Buddy, don't start a punching war you can't finish" John playfully threatened.

"Have to catch me first!" Jeff said, running towards a corner.

"Oh yeah, that's smart" John said sarcastically. "Just run into a corner when someone's tryin to punch you, great idea".

John was about to playfully hit Jeff in the shoulder, when Jeff moved out of the way and John hit the wall and cracked it.

"OW, son of a bitch, that hurt!" John said, followed by more laughter.

"Dude, how do you miss entirely and just hit the wall?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face.

"You moved all the way dude! Of course i wasn't gonna get you! God damn that hurt!"

Both John and Jeff were laughing about the situation.

"You see, boys?" Dr. Stratigias asked. "This is why you shouldn't play around like that. Things could get damaged and someone could get hurt, thankfully it wasn't too bad. Come on, John, we'd better get some ice on that".

"Oh come on, it didn't hurt at all" John insisted.

"Is that why you said, "God damn that hurt"? Dr. Stratigias asked, quoting John.

"Um, i was acting" John said.

"Of course you were" Dr. Stratigias said sarcastically. "Now come on, we have to put some ice on that".

"Fine" John said glumly. "Jeff, i'll be ready for round two when i get back!".

"No you won't, one damaged wall is enough" Dr. Stratigias said as she escorted John out of the day room.

(end of flashback)

"That was so funny!" Ashley said. "Poor John's hand was bandaged for a week!".

"Yeah, good times" Mickie said, getting slightly teary eyed.

"Its ok, Mick, its good that you're talking about John, it keeps his memory alive" Randy said.

"Yeah, but its just too bad it couldn't keep HIM alive" Ashley said, who now had tears in her eyes.

"Its ok honey" Mickie told her still devaststed friend. "Just let it out like you have been, its good that you're letting your feelings out and not holding them in".

"Is it?" Ashley asked. "Sometimes i think i'd be better off if i didn't feel anything at all. I hate being sad, its the worst feeling ever and it just makes me so miserable".

"Ash, letting emotions out is one of the healthiest things a person could do" Mickie said. "Bottling them up can be dangerous and it could explode into something ugly".

"I just think there's something wrong with me" Ashley said. "You, Jeff, and Velvet all seem to be ok now, and i'm still holding on".

"Ashley, all of us are still horribly sad, i've been breaking down every now and then, Jeff cries on and off, and Velvet is barely speaking, so don't think there's something wrong with you, because you're perfectly fine" Mickie said.

"I feel like i'm gonna be sad forever and that nothing will change that" Ashley said.

"Tell you what, Ashley, how about we continue to talk about memories we have of John for a little while, maybe then you'll feel slightly better" Mickie suggested.

"I guess" Ashley agreed.

"Ok, Randy, we're gonna tell you some more stories about John, ok?" Mickie asked.

"Sure, i'd love to hear more about the guy" Randy agreed.

So Mickie continued to share memories of John with Randy, hoping that it would soon make Ashley realize that just because John is gone, he most certaintly will never, ever be forgotten.

stay tuned for chapter 46


	46. Chapter 46

chapter 46

Mickie and Ashley continued to talk about memories they had of John for about an hour. Randy was amused with some of the things he heard. John was obviously a pretty fun person to be around. As they continued to talk, Dr. Stratigias entered the room.

"Ashley, time for your session" Dr. Stratigias told her.

"Ok" Ashley replied, getting up off the couch.

"Good luck, Ash" Mickie said.

"Same here" Randy added.

"Thanks" Ashley replied as she walked out of the room with Dr. Stratigias.

"Well, Ashley, you've had quite a dramatic day so far" Dr. Stratigias said. "I am so happy you're ok".

"You're not gonna make me talk about it, are you?" Ashley asked.

"No, i'm not" Dr. Stratigias said. "I'll only talk about it if you want to. I know how traumatic this situation of almost losing your life had to be for you, so don't think i'm gonna force you to talk about it when you don't want to".

"Thank you" Ashley said with relief.

"So, what do you want to talk about today?" Dr. Stratigias asked.

"About John" Ashley quickly replied.

Dr. Stratigias sighed.

"Ashley, i think its absolutley wonderful that you are so dedicated to keeping the memory of John alive, but i really think we should talk about something else for a change".

"Like what?"

"Well, i know about your abusive past with your father, and in the last couple of months since you came here, you have yet to fully open up about it. Would you maybe like to talk about it?"

Ashley hesitated for a few moments. Why would Dr. Stratigias want her to talk about such horrific memories? What good would come from it? Hell, if anything, it could send her back into an even deeper and stronger state of depression than before. She definetly knew she didn't want that. But at the same time, she also knew that she couldn't keep it buried deep within herself forever. Because she would have to open up eventually, and she figured it would be best if she did it right now rather than later, because who knows what kind of even worse horrible events could possibly happen in her life and jam all together to make her the most depressed girl in the world.

"Alright, i'll talk" Ashley said. "But i'm only going to tell you little bits and pieces of different abuse situations".

"That's perfectly fine" Dr. Stratigias said. "You don't have to tell me everything at once, i'll be fine with whatever you decide to tell me".

"Ok, wait, do i have to tell you when the abuse first started?".

"No, sweetie, just tell me anything about it" Dr. Stratigias said with understandement.

"Well, one time, a couple of years ago, i had just home late from school. I had to stay late because i wanted to make up some work i missed because i was sick. Anyway, when i walked into the house, the first thing my daddy did was yell at me. He said, "You stupid bitch! Where the fuck were you?" And i told him i was staying after school to make up some work. He didn't believe me. He accused me of runnin around with some boy. So he slapped me hard across the face and threw me hard against a wall and spat in my face when i fell down onto the floor. I was crying and he told me to stop or i would get it even worse next time, so i shut off the waterworks right then and there".

"Where was your mother while all this was going on?" Dr. Stratigias asked with some tears in her eyes over Ashley's story.

"She was at work" Ashley explained. "She always used to work real late, and that always gave daddy enough time to beat me while she was gone"

"Anything else you would like to tell me or would you like to stop?" Dr. Stratigias asked.

"I'll continue" Ashley said. "Another time was when i forgot to do the dishes like i was supposed to. So he took my arm and twisted it as hard as he could. Then he took a glass out of the sink and threw it at me. It hit the wall next to me but it just barely missed my head. And one time, he saw my report card. It had 3 A's, a B, a D, and an F. He got really pissed off about that one little F, and he took his belt and smacked by back until it bled. Then, after that, he grabbed me by the hair and just slapped me in the face repeatedly".

Dr. Stratigias could see the tears in Ashley's eyes. Hearing about Ashley's abuse was so horrible it brought tears to her own eyes.

"Didn't your mother ever do anything about this?" Dr. Stratigias asked.

"Everytime she would try, she'd get beat as well" Ashley said. "I'm sorry, but that part just isn't open for discussion".

"I understand completely" Dr. Stratigias said with compassion.

"Whenever teachers or friends or anyone would ask about the bruises, i would just tell them i'm very accident prone. And they would always believe me".

"Why didn't you tell anyone the truth?" Dr. Stratigias asked.

"Because i knew social services would have taken me away, and i wouldn't get to see mommy anymore" Ashley explained. "And i would have missed her so much, just like i do right now. Plus, if the scenerio was daddy not going to jail, then mommy would have been alone with him and he might-

Ashley didn't finish her sentence because she got a little choked up. And Dr. Stratigias noticed that.

"Its ok, Ashley, just take your time here" Dr. Stratigias said.

"Thanks" Ashley said.

"Just one more question and i think we should wrap up for today" Dr. Stratigias suggested.

"Ok" Ashley agreed.

"How long did the abuse go on?"

"Seven years" Ashley replied.

"Seven years?" Dr. Stratigias asked in amazement. "It must have been horrible. Not just the fact that you were abused at all, but for it to go on for the length of seven years? I just can't imagine anyone hurting their child, especially for that long. It makes me sick".

"I'm glad he's in jail now, but part of me still loves him because he's my daddy" Ashley said, feeling just a little guilty.

"Don't worry about it honey" Dr. Stratigias reassured. "Its perfectly normal that a small part of you still loves your father despite all the disgusting things he's done to you and your mother. So if you feel bad about that, don't, because its not your fault".

"Ok" Ashley said.

"Let's stop here for today" Dr. Stratigias said. "I'm glad you opened up about such a tough situation".

"Thank you" Ashley replied. "I'm glad, too".

"Have a great rest of the day" Dr. Stratigias said to Ashley, who walked out of the office.

stay tuned for chapter 47


	47. Chapter 47

chapter 47.

Ashley had just exited Dr. Stratigias' office, where Mickie was waiting outside the door.

"Mickie, what are you doin here?" Ashley asked.

"I'm supposed to walk back to the day room with you, you're not supposed to be anywhere alone, remember?" Mickie said.

"Oh yeah" Ashley said. "Can we go back to our room, for a second? I have to get teddy".  
"Sure" Mickie replied. "Why do you need him, though? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, i was just tellin Dr. S about the abuse i suffered from the hands of daddy and it kind of shook me up a little".

"Ok, let's go get him" Mickie said, referring to Ashley's stuffed animal.

The two girls walked to their room and retrieved Ashley's teddy bear. After doing so, they continued to walk down the hall. They were just about to enter the day room, when Ted walked in front of them.

"Well, well, well" Mickie said. "Look who's out of the padded room, Mr. crazy bastard".

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Ted asked. "Because it wasn't funny, it was just stupid".

"I don't care if you thought it was funny or not, i'm just stating the truth, you're a crazy bastard" Mickie snapped.

"You're crazy, why else would you be here?" Ted shot back.

"I tried to kill myself" Mickie replied. "And yes, maybe that does make me sound just a little crazy, but at least i have the courage to admit i have a problem, unlike you".

Ted looked at Ashley, who was standing there in fear, watching the argument take place.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ted asked, snatching the teddy bear out of Ashley's hands.

"HEY!" Ashley yelled. "GIVE HIM BACK!".

"Why should i?" Ted asked.

"Because its mine!" Ashley yelled, but not as loud this time.

"Give her her god damn teddy bear back, or else" Mickie warned.

"There you go again, Mickie, making threats and you don't even know what you're gonna do yet" Ted said.

"Give him back!" Ashley pleaded.

"You know, after what you said to me earlier, i have it in good mind to rip this thing's head off" Ted laughed.

"NO!" Ashley yelled loudly.

Mickie wanted to go tell a doctor, but decided she can handle this situation without adult help.

Ashley made a reach for the bear, but Ted pulled it back out of her reach.

"Please give him back!" Ashley begged.

"Why hold this teddy, when you could hold THIS teddy" Ted said, pointing at himself.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Mickie asked. "She wants her teddy bear back, so give it to her".

"Who's gonna make me?" Ted asked with one hand on the stuffed toy's head, ready to rip it off any second.

Ashley now had tears streaming down her face. She felt helpless, and so did Mickie. Ashley was already ready to mourn the possible loss of her favorite childhood toy.

"Please, just give him back" Ashley begged, as if please was the only word she knew at the moment.

"I might be willing to give it back" Ted said. "If you aplogize for what you said earlier".

"Ok, i'm sorry" Ashley aplogized.

"That's not good enough" Ted said. "I want you to say, "I'm sorry, Mr. Dibiase, i shouldn't have said those horrible things to you earlier, you are greater than me, and i am just a stupid, crazy little bitch who should just keep her mouth shut".

"No deal" Mickie said, making a reach for Ashley's teddy.

"I believe that's for her to decide" Ted said, pulling the teddy away. "So what's it gonna be, Ash? Are you gonna say every bit of that apology to me, or i'm i gonna have to rip this piece of junk's head off?".

"I'll apologize" Ashley said glumly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dibiase, i should have never said those horrible things to you earlier, you are greater then me, and i am just a stupid, crazy little bitch who should just keep her mouth shut".

Ashley felt disgusted that she had really said that, but she was desperate to get her teddy bear back.

Ted chuckled.

"Good girl" Ted said, throwing the bear back in Ashley's face.

Ashley quickly grabbed it and hugged it tightly.

"See you, bitches" Ted said. "Oh, and Mick, tell your psycho boyfriend that i'll kick his ass even worse if he ever gets in my way again"

Ted shoved the girls out of his way and walked off.

"Are you ok, Ash?" Mickie asked with concern.

"I'm fine" Ashley replied with tears in her eyes as she tightly clutched her teddy bear. "Can we go back to our room for a second? I want to get my sketchpad and draw something".

"Of course" Mickie replied, walking off with Ashley to get her sketchpad.

Mickie was just so pissed off with Ted's actions. How could he just continue to torment innocent people like that? She was really starting to get sick of it, and was ready to kick his ass the next time he even thought about messing with Ashley or anyone else.

stay tuned for chapter 48


	48. Chapter 48

chapter 48

Mickie and Ashley went to the day room after retrieving Ashley's teddy bear and sketchpad. They went over and sat down at one of the tables with Randy.

"What's that?" Randy asked, pointing at Ashley's sketchpad.

"That's Ashley's sketchpad" Mickie replied. "That's where she does all of her drawings and stuff".

"Oh" Randy replied. "Can i see some of them?".

"Sure" Mickie said. "Ash, i'm gonna show Randy some of your drawings, ok?"

Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Are you ok, Ash?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, she's fine" Mickie answered for Ashley. "After we got her Teddy bear the asshole known as Ted Dibiase showed up and took it out of her hands and made her aplogize for all the things she said to him, then he gave, sorry, not gave, THREW it back at her".

"That son of a bitch" Randy said angrily. "He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?".

"Apparently not" Mickie said.

Mickie opened up Ashley's sketchpad and began to show Randy some of her great, great artwork.

"Wow" Randy said, and it was only the first drawing.

It was a drawing of of a giant, evil looking king cobra. It was extremely impressive.

"Here's a cool one" Mickie stated, pointing to the drawing of the grim reaper's shadow.

"Here's another really great one" Mickie said. It was of skull with the eyes coming out of the sockets and a knife was going through it.

"These are really awesome, Ash" Randy complimented.

"Thank you" Ashley said quietly.

"Here's one of my favorites" Mickie said, referring to the one of the Heath Ledger Joker holding a machine gun with "Why so serious?" written under him.

"This is some of the best damn artwork i've ever seen in my entire life" Randy declared. "I don't think there will ever be an artist at her age better than her, some of this stuff should be in a museum".

"One of her drawings is, actually" Mickie said.

"What?" Randy asked with disbelief.

"Yep" Mickie said. "One day she drew a picture of the outside of Brightview. It was so good that Dr. Stratigias actually called up an art dealer, they had Ashley paint the picture, and before you knew it, it was up in an art museum".

"Wow" Randy said in even more disbelief. "Ash, that's so amazing, i'm proud of you".

"Thank you" Ashley said, quietly again.

"I'm gonna show him a few more of your drawings and i'll give it back to you" Mickie told Ashley.

"Ok" Ashley said.

Mickie continued to show Randy Ashley's extremely impressive artwork. There were drawings of skulls, full bodied skeletons, snakes, monsters, anime characters and dozens of Invader Zims. And some of the more serious drawings were of Ashley and her mother together, Dr. Stratigias,Jeff, Velvet, Mickie, some recent ones of Randy, and, of course, John.

"Ashley, i can tell you right now that i have never seen drawings as great as yours" Randy said. "I guarentee that you will be a professional artist one day".

"Ashley plans on going to an art academy one day" Mickie said as she handed Ashley back her sketchpad. Ashley turned to a blank page and began drawing immediately.

"But her art is so great already, why would she need an art school?" Randy asked.

"Attending an art academy doesn't necessarily mean she needs help with art" Mickie explained. "You see, Ashley wants her art to one day be recognized by the world, and she really feels llike she needs a degree from an art academy to proove herself".

"Well, i hope she gets in one day" Randy said.

"She also draws something for her mother every visitor day" Mickie said. "Its so sweet of her. Speaking of visitors day, its this weekend, anyone comin to see you?".

"Yeah, my mom and dad, i'm actually kind of excited to see them" Randy said.

"And i bet they're excited to see you" Mickie said with a smile. "My parents are comin, too, they've been working out their problems and have been seeing a marraige counselor, its great".

"That's good, hopefully there won't be anymore problems between them" Randy said.

"Thanks, i hope so" Mickie said.

"Done" Ashley said, putting down her pencil.

"What are you gonna do when you run out of paper in that thing?" Randy asked.

"I've got a lot, and i mean A LOT of back-ups for when i run out" Ashley replied.

"Its true, she does" Mickie said. "So, what'd you draw, Ash?"

"This" Ashley replied, holding up her sketchpad, revealing that she drew the grim reaper with an eye popping out, surrounded by flames and playing the electric guitar.

"Wow, Ash, that's awesome!" Mickie said.

"You drew that whole thing in just a couple of minutes? Damn, that is killer" Randy said with astonishment.

"One of your best ones yet" Mickie said, proud of her best friend.

"Thanks guys" Ashley said. "Drawing is one thing i can always do to feel better, even if its just a little bit better".

"Glad to see you're feelin just a little better" Mickie said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" Randy warned. "I'll bet any second now Dibiase comes in and ruins our fun".

"I hope not" Ashley said. "I know its very wrong to hate someone, but i HATE Ted Dibiase. I just wish THIS would happen to him".

Ashley turned to a page in her sketchpad, showing Mickie and Randy a picture she recently drew of Ted being eaten alive by vultures.

"Umm, Ash, please don't show that to anyone else" Mickie said. "The last thing we want is for the doctors to think you're screwed up in the head".

"Sorry" Ashley said.

"That's ok, no need to apologize" Mickie reassured. "But please don't draw something like that again, ok?".

"Ok" Ashley agreed.

"Good, now come on, let's watch some t.v, That 70's show is on again" Mickie said.

"Cool" Ashley said, closing her sketchpad as she, Mickie and Randy turned their attention to the television.

stay tuned for chapter 49


	49. Chapter 49

chapter 49.

Randy, Mickie, and Ashley had just finished up watching That 70's Show. It was the episode where the gang went to a wrestling match with Eric and Donna's dads.

"God, that was hilarious" Randy said. "I tried to do what Fez and Hyde did, once"

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked.

"You know, try and buy beer" Randy explained. "I didn't get far, though".

"I'll bet" Mickie said.

Mickie glanced over at Ashley, who was busy drawing in her sketchpad.

"What are you drawin?" Mickie asked.

"Somethin for my mommy for when she comes on visitors day" Ashley explained. "I'll show you when i'm done".

"Okay" Mickie replied.

Mickie looked around the room, just waiting for the moment Ted comes in and starts being an asshole like usual. But there was no sign of him so far. And she hoped that it would stay that way.

"Ashley" Dr. Stratigias said as she walked into the room. "I almost forgot to tell you that tomorrow you and i will be reading aloud from "I miss you: a first look at death", okay?".

"Okay" Ashley replied as Dr. Stratigias handed her the book she purposely left in the office, hoping Dr. Stratigias wouldn't notice and would forget all about it.

As soon as Dr. Stratigias left the room, Ashley threw the kiddie book clear across the room.

"Ash, maybe you should read that like she said" Mickie suggested.

"No" Ashley quickly replied.

"Maybe it'll help you in your therapy" Mickie said.

"How is reading a baby book supposed to help me?" Ashley asked.

"You don't know until you read it" Mickie said. "Besides, didn't you read it earlier anyway?".

"Read one page and gave up" Ashley said.

"Its only 32 pages long, how can you not get past one?" Mickie asked.

"Because its stupid and babyish" Ashley stated. "I may act like a baby sometimes, but i don't need to read that stupid thing".

Ashley went over to the spot she threw the book in and brought it back to where she, Mickie and Randy were sitting.

"This is what i think of this stupid kiddie junk" Ashley said, ripping one of the pages out.

"ASHLEY!" Mickie cried out in shock, but toning her voice down so no attention would be turned to Ashley and get her in trouble. "You shouldn't do that, its not your book, its hospital property".

Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Its only one page i ripped out" Ashley said. "And look, there's no tear mark where the page used to be, i can just say it fell out".

"Luckily Dr. Angle did't see you, or else you'd be in some trouble" Mickie said.

Ashley suddenly felt bad for what she did.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to be bad" Ashley said with tears in her eyes.

"Its ok, Ash, nobody's mad at you" Mickie said, hugging her best friend.

"I'm gonna get back to my drawing" Ashley said as she wiped her tears away.

With that, Ashley sat down and continued to draw.

"You know, i'm surprised Dibiase hasn't showed his ugly face around here yet" Randy said. "Maybe he's dead".

"No, we can't get that lucky" Mickie said with a laugh.

"Speaking of people not bein around, where have Jeff and Velvet been as of late?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked.

"They don't really hang around much anymore, we usually just see them at lunch now" Randy explained.

"Its because they're always in the game room or sports hall" Mickie said. "They're both pretty competitive. And the reason they spend a lot more time down those parts than usual now is because those were John's two favorite areas of the hospital, and they want to honor him by spending a lot of time down in those places".

"Oh" Randy simply replied.

Randy lifted his right hoodie sleeve up and looked at his right arm. He was depressed at what he was looking at. What was once a clear, normal looking arm was now covered in ugly, faded scars that will be there forever. He then lifted his left sleeve and looked at his left arm, seeing a very identical sight as the right arm.

"Why did i do this to myself, Mick?" Randy asked.

"Because you were sad and saw no other way out" Mickie replied sympathetically.

"I mean, i knew that i was going to have to live with these hideous scars forever when i first started cutting, but now i really regret it somewhat".

"I understand" Mickie said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But the thing is, part of me wishes i could still do it" Randy said. "Part of me wishes that i had a nice, sharp object in my hands right now so i can cut all over again".

"Randy" Mickie began. "Its perfectly normal for cutters to hate what they're doing, but yet love it at the same time".

"I guess" Randy replied, not sure if Mickie was right or not.

"Take Ashley for example" Mickie said. "She's adimitted to me that she felt disgusted with herself everytime she took a blade to her flesh, but at the same time she loved how relieving it felt".

Randy just sighed.

"Here, i'll show you somethin, Ash, can i see your sketchpad for just a quick sec?" Mickie asked. "I'm sorry, cause i know how busy you are with your drawing and everything, but-

"No problem" Ashley interrupted. "I'm not in a hurry or anything".

Ashley handed Mickie the sketchpad and Mickie flipped to a page she had not shown to Randy yet.

"Look at this" Mickie instructed Randy.

Randy saw the picture Ashley drew of an arm with "Pain" written in scars going across it.

"Wow" Randy said as Mickie handed Ashley back her sketchpad.

"Sorry about that, Ash, last time i show Randy your sketchpad for today, i promise" Mickie said.

Ashley went back to her drawing, hoping there would be no more interruptions as she worked.

"Now, when Ashley wrote "Pain" on that arm drawing, that wasn't talking about the emotional pain she was in, she was talking about the emotional pain it was bringing her mother" Mickie explained.

"Wow" Randy repeated. "That's so sad, i wonder how much pain my cutting and suicide attempts brought on my parents".

"Probably a lot" Mickie said, not trying to sound too harsh. "But rest assure, they still love you like crazy".

"I hope so" Randy said. "I really hope so".

"Okay, finsihed" Ashley said, reffering to her drawing.

Ashley lifted up her sketchpad up for Randy and Mickie to see. The new drawing was of a heart with flowers wrapped around it with "Love" written above it.

"Aww, that's cute" Mickie complimented.

"Another masterpiece by the artist known as Ashley Massaro" Randy added.

"Thanks you guys" Ashley replied.

"You're welcome" Mickie replied. "Now come on, i want you to read the book Dr. S is having you read, i'll sit down and read it with you".

"Okay" Ashley said with a sigh, finally giving in.

"You guys go ahead and start readin, i'm gonna find somethin to get that pag back in, i'll be back" Randy said, walking out of the day room.

As he did this, Mickie sat next to Ashley and began reading with her.

stay tuned for chapter 50


	50. Chapter 50

chapter 50.

Ashley finished reading the book with Mickie when Randy came back with a stapler so he could put the page back in the book.

"See, Ash, thaat wasn't so bad, was it?" Mickie asked.

"I guess not" Ashley replied.

"Do you feel that the book helped at all?"

"Not really, but maybe when i read it with Dr. S, it'll help then".

"Well, let's get that page back in" Randy said, taking the torn out page and stapling it back into the book.

"Good as new" he said.

"Thank you" Ashley said.

Everything was going fine and well. But it didn't last long because, unfortunatly, Ted showed up.

"God damn it" Randy said.

"Why'd he have to show up?" Mickie asked.

"So, Ash, how's your teddy bear?" Ted asked sarcastically.

Ashley didn't respond, she just took her teddy bear and held it close to her chest as she whimpered and hid in the corner.

"Just turn around and leave" Randy warned Ted.

"Suck it, Orton, i don't wanna have to kick your sorry little ass again" Ted said. "Actually, i think i would".

"You have ten seconds to get out of here" Mickie warned.

"Stay out of this you little slut, before i beat the shit out of you as well".

"Do it" Mickie dared. "Take the first shot, right now, go on, hit me, show everyone what a big, bad man you are".

"I don't have to prove anything" Ted said smugly. "Just do what all woman are only good at and keep your mouth shut and stay out of a man's business".

Mickie felt her hand began to form into a fist. Her teeth began to grind and her body temperature went up. That must be how Randy always felt when he was angry.

She started to walk foward, like she was about to beat the shit out of Ted right then and there, but Randy stepped in front of her, preventing whatever damage she was about to do to Ted.

"Let it go, Mick, he ain't worth it" Randy said.

"That's right, Mick, listen to the crazy fuck" Ted said. "If you know what's good for you".

Ted glanced over at Ashley and walked over and sat next to her.

"How's it goin, Ash, you scared?" Ted asked with an arrogant smile.

Ashley didn't say a word. She was shaking very badly and clutching her teddy bear with one hand as she sucked her thumb.

"Yeah, you're scared, aren't you?" Ted asked again, sniffing her hair.

Ashley let out a terrified whimper and began to scoot away. But Ted followed her.

"Come on" Ted said. "I'll show you a real good time".

"Leave her alone!" Mickie demanded.

"If there's one thing i love in a girl, its fear" Ted told Ashley, completely ignoring Mickie.

Ted started playing with a strand of Ashley's hair, further scaring the girl.

"Go away, go away, go away" Ashley quietly repeated.

"I'm gonna go get someone" Randy said, going to get a doctor.

"Your fear makes you so much sexier" Ted told Ashley.

Ashley began to hyperventilate.

"I'll take that as a "Yes Ted, you can have me all you want" Ted said.

"Mr. Dibiase, step away from Ashley, now!" Dr. Angle said angrily. "This is your only warning!".

"Fine, see you, sexy little girl" Ted said towards Ashley.

Ted walked away, leaving Ashley hyperventilating in the corner.

"Come on, Ashley, slow down and breath" Dr. Angle said.

"I-i-i, c-c-c-cuh-can't, b-b-b-b-breath,n-nuh-need, d-d-Dr, S, sh-sh-she'll, huh-help, m-m-m-me" Ashley stuttered through attempts at breathing.

"I'll get her" Dr. Angle said, quickly running out of the day room to get Dr. Stratigias.

"Try to breath, Ashley" Mickie instructed.

"C-c-c-c-can't" Ashley stuttered.

"Just try until Dr. S gets here" Mickie said.

Randy looked on in shock. He hoped Ashley was going to be okay.

Ashley's hyperventilating was starting to get worse. This wasn't the first time this has happened, its happened a couple of times before, but it was never this bad.

Dr. Stratigias entered the room.

"Ashley, its okay, i'm here" Dr. Stratigias said. "What happened?".

"T-t-t-ted, h-h-he, s-sc-scared, m-m-me" Ashley explained. "H-h-h-he, he s-said m-muh,my f-f-f-fear, m-made m-m-me, s-s-s-s-sexy, th-then h-he p-p-p-played wi-with muh-my, h-h-hair".

"You're alright, honey" Dr. Stratigias said as she took out a peper bag for Ashley to breath through. "Here, i want you to breath through this".

Ashley took the bag and began to take deep breathes into it. Soon after, she was better.

"All better?" Dr. Stratigias asked Ashley.

"Yes" Ashley replied, talking normally now.

"Alright, let me know if you need me again, okay?".

"Okay" Ashley replied as Dr. Stratigias left the day room.

"Ash, what the hell happened?" Randy asked with concern for his friend.

"I hyperventilate when i get extremely scared sometimes" Ashley explained.

"I'm glad you're okay" Randy said.

"Mickie, i have to go to the bathroom" Ashley said.

"Alright, Randy, we'll be right back, can you watch her stuff?" Mickie asked.

"You got it" Randy agreed.

"Thanks" Mickie said as she and Ashley left the day room.

Randy looked over at Ashley's sketchpad. He had already seen some of her drawings, but not all of them, and he wanted to see more.

He opened up her sketchpad and passed up the drawings he had already seen. He stopped at a drawing he had not seen yet.

It was of two monsters sitting on a couch with cigarettes in their mouths and beer cans in their hands.

Another was of Invader Zim sticking up his middle finger.

Another one was of a skull covered in cockroaches.

The last one he saw was of Jason Voorhees, carrying Ted's severed head in one hand and holding a machete high in the air with the other.

Randy closed up the sketchpad and waited for Mickie and Ashley to return. He was still in shock and complete disgust over what Ted had done. He knew Ted COULD sink so low, but he never figured that he actually WOULD.

He already hated Ted for everything he's done in the past, but now he just wanted him to die for the more recent events.

stay tuned for chapter 51


	51. Chapter 51

chapter 51.

Randy turned his head and saw Mickie and Ashley returning to the day room. He picked up Ashley's teddy bear and sketchpad and handed them to her.

"Thanks for watchin her stuff" Mickie said.

"No problem" Randy replied. "Are you ok, Ash?".

"I'm f-f-fine" Ashley stuttered, still shaken over the incident with Ted just a few moments ago.

"What the hell is Ted's problem?" Mickie asked. "Why is he aiming to hurt Ashley like this?".

"That's just the way he is, once he sees an easy target, he never quits" Randy explained.

"But why does he have to pick on me?" Ashley asked. "What did i do wrong?".

"You didn't do a damn thing wrong, he's just a sadistic, uncaring asshole" Randy said.

"No, its something I did" Ashley said. "God's punishing me for cutting myself, that's why he took John and sent Ted after me".

"Ashley, don't you EVER think that" Mickie said. "God's not punishing you for cutting yourself, these horrible things are just our bad luck is all, it has nothing to do with your cutting at all".

"Okay" Ashley said with a little relief.

The whole talk about God made Randy feel uncomfortable, considering he didn't believe in God. And all the recent events made his disbelief go further and further.

'He-he reminds me of daddy" Ashley confessed about Ted.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked.

"He's mean, big, and scary" Ashley explained. "I keep thinking he's gonna hit me or worse, just like daddy used to, and i don't like being hurt".

"Ted isn't gonna lay a hand on you" Randy reassured. "If he does, he won't get far, he needs a hand to do that, and i'll break both if he even thinks of touching you".

Ashley nodded. She started to have a brief flashback of her dad beating her with a belt. She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate again, but not as bad as earlier. Most bad memories wouldn't cause this, but with everything that has happened today, this one just triggered it.

"Ash, are you okay, do you need Dr. S again?" Mickie asked.

Ashley shook her head as she struggled to breath. She was staring into space as she grabbed her sketchpad and began to draw.

"What's she doin?" Randy asked.

"Sometimes when she has a panic attack she'll draw out what she wants to say, she doesn't do it often though, only when she needs to talk while she's hyperventilating".

Ashley handed Mickie the sketchpad and showed her the drawing. It was of Ashley's father holding a belt, looking like he was ready to beat someone with it. He also had devil horns coming from his head.

Ashley finally calmed down after her second panic attack of the day. She hoped there wouldn't be something else that could possibly set off another one.

"Better, Ash?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, sorry, just a bad memory is all" Ashley said.

"You've really been into your drawings lately" Mickie observed.

"I draw when i'm sad" Ashley said. "And for days, i haven't been anything but".

"Oh, Ashley, i hate seein you so sad" Mickie said. "You used to be so happy and care free, what happened to the happy punk girl i used to know?".

"She died when John died" Ashley replied.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean it if i offended you" Mickie said.

"Its okay, don't be sorry" Ashley said.

Suddenly two pieces of paper fell out of Ashley's sketchpad.

"What are these?" Mickie asked, observing the papers.

"One is the poem i'm going to read at John's memorial service, and the other is just a poem i wrote when i was bored" Ashley explained.

"Can i read this one?" Mickie asked, holding up the poem Ashley wrote when she was bored.

"Sure" Ashley said.

Mickie unfolded the piece of paper and began to read out loud:

I don't fear the reaper

The reapear fears me

Darkness is blinding me

And i cannot see

I hate my life

I hate myself

Death is staring right at me

Like a severed head on the shelf

When death comes a-knocking

I may graciously accept

Because i can't go on with life

Ever since a good friend left

My soul is in pain

My soul is on fire

Life just can't go on

I need a reaper for hire.

Mickie was in shock. The poem was beautiful, no doubt about that, but it worried her.

"Ash, this was a great poem, but, does Dr. S know you're writing stuff like this?" Mickie asked.

"No, but its okay, i'm sure she won't care" Ashley replied.

"Well, alright, if you're sure, i just don't want you to get into any trouble".

"Don't worry, its fine"

"Alright" Mickie said.

Mickie looked at the clock.

"Looks like its dinner time already" Mickie said, signalling for Ashley and Randy to follow her.

As the three of them walked to the dinning hall, Randy looked around. Left and right, front and behind, making sure Ted wasn't anywhere near them. And it had better stay that way if Ted knew what was good for him.

stay tuned for chapter 52


	52. Chapter 52

chapter 52.

Mickie, Randy, and Ashley all went down to the dining hall, got there food and sat down. They saw Ted much to their dismay.

"Why is that asshole not in isolation for what he did?" Mickie asked. "Or better yet, jail".

"My guess is they decided to just let him off with a warning" Randy said.

"That's ridiculous" Mickie said. "If i had it my way that asshole would be locked in isolation and the key would be destroyed".

"Ted givin you guys problems still?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, and it gets worse and worse as time goes by" Mickie said.

"Yesterday, he came up to me and asked if i go all the way" Velvet said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you're lucky, he's only messed with you once, Ashley is his prime target" Mickie said.

"I wish he would just leave people alone" Jeff said.

Mickie noticed that Ashley was just sitting there amd that she had not touched her food yet.

"Ash, come on, you have to eat" Mickie said, pushing Ashley's food tray just a little bit closer.

But Ashley pushed it right back away.

"I'm not hungry" Ashley said.

"Sweetie, you really need to eat" Mickie said.

"I don't want to, i'm too upset" Ashley said.

"Come on, Ash, this isn't like you to not eat, i understand you're still upset, but you really have to eat" Mickie said.

Ashley sighed and nodded. She took a few bites of the hamburger and ate a few french fries and said she was done.

"Happy?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, thank you" Mickie replied.

Dinner went okay, the only thing Ted did this time was knock Ashley's teddy out of her hands as he walked by, which he was placed in isolation for.

It was now time for group therapy. Mickie, Randy, and Ashley all walked into the room

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's begin" Dr. Brooks said.

"Where's the new guy, Ted?" Adam asked.

"He's in isolation for continuing to be a total asshole" Randy said.

"What's he do?" Amy asked.

"He's been bullying Ashley non-stop" Mickie explained. "He makes the poor girl scared to wake up in the mornings".

"God, what an asshole" Amy said.

"Come on, gang, we shouldn't be talking about someone when they're not here to defend themselves" Dr. Brooks said.

"No, they're right" Kelly said. "I've seen the way Ted treats Ashley, he scares her, real bad".

"Yeah, if that prick picks on someone who can't defend themselves, then we're gonna pick on him when he can't defend himself" Adam said. "And what better way to do it when he's not around?".

"I understand you're all upset, and believe me, i do think rightfully so, but hatred never solves anything, it just makes everything worse".

"Believe me, Dr. B, you don't know Ted the way i know Ted" Randy said. "Once Ted decides he wants to screw with you and ruin your life, he's not gonna stop until you go completely nuts and end up either in one of these places or dead".

"Randy, you have some history with Ted, don't you?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"Yeah" he said. "And i've already told enough people so back off about it".

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Dr. Brooks asked again.

"Jesus doc, he says he doesn't want to talk about it so just drop it!" Amy said.

"Amy, i believe Randy can speak for himself" Dr. Brooks said.

"Yeah, what Amy said" Randy said, agreeing with what Amy said.

"Do you think its possible that maybe you could try and get along with Ted?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"Sure" Randy said. "I'll do that just as soon as i can find a unicorn under an all golden rainbow".

Most people in the room laughed, but Ashley remained silent, and that worried Mickie because Ashley was a very laughable person who loved funny stuff.

"No need to get smart, Randy" Dr. Brooks said.

"Its just not fair" Kelly said. "Ted just comes in and decides he wants to step on everybody and everything, like he's just so much better than everybody. Well newsflash for him, none of us like it here either, we're here to get better, get out, and never look back, and Ted treats it as if we all like it here and like he's the only one who hates it".

Mickie didn't agree with that. She didn't hate Brightview at all, it was basically her home. All of her friends were there. The doctors and patients were like her family, Dr. S was like her second mom, Ashley was like a sister, and of course, there was Randy. Sometimes she feared getting better and having to leave the only place that ever felt like home to her. She loved her family back home, she loved them dearly, but she loved her Brightview family as well, and she would always fear that some day she might hear the words: Mickie, you finally get to go home this week. She hoped she wouldn't hear those words for a long time still.

"Ashley, we haven't heard a peep out of you" Dr. Brooks said. "Is there anything you would like to say about Ted's behavior?"

Ashley shook her head.

"Mickie, how about you?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"Yeah, the fucker makes me sick to the very pit of my stomach!" Mickie yelled. "He thinks he's so big and bad, yet he's pushing around a girl who's smaller than him and weaker than him. That's why he does it, because he knows Ashley isn't gonna fight back. He is absolutley terrified of Randy, he may try not to show it, but i see it deep within those ugly, beady little eyes of his. That's all i ever see, fear. Because i know you're not a brave person when you pick on an innocent girl like Ashley, because that, that has coward written all over it, and so far Ted has coward written all over him more than a bridge does graffiti".

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Randy said.

"Thank you, Mickie" Dr. Brooks said. "Ashley, is there anything you would like to say, anything at all?".

Ashley shook her head.

"Alright, if you're sure, everyone, let's end here today, you've all done well, i'll see you tomorrow" Dr. Brooks said, dismissing everyone.

"Randy, take Ash to the day room, i'll be there in a couple of seconds, i just need to talk to Dr. Brooks for a sec" Mickie said.

"Ok, come on, Ash" Randy said, walking off with Ashley.

"Dr. Brooks, i'm worried about Ashley" Mickie said. "I mean, you're a professional, so i'm guessing you know this stuff, is Ashley's behavior normal?".

"Well, Mickie, to be perfectly honest, i really have no idea" Dr. Brooks said.

"I'm scared for her, i just don't know how to help her anymore" Mickie said

"You know how you can help Ashley?"

"How?"

"By being the best friend you can be".

"I'm trying that, but it doesn't help" Mickie said.

"Have you tried something like staying at her bedside until she falls asleep?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"I'm planning to do that, starting tonight"

"When you do that, do something like tell her a comforting story, or maybe even sing a lullaby"

"You think that would work with her state of mind?" Mickie asked.

"Its worth a shot" Dr. Brooks told her.

"Thanks Dr. B" Mickie said just before leaving the room and heading into the day room to meet up with Randy and Ashley.

stay tuned for chapter 53


	53. Chapter 53

chapter 53.

Mickie headed on back to the day room, where Randy and Ashley were just sitting and talking.

"Hey guys, sorry about that, I just had to see Dr. B about something" Mickie said.

"Its okay" Randy said.

"What were you guys talkin about?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, nothing, just somethin about me" Mickie lied, hiding the fact that she was actually talking about Ashley.

"So, what do we do rest of the day?" Randy asked.

"I guess just hang out here like we always do" Mickie said.

"Attention everyone" Dr. Mcmahon suddenly said over the intercom, "Now I know its traditional for us to have visitors day on the weekends, but this week, I suggest we break tradition and have it tomorrow. Because I know how much stress and shock you are all still under and I think you all deserve some time with your loved ones more sooner than later. I have already notified your parents or guardians that it will be tomorrow, and rest assure I hope that they all can make it, thank you".

With that said, Dr. Mcmahon turned off the intercom and everyone resumed their normal activities.

"Wow, visit day is tomorrow, can you believe it, Ash?" Mickie asked.

"I can't wait to see mommy!" Ashley replied happily, hugging Mickie in the process.

"Easy, Ash" Mickie said, "You act like you never see her, when you see her every weekend".

"Sorry, I was just excited" Ashley replied, breaking the hug.

Mickie glanced over at Randy.

"Randy, is everything okay?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, its fine" he replied. "Really, i'm glad I get to see my parents and all, but its just... I thought I would have more time to think about what I'll say when i see them".

"Well, for starters you can tell them what excellent progress you've made in the short time you've been here" Mickie said.

"Maybe" Randy said doubtedly.

"You can also tell them you met and are now dating a wonderful, beautiful girl" Mickie said with a smile.

"Ha ha" Randy said with fake laughter.

"But in all seriousness, you should tell them that me and you are dating, I think it'll help your relationship with them"

"I guess I could tell them" Randy said.

"But just know you don't have to if you don't want to" Mickie said. "I don't even think I'll be tellin my parents about you yet".

"How come?" Randy asked.

"If you were a teenage girl who tried to kill herself over her parents fighting, would you really want to make them freak out even more by telling them you're dating a big, huge, muscle bound guy in the psych ward?".

"Good point" Randy said.

"Just go with the flow tomorrow and everything with your parents will be fine, i know it" Mickie said.

"Ha, you idiots all make me laugh" Ted said as he entered the room.

With out thinking for even a second, Ashley quickly went over and hid behind the couch , hoping Ted would leave soon.

"What are you talkin about, Dibiase?" Randy asked.

"The fact that all of you psychos are just so happy about seeing your parents" Ted said. "Oh, mommy, daddy, I am so happy to see you, I love you!".

Ted laughed at his own ridiculous imitation.

"Wow, that was um, yeah, really not funny" Mickie said.

"Wasn't tryin to entertain you" Ted said.

"Good, because you didn't" Randy said.

"So, where's Ash?" Ted asked with a smug smile.

"Don't even think of looking in her direction" Randy warned.

"C-c-c-cuh-cuh-can't, b-b-b-breath" Ted said, mocking Ashley's hyperventilating from earlier.

"Yeah, real mature" Randy said sarcastically.

"Well, I have no more purpose in here today" Ted said, walking away without saying another word.

"Boy, he can say that again" Randy said.

"Is he, g-gone?" Ashley stuttered, coming out from behind the couch.

"Yeah,he's gone, you can come out now" Mickie said.

"Good" Ashley said, walking back up to her friends.

"I am really getting sick of him" Mickie said.

"Me too" Ashley said. "But I don't like hating people, it makes me feel mean".

"You're not mean just because you hate a pathetic excuse for a human being" Randy reassured her.

"Okay, i guess" Ashley replied.

"Come on, Let's just relax and watch t.v until bed" Mickie suggested.

"Good idea" Randy agreed.

"Yeah, okay" Ashley also agreed.

With that, they sat down on the couch and watched t.v for the next few hours. Soon, it was bed time.

Mickie and Ashley took their medication, and as soon as Ashley lay down in bed, Mickie tucked her in and sat down on her bedside for a couple of hours.

Randy had already stopped by as usual and said his goodnights to Mickie and Ashley before heading back up to his room.

"So, Ash, how excited are you about visit day tomorrow?" Mickie asked, although the answer was completely obvious.

"Need another unsuspected hug for me to prove it?" Ashley asked.

"No, that's okay, i figured you were excited" Mickie said with laughter.

"I can't wait to show mommy my new drawing I made for her" Ashley said.

"I'm sure she'll love it, it was very beautiful" Mickie complemented.

"Do you think she'll like the heart or flowers part of it best?" Ashley asked.

"Honey, she'll like the whole drawing" Mickie said.

"Good" Ashley said, with a yawn following.

Mickie suddenly remembered what Dr. Brooks had said, about singing a lullaby to get Ashley to sleep.

"Ash, I know something I can do to help you get to sleep" Mickie said.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"Now, I hope you don't think of it as babyish at all, but I was wondering, do you think a lullaby would help?".

"Yeah, that would be cool" Ashley said, surprising Mickie.

"Okay, let me think of one" Mickie said.

Mickie stopped to think for just a moment. Then she remembered one her mother used to sing to her when she was real little. She decided it would work perfectly with Ashley.

"I got one" Mickie said. "Its called, "Good Night", my mom used to sing it to me when I was little, I never really knew what it meant, but it definetly helped me".

"Sure, I'd like to hear it" Ashley said.

"Okay" Mickie said, and she began to sing:

"Little baby, lay your head

On your pretty cradle-bed

Shut your eye-peeps, now the day

And the light are gone away

All the clothes are tucked in tight

Little baby dear, good night

Yes my darling well i know

How the bitter wind does blow

And the winter's snow and rain

Patter on the windowpane

But they cannot come in here

To my little baby dear

For the window shuttest fast

Till the stormy night is past

And the curtains warm are spread

Round about her cradle-bed

So till morning shineth bright

Little baby dear, goodnight"

After singing, Mickie saw that Ashley was now fast asleep. She kissed her forehead and went back to her own bed, and lay down and fell right asleep, eagerly awaiting her parents visit the next day.

stay tuned for chapter 54!


	54. Chapter 54

chapter 54.

The next morning, everyone got up and went to the dining hall for breakfast. Everyone was excited today, because they were going to be seeing their families earlier than planned. Randy was excited, but at the same time nervous. He had no idea what he was going to say to his parents when he saw them. He hoped he would think of something soon.

"So, when do families come?" Randy asked as he and Mickie sat at their table.

"I'm not sure when today" Mickie replied. "We usually have it in late afternoon on weekends, but we've never had it on a weekday before, so i'm not sure".

"Attention everyone, attention" Dr. Mcmahon said loudly to get everyone's attention. "Today is visitors day as you all know, we will be having it after your acheduled class hours, thank you".

Dr. Mcmahon sat back down.

"Well, guess i got my answer" Randy said.

"I'm so excited" Ashley said with a smile.

"Me too" Jeff added.

"Me three" Velvet said.

"Me four" Mickie said with a laugh.

"This is gonna sound dorky comin from me, but me five" Randy said.

"So, what class do you haave today?" Mickie asked Randy.

"History" Randy replied.

"Cool!" Mickie exclaimed. "Me too".

"Awesome, what's the teacher like?".

"Mr. Striker is a pretty cool dude, he's funny and keeps the class interesting".

"Cool"

"Come on, we'd better get eating" Mickie said. "The sooner we get done, the sooner we get to class, the sooner we get to class, the sooner we get to see our parents".

"Okay" Randy agreed.

They ate their breakfast and they all went to their separate classes.

"Good morning Mickie" Mr. Striker greeted. "Did you finish last week's homework assignment?"

Mickie ppulled out a piece of paper from her history book.

"Yep, here it is, 20 paragraph essay on the civil war" Mickie said, handing Mr. Striker the paper.

"Good work, of course, i never excpected anything but from you" Mr. Striker said.

"Thank you" Mickie replied as she took her seat as the rest of the class entered the room.

"You must be Randy Orton, its great to meet you, sit anywhere you'd like" Mr. Striker said.

"Thanks" Randy replied, taking a seat next to Mickie.

"All right class, before we get started, i trust you all did your homework from last week" Mr. Striker said. "Yes? no? maybe? I know for sure a dog didn't eat it".

Most people handed in their assignment, except Adam, who had his head down and was sleeping.

"What me to wake him up, sir?" Victoria asked.

"No, that's alright, just let him fail" Mr. Striker said. "I get paid whether he fails or passes, so its a win-win for me. Just try and ignore him".

"No prob" Victoria replied.

"I'm gonna grade these papers for a quick sec, after that, i promise you'll actually learn something" Mr. Striker said, sitting at his desk and taking out a red ink pen.

"So, what are you guys currently learnin about?" Randy asked Mickie.

"The Civil War" she replied.

"Oh, i was learnin about the Consitution before i got kicked out" Randy said.

"Nice try, Jay, but i don't think Ulysses S. Grant told General Lee to "suck it, bitch" " Mr Striker said.

"He might of" Jay said with a cocky smile.

"I sincerely doubt that" Mr Striker said, marking an F on Jay's paper.

"Know what you'll talk to your parents about yet?" Mickie asked Randy.

"Not yet" Randy replied.

"Well, Shelton, another F, congradulations, you must be shootin for a record" Mr. Striker said.

"Just talk casually to them" Mickie said. "Just say hi and stuff, tell them how much you've missed them, and see where it goees from there".

"I guess" Randy said.

"Well, most of you did fairly well" Mr. Striker said. "With the excpetion of 4, 5, maybe 6 people"

Mr. Striker handed Mickie back her paper, which was an A.

"Good job" Randy complimented.

"Thanks" Mickie replied.

"Now then, turn your text books to page 277 and we'll begin talking about the Gettysburg Address" Mr. Striker said. "Randy, i don't have a book for you at this time, so you can just share with Mickie".

"Yes, sir" Randy replied, moving his desk closer to Mickie.

Mr. Striker was about to write on the blackboard, when he heard Adam's snoring.

"Okay, this is really starting to bug me" Mr. Striker said. "Everyone, watch and learn how to wake someone up the fun way".

Mr. Striker walked over to Adam, picked up his text book, slammed it hard on the desk next to him and yelled, "FIRE!!!!!!!".

"What!? Where!?" Adam asked as he shot right up out of his desk.

"My mistake, false alarm" Mr. Striker said. "Glad you could join us by the way".

Adam showed an angry face and sat back down.

"Do you have your homework, Adam?" Mr. Striker asked.

"Nope" he replied.

"Of course not" Mr. Striker said, going back up to the blackboard and writing down what page they were on.

"Alright, so who can tell me what the Gettysburg Address was?" Mr. Striker asked.

Mickie raised her hand.

"Yes, Mickie?"

"It was the famous speech of Abraham Lincoln that was delievered at the Soldier's National Cemetery in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania during the Civil War".

"Good, Mickie, now who can tell me what now famous phrase was used at the very beginning?"

Jay raised his hand.

"Well, that's surprising, yes, Jay?".

"You suck"

"Well, i should have seen that one coming" Mr. Striker said. "Now, can we hear from someone who's not a complete moron?".

Jay glared at Mr. Striker with anger.

Melina raised her hand.

"Yes, Melina?".

"Four score and seven years ago".

"Thank you" Mr. Striker said. "Now is it really hard for a few choice people, and you'd better know i'm talking about you, is it really so hard for you to actually try? I know none of you are stupid, you're very smart kids, its the choice of acting stupid that's stupid. You need to explore your mind, see what you're really capable of. Go deep inside your mind, go deep, deeper, and deeper, and Jay, i swear if you say that's what she said, i'm going to pop you right in the head"

A few kids laughed.

"Okay, everyone turn to the page that's written on the board and we'll begin" Mr. Striker said.

Everyone turned to the page and began reading.

After they read, they discussed it and answered some questions.

"Okay, for this week's homework i want you all to read pages 280-285 and do definitions of the vocab words on page 286" Mr. Striker said. "Randy, you and Mickie seem to be good friends, i'm sure she'll let you use her book when she's finished".

"Sure, no problem" Mickie said.

"Attention everyone" Dr. Mcmahon said over the intercom. "Families have started arriving just a few short minutes ago, after the bell rings here shortly you may all go down to the visit room, thank you".

Dr. Mcmahon went off the intercom.

"Weel, i have nothin else to talk about" Mr. Striker said. "Everyone, you may talk until the bell r-

Mr. Striker was cut off by the bell ringing.

"I hate that thing, alright, have a nice week, see you next week" Mr. Striker said as everyone exited the classroom.

"Where's the visit room?" Randy asked Mickie.

"I'll take you down there" Mickie replied as she and Randy headed towards the visit room.

Randy was feeling a little worried. Should he tell his parents about Mickie? Whaat would they think of her? Would they like her? Hate her? All these questions and more raced through Randy's mind as he and Mickie made their way into the visit room.

stay tuned for chapter 55


	55. Chapter 55

chapter 55.

"Here we are" Mickie said as she and Randy entered the visit room. Randy looked around the room and saw his mom and dad.

"There they are" Randy pointed out.

"Looks like mine aren't here yet, they're always a little late" Mickie also said.

"Good luck" Randy said, hugging Mickie and walking to his mom and dad.

"Hey guys, i missed you" Randy said, hugging his parents.

"Hey boy, long time no see" Bob said.

"Oh its so good to see you" Elaine said.

"So what have you been up to?" Randy asked.

"Nothin much, just missin you like crazy" Bob replied. "How are things here?"

"Pretty good" Randy replied. "I gotta say, its not as bad as i thought it was gonna be".

"That's nice, did you make any friends yet?" Elaine asked.

Randy thought for a moment, about Mickie. He was thinking about telling his parents about her, but he thought maybe he should fib a tiny bit about her. Instead of saying that they're in a relationship, he would say that they're just really good friends. He knew his parents would believe that, after all, they did believe that he didn't drink at a party he once went to, when really he got completely drunk off his ass.

"Yeah, there's this girl, her name is Mickie" Randy said.

"Oh, is she nice?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, she's one of the best friends i have here" Randy said.

"I told you you'd make friends in no time" Bob said.

"Everything's been goin gret, except a couple things" Randy said solemnly.

"What's that?" Bob asked.

"A patient died a few days ago" Randy explained.

"God, that's terrible" Elaine said. "We heard about that".

"And you remember Ted?" Randy asked. "The reason i started to hurt myself in the first place?".

"Yes" his parents said in unison.

"Well, he's now a patient here"

"Are you serious?" Bob asked.

"Yeah" Randy replied.

"That little bastard you ruined your life is in the same hospital, i can't believe it" Bob said with anger.

"Dad, its okay, i learned to ignore him" Randy said.

"How can you just ignore someone that completely fucked things up for you?" Bob asked.

"I just kept convincing myself that he's not worth my time, and that he's not worth losing my temper and getting in trouble over".

"Well, we're proud of you for that" Elaine said.

"Thanks" Randy replied. "Now, there were some times were i just wanted to kill him with my bare hands, in fact, i got put in isolation for punching him straight in the face, but since then, i haven't let him get the best of me".

"Good job, son" Bob said.

"Thanks, dad" Randy replied.

Mickie watched on as Randy talked to his parents. She didn't have much time to think, though, because her parents walked in.

"Hey, there's our little girl" her father, Dan said, giving her a big hug.

"How have things been?" her mother, Paige asked.

"Good" Mickie replied.

"We're so sorry to hear about John" Dan said. "We know you loved him like a big brother.

"You must be so torn up and shaken" Paige said.

"Yeah, it still hurts a lot" Mickie said.

Mickie started to ponder about Randy. About whether or not she should tell her parents about him. Maybe she could just tell them that she has a new friend, who just happens to be a boy. That way she wouldn't technically be lying and she wouldn't have to worry them.

"Mom, dad, i made a new friend" Mickie began.

"What's their name?" Paige asked.

"His name is Randy, he's new here".

"Is he a pretty good guy?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, he's only been here a few days, and next to Ashley, he's my best friend"

"We're happy to see that you've been making so many friends since you came here" Paige said. "It seems that every time we visit, you have a new friend".

"That's because i raised her to be popular" Dan joked.

"Oh stop it" Paige said with a chuckle.

Ashley looked on at Mickie and her parents, laughing and talking. She hoped her mother would be there soon. And, coincidentally, as soon as that thought crossed her mind, her mother opened the door and walked right into the room.

"MOMMY!" Ashley cried happily, running into her mother, Barbara's arms.

"Hi sweety, how are you?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine, mommy" she replied.

"That's good" Barbara replied. "I'm sorry about John, you must feel so sad about it".

"Yeah" Ashley replied. "And i'm sorry for trying to kill myself over it".

"That's alright" Barbara reassured. "I'm not angry the least bit, i'm just happy that you're alright".

Barbara kissed Ashley on the cheek.

"Oh, i almost forgot" Ashley said, getting her sketchpad off the couch she had been sitting on. "I drew something for you".

Ashley turned her sketchpad to th page with the heart wrapped in flowers she drew.

"Ashley, its beautiful" Barbara said. "Just like all your other drawings. I know you'll make me proud one day".

"Thank you mommy" Ashley replied, hugging her mother yet again.

Meanwhile, Ted watched on as everyone was talking to their parents. He pretended like he couldn't gve two shits, but secretely, he was so happy he was going to see his parents, no matter how angry they made him sometimes.

He waited, and waited, and waited, but they didn't show up. He wondered where they could be. That's when Dr. Mcmahon came up to him with an envelope.

"What's this?" Ted asked, taking the envelope.

"Its a letter from your parents, i'll leave you alone so you can read it".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, don't quit your day job" Ted said as Dr. Mcmahon walked away.

Ted went over to a corner and sat in it so he could read the letter.

He opened up the envelope and began to read:

Dear, Ted:

You know that we love you very much, that's why we sent you to Brightview. But your behavior makes us sick and we can't take your attitude any longer. We want nothing to do with you at this time and hate to say we will not be coming to visit anytime soon. We think that its best that when, or if, you get out of the hospital, that if you're not 18 at the time, that maybe you move in with Grandma Dibiase or a friend. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll be 18 and can be on your own. Until that time, you're father and i just can't bare to visit or see you, we hope you understand. Just remember that just because we want nothing to do with you at this time, we'll never stop loving you.

from:

Mom and dad

Ted crumpled up the letter, but put it in his pocket rather than throwing it away, because he wanted something from his mom and dad, even if it was negative. He put his head down in his lap and cried hard.

"Well honey, i have to go now, i love you" Barbara told Ashley.

"Okay mommy, i'll see you next weekend" Ashley said, hugging and kissing her mom.

Ashley waved as her mother exited the room. Ashley was going to go sit back down and wat for everyone's visit to be finished, when she spotted Ted crying alone in a corner.

Ashley was afraid to go over there, but for some reason, she wanted to know what was wrong.

She held her teddy bear tight to her chest.

"Teddy, see me through this" she said to the bear as she walked closer to Ted.

"Ted, a-are you okay?" Ashley asked with a nervous stutter.

"What do you want?" Ted asked as he rose his head back up, revealing fresh tears.

"I know that we don't get along, and that you hate me and all, but i just want to know if you're okay and why you're crying".

"Why do you care?"

"Because, i hate seeing people sad, no matter how mean they've been to me" Ashley explained.

"Fine, if i tell you, will you leave me alone?" Ted asked.

"If you want".

"Fine" Ted began. "I just got this letter from my parents, it says that they want nothing to do with me, they say that they're sick of my attitude and that i should just find somewhere else to live when, or if, i get outta this place".

"Aww, i'm sorry" Ashley said sympathetically.

"What's it to you?" Ted asked. "You've never had your parents hate you before".

"You're wrong" Ashley replied. "My daddy hated my guts, he used to beat me every single day, from when i was 7, all the way up until the age i am now, 16".

"Oh,well, sorry" Ted said with some slight sympathy.

"I'm sorry about what your parents said to you, it was kind of mean of them. Nobody deserves to feel unloved by their parents, no matter what horrible things they have done".

Ted actually smiled at Ashley a little with tears in his eyes beginning to form, then he started to cry again.

Ashley didn't say anything, she just kneeled down to Ted and gave him a big hug, which he actually accepted and hugged her back.

The hug was kept in for a few minutes, until Ted broke it up by gentley pushing Ashley off of him.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, just go" Ted said, sounding a little angry.

"Um, o-okay" Ashley stuttered, quickly backing away.

Ashley was confused, one minuted Ted changed into a slightly nice person, the next he was back to being an ass. It confused Ashley, was it the bi-polar? Or was Ted just trying to keep his tough guy reputation by pretending to not care? Ashley felt like she would never know the answer to those questions, but she prayed that maybe she would as time went by.

stay tuned for chapter 56


	56. Chapter 56

chapter 56.

In loving memory of Eddie "Umaga" Fatu. 1973-2009

After seeing and talking to their parents, Mickie and Randy made their way to the day room to hang out.

"So, how'd your visit go?" Randy asked Mickie.

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Well, i didn't tell my parents about me and you's relationship" Randy replied. "But what i told them was that i made a really great friend named Mickie".

"Wow, really?" Mickie asked. "I told my parents the exact same thing about you".

"You did? Did they believe you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, they did" Mickie said.

"I'm so glad that we didn't technically lie to our parents, but didn't tell them the truth either" Randy said.

"Me too" Mickie agreed. "Hey, here comes Ashley".

"Hey Ash, everything go okay with your mom?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, it was great seeing her" Ashley replied

"Did she like your drawing?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, she loved it" Ashley replied.

"Are you okay, Ashley? You seem, different" Mickie noticed.

Ashley was contemplating on whether or not she should tell Randy and Mickie about her experience with Ted. After a few seconds of thinking, she decided she would tell them, maybe they could figure out why he was acting... nice.

"Guys" Ashley began. "After mommy left, i saw Ted in the corner, crying".

"Ha" Randy laughed.

"I asked him why he was crying" Ashley continued. "He said he got a letter from his parents, that said they wanted nothing to do with him. I talked to him about how daddy used to beat me, and he apologized about that. I asked him if he wanted a hug, and, he actually SMILED, not an arrogant smile, but a nice, sweet smile. He hugged me for a short time, then gently pushed me off and told me to go. How do you explain that?".

"Whoa, hold the phone here" Randy said. "Ted acting... human? No, its just not possible, must have been someone else you're thinkin of".

"That is weird" Mickie agreed. "Why would Ted act slightly considerate, then go right back to being a jackass?".

"Because the asshole is bi-polar" Randy said. "Its in his nature to switch moods".

'I just wish i knew what to make of this" Ashley said, waving her hand through her blond hair in confusion.

"Maybe he was just acting upset because of his parents' letter, felt compassion for somebody else for just a brief second, then decided it wasn't in his nature so he went back to bein the dick that he is" Randy said.

"I don't know" Ashley said. "A part of me hates him deeply for what he's done since he's been here, and another part thinks that somewhere deep down in him lies a sweet, caring human being with a soft spot for others".

"I think that too" Mickie agreed. "Everyone has some good in them, its just its harder to see with some others, like Ted".

"Hey, as much as i hate the guy, i'll admit that there has to be at least 5% good in his black soul" Randy added.

"I just have the feeling he's not gonna stop being a douchebag anytime soon just because of what happened with him and Ashley" Mickie said.

"I wish he would" Ashley said sadly.

"Let's get on a lighter note here" Mickie suggested. "John's memorial service is just a couple days away, i know you can't wait to read your poem, Ash".

"Thanks" Ashley said. "I worked really hard on it, i hope everyone likes it".

"I bet they will" Randy said. "Everything you work on is so beautiful and creative".

"Thanks" Ashley repeated.

"Any idea what you'll say, Mick?" Randy asked.

"I have this speech planned out" Mickie said. "I don't have it written, but i'm really good at memorizing things, all i have to do is think about it as i talk and the words will just come out".

Faster than you can say jackass, Ted entered the room.

"Hello, losers" Ted greeted smugly.

"Just leave us alone, Ted" Mickie said.

"Hell no, its way too much fun pissing you freaks off" Ted said.

"So, Ted, how'd your visit with your parents go?" Randy asked sarcastically. "Oh i forgot, they didn't come".

"Ha ha, real funny, Orton" Ted said.

"Ted, could you please just leave us alone, please?" Ashley begged.

"As i've said before, hell no" Ted said. "Oh, and Ash, don't think there's anything special between us just because you hugged me. You're still just a worthless pile of dirt to me and you always will be".

After saying that, Ted knocked Ashley's teddy bear right out of her hands. He kicked it away when she bent down to pick it up.

"Leave now Ted" Randy warned.

Ted simply scoffed and looked Randy straight in the eye. Randy made sure to show the anger and hatred in his eyes, and that was enough to make Ted back away.

"Whatever" Ted said. "You should really be more careful with that bear, Ash".

Ted laughed and left the day room.

"You okay, Ashley?" Mickie asked as Ashley picked up the teddy bear.

"I'm fine" Ashley said with some tears in her eyes.

"Come here, honey" Mickie said, giving her best friend a big hug.

"Let's just watch tv to get your mind off of... him" Randy said, not even dignifying Ted by calling him by his name.

"Okay" Ashley agreed.

Randy turned the channel to one of Ashley's favorite networks- Nickelodeon. As the show went on, Ashley sat there thinking, maybe she was wrong, maybe Ted has no good in him. All the while, Randy was thinking the exact same thing, and so was Mickie.

stay tuned for chapter 57


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57.

After a while of free time, it was time for the first group session of the day.

"I never look forward to this" Randy glumly said as he, Mickie, and Ashley entered the room.

"Hey, no one does" Mickie replied.

"Let's just get it done and over with like usual" Ashley added.

"Welcome everyone" Dr. Brooks greeted. "I thought today we could talk about our visits with our relatives, friends, etc., so, who wants to go first?".

"I will" Amy volunteered.

"Okay, Amy, go ahead" Dr. Brooks said.

"My aunt came like always" Amy said. "This time, she had great news. Once i get out of here, i can go live with her. I'll never have to worry about my parent's abuse again".

"Amy, that's wonderful, we're all so happy for you" Dr. Brooks said.

"Yep, good riddance to bad rubbish" Amy stated about her parents.

"I'll go now" Kelly said. "Nothin exciting, just my mom and dad tellin how much they miss me and how much they want me to get better and come home, no biggie".

"Same here" Adam said. "Except my parents didn't say it in a nice way. They said i'd better sober up and come home fast".

"It sounds like they're trying to rush your treatment" Dr. Brooks said. "That's not a very healthy thing for them to do. True healing takes as long as it needs to, it can't be hurried together at the snap of a finger"

"Yeah, well tell that to them" Adam said.

"Perhaps i should next visit, would you be alright with that, Adam?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"Fine with me" he replied.

"I'll talk next" Ashley said. "I gave my mommy a drawing i made for her. She liked it, and that made me happy".

"Of course she loved it, you're art is beautiful" Dr. Brooks told her. "That painting you did of Brightview is still hanging up in the art museum".

"I know" Ashley replied. "Whenever i get out of here, i want to go there and see it for myself".

"I'm glad to see you have a bit of a goal there" Dr. Brooks said.

"My mom and dad came as well" Mickie said. "I talked to them about a whole bunch of different things, nothing exciting here".

"My parents told me how much they miss me already" Randy said. "I kind of miss them, but believe it or not, i'm really in no hurry to leave".

"Why is that?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"Because i've made a lot of great friends here" Randy replied. "Mickie, Ashley, Jeff, Velvet, and a lot of others".

"It's good that you've made so many friends after only a few short days" Dr. Brooks told him. "So, Ted, you're last but not least, how did your visit go?".

"I don't know, considering my parents didn't come" Ted said angrily.

"Why didn't they come?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"Because they're a couple of pissy cry babies who want nothing to do with their son just because he has a few problems!" Ted said with even more intense anger.

"Oh Ted, i'm sorry to hear that" Dr. Brooks said sympathetically.

"Yeah? Well you can blow it out your ass!" Ted yelled.

"Ted, please calm down" Dr. Brooks begged.

"Why should i?" he asked. "All my life i've been told to calm down when i'm angry, and so far doing that just pisses me off even worse! Why do you even pretend to care? That's what you doctors do here, you just pretend to care! The only reason anybody works here, is because it pays good! Its a great job for you, you get paid to watch a bunch of people act crazy, its a win-win for you! Get paid and entertained at the same time! You could care less if we kill ourselves when we get out of here! As long as you get that nice, big paycheck, that's all you give two shits about!".

"Ted, i'm warning you, please calm down before i sedate you and have you placed in isolation" Dr. Brooks warned.

Dr. Brooks had some tears in her eyes. Ted's words obviously hurt her a lot. She wasn't here for the money, she loved these kids, all of them, and just wanted to help them.

"I don't really give a fuck!" Ted yelled, exiting the room.

Dr. Brooks was about to call for secrurity, but Randy stopped her.

"No, let me talk to him" Randy said.

Dr. Brooks nodded her head as Randy left and went out into the hallway.

"Hey Ted!" Randy called out as he saw Ted walking away.

To Randy's surprise, Ted stopped, and turned, and walked towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" Ted asked.

"You to stop being an ass, for one" Randy said. "Secondly, what the hell was all that about in there? Why were you more of a jackass than usual?".

"Because i can be" Ted said.

"Try again" Randy said, not accepting Ted's pathetic excuse for an answer.

"Cause' i'm pissed" Ted said.

"Just because you're miserable gives you no right to make everyone else feel that way" Randy said.

"Sure i can" Ted replied.

"Damn it, i'm gettin sicker and sicker of your attitude each day" Randy said. "You go around, treating people like dirt, acting like you're better than them. Well, you're not, you're not better than anybody. You think just because you haven't had that horrible a past it makes you better than everyone, well it doesn't, you have to realize you have problems too! Just like everyone here. And if you can't see that, i actually feel sorry for you!".

"Orton, don't act like you haven't been full of yourself before" Ted said.

"What are you talkin about?" Randy asked.

"Was it really that long ago you were on the football team?" Ted asked. "You thought you were such a big shot, you were so cocky and arrogant it was unbelieveable".

"Yeah, well i changed" Randy said.

"Come on Orton, face it, if you never came here, you would have never given people like Mickie or Ashley the time of day, right?".

Randy didn't answer.

"That's what i thought" Ted said. "And you know? Maybe i like Ash, maybe i don't, but just stay out of my business about that".

Ted walked off without saying another word.

Randy stood there for a brief moment. Hating the fact that Ted was right; Randy HAD been a complete asshole at one time. It made him sick just thinking about it. Knowing he, at one point, he was almost like... Ted.

Randy carried that dark, horrible feeling with him as he walked back into group, hoping to be rid of it soon.

stay tuned for chapter 58


	58. Chapter 58

chapter 58.

The group session for that hour had ended for the day. Randy, Mickie, and Ashley all went to their usual spot; the day room. Randy liked it in there because there was barely anybody in there. They were usually in the game room or sports hall because there was a lot more to do there than the day room. And the people that were in there always agreed to watch whatever Mickie or Randy wanted, making it easier for them.

"So, what do you guys want to watch?" Randy asked Mickie and Ashley.

"There's nothing on, I'm just gonna sit here and draw" Ashley said, sitting on the couch, taking her sketchpad and beginning to draw.

Randy was thinking about Ted's words earlier, about how Randy was once just as big an asshole Ted is.

"Mickie, how big of a dick was I on my first day here?" Randy asked.

"Well sweetie, as much as I hate to admit it, you were'nt exactly the nicest guy" Mickie said.

"But, I'm not like that anymore, right?"

"Right" Mickie agreed.

"You know, back at my school, I was an asshole to the max" Randy confessed. "I treated a lot of people horribly like dirt. I was such a pathetic excuse for a human being".

"Randy, the past is the past" Mickie told him. "Yeah, maybe you made a few horrible mistakes, but that was your past. You need to look forward and think about the present and future, put the past behind you".

"I know, but Ted said-

"Forget about what Ted said" Mickie interupted. "Don't listen to what that bastard has to say, he means nothing to you. If you wouldn't listen to him before, why start now?".

"A part of me knows you're right, but another part is saying that I'm an asshole and always will be" Randy said.

"Honey, you're not an asshole" Mickie reassured. "You've just made some negative decisions in your life, but you've manged to fix that and become the sweet, wonderful guy I know and love".

"The more I think about it; the more I think that I haven't changed at all" Randy said, completely ignoring Mickie's statements. "Maybe I just wanted to change so bad that I've convinced myself I have, and I only think that I've become a good person".

"You ARE a good person" Mickie said. "Do you even realize how much you've turned your life around since you've been here? You don't even think about harming yourself anymore, and that's a huge step in the right direction".

"Don't even think about harming myself anymore?" Randy asked with disbelief. "Mick, that's one of the only things I think about doing. I can't tell you how badly I want to run a sharp knife through my arms and stomach right now. I hate doing it, but at the same time I love the hell out of it. It's the greatest adrenaline rush I've ever had in my life. I swear the first chance I get I'm gonna cut myself again".

"Randy, don't talk like that" Mickie said. "I know it hurts right now, but I know it, and deep down inside you know it; you do not like hurting yourself at all. You say it's the greatest adrenaline rush you've ever had in your life, well I think deep down you think it's the worst feeling you've ever had in your life. Besides, think about... think about Ashley. She's one of the most severe cutters this hospital has ever seen. She told me that she's used knives, pens, pencils, box cutters, hell, if she found a stick with a sharp enough edge outside she'd use it. I think Ash really looks up to you a lot, and you've kind of been like a big brother to her since John died. And you're setting a bad example for her by wanting to cut, because if you want to cut, she'll want to cut, and knowing how crafty Ashley is, she would find a way to cut in here. I love you Randy, you and Ashley both, and I don't want to lose you both. I hope you realize all of that".

"Wow, I had no idea Ashley thought of me as a brother" Randy said.

"Well, she does, she thinks of each one of her friends as family" Mickie said. "She's just one of the sweetest girls in the world, that's why it hurts so much to hear her past, a sweet, innocent girl like Ashley doesn't desereve to go through such horrors in her life, all she ever did was love too much".

"I just can't help but feel like Ted is right; I was a dick in the past, no doubt about that, but do you really think i've changed and put all of that behind me?" Randy asked.

"I know it" Mickie said, kissing Randy. "Any time you feel Ted's words eating at you; just remember that it's the past and all of that is behind you now".

"Thanks Mickie" Randy said. "Are you sure you were'nt meant to be a therapist here and accidently became a patient?".

"Yes, I'm sure" Mickie said with a laugh.

"Mickie, time for our session" Dr. Stratigias said as she walked into the day room.

"Okay, see you in a little while, Randy" Mickie said as she walked away with Dr. Stratigias.

"See you" Randy called out, taking a seat next to Ashley on the couch, already waiting for Mickie's session to end.

stay tuned for chapter 59


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59.

"So Mickie, anything new you'd like to discuss today?" Dr. Stratigias asked as they entered her office.

"Yeah, it's about Ted." Mickie began. "I'm really sick of the way he's been treating everyone, even after Ashley comforted and even hugged him, he still treated her like dirt."

"I see, and why was she comforting him?" Dr. Stratigias asked.

"Because his parents didn't come to visit and they sent a letter saying they wanted nothing to do with him."

"That is harsh, I can't see why anyone would do that to their child."

"It's Ted, I'm sure they had every reason in the world to ditch him."

"Whatever he did, Mickie, they still shouldn't have told him something like that, he's already obviously in enough pain already, he doesn't need that to deal with."

"He seems perfectly fine to me." Mickie said. "Someone who's that arrogant and full of himself is probably a pretty happy person."

"And why do you say that?" Dr. Stratigias asked.

"Most people in pain don't act that cocky as far as I'm concerned." Mickie replied.

"Why do you think Ted is acting this way? Why he's acting so mean and arrogant?"

"I don't know, nor do I really care."

"Do you think it's because he's had a horrible life and now that he's somewhere he doesn't want to be it's making him meaner?"

"Maybe."

"What do you personally think, if anything?"

"I think it's because the last time Ted and Randy were face to face out of this hospital, Ted was getting the shit kicked out of him by Randy. And know that they're both here, Ted is gonna try to seem like a tough guy by pushing people around which he thinks will make Randy seem weak, which it's not."

"I know I've witnessed a few of Ted's actions, but what else has he done, when I'm not there?"

"He just constantly fucks with people, the other day he took Ashley's teddy bear and wouldn't give it back until she apologized for standing up for herself."

"That is a horrible thing to do, and yet she still comforted him when his parents didn't come?" Dr. Stratigias asked in shock.

"Yeah, she hugged him and told him it would be okay and everything, and he's still messing with her. It pisses me off." Mickie replied.

"Maybe he's masking some true feelings for her." Dr. Stratigias suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked.

"Maybe he's treating her so badly is because he has feelings for her, like a crush."

"Ted? Caring about someone? You're a laugh riot Dr. S."

"I'm serious Mickie, I'm not saying it's a guarentee, but it is a very high possibility."

"So you really think Ted might like Ashley?" Mickie asked.

"Like I said, it's a very high possibility." Dr. Stratigias replied.

"Wow, I guess maybe you could be right." Mickie said. "But I still doubt it, he's just so mean and so cruel to her."

"It may be all an act."

"Even if he does, and she likes him back, Ashley wouldn't know how to handle a serious relationship, she doesn't have a right state of mind."

"Perhaps, but I doubt that would stop her."

"True, Ashley is too loveable of a person, she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. You know, in a way, I'm praying that Ted does like Ashley, it'll let me know that he really isn't such a horrible guy, anymore at least, and it would give me a new perspective of him."

"I hope so as well,you remember how mean Randy was his first day. Well if Randy can change, so can Ted."

"Hope you're right." Mickie said.

"Why don't we end here today? You've done a great job." Dr. Stratigias said.

"Alright, see you later." Mickie replied as she exited Dr. Stratigias' office.

Wow, she thought, maybe Dr. Stratigias was right, maybe Ted's feelings for Ashley were stronger than he led on. Maybe he was on the verge of changing and becoming a good person.

She just prayed those hopes wouldn't be dashed.

stay tuned for chapter 60


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60.

"Hey babe." Mickie greeted towards Randy as she entered the day room, kissing him.

"Hey." Randy greeted, kissing her back.

The kiss turned into a small make-out session. But they quickly stopped so no one would see them.

"Randy, it's time for our session." Dr. Angle said as he entered the room.

"Coming." Randy said.

"Was Ashley doin okay while I was gone." Mickie asked.

"Oh yeah, she was fine." Randy said. "I have to get to my session, I'll be back shortly."

"Good luck." Mickie said as Randy walked away.

"You okay, Ash?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley replied.

"Did Ted try to mess with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

"That's good. Maybe if we're lucky he finally decided to leave us all alone."

"Maybe." Ashley replied doubtfully.

"I have to use the bathroom real quick, will you be alright here by yourself?" Mickie asked.

"I guess." Ashley said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Mickie said, walking away, leaving Ashley sitting on the couch alone.

Ashley watched as Mickie left the day room. She was feeling nervous. Even though there were doctors and other people in the room, Ashley still felt alone without Mickie. She was worried that Ted may show up.

Much to her dismay, he came walking in.

"Hey." Ted said quietly. "Um, can I, sit here?"

Ashley was scared, but she nodded her head and continued to watch tv.

Ted sat next to Ashley and watched tv with her, but her turned his attention to her. She was so beautiful to him. He really liked her a lot, but her wasn't sure he wanted her to know it, not yet, at least.

As they continued to watch tv, Ashley suddenly dropped her teddy bear. She reached over to pick it up, but so did Ted.

She quickly pulled her hand back and backed away slightly when Ted got it. She was afraid of what he would do with it since he got to it first.

"Here you go, Ashley." Ted said, trying to hand the teddy bear back to her.

But she backed away even more on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked.

Ashley nodded her head.

"Are you.. afraid of me?"

Ashley nodded her head again.

Ted felt bad. He knew he had picked on her real bad, but he never knew she was actually scared of him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." he said.

"W-what?" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry, for everything," Ted repeated.

Ashley was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

She simply just nodded her head. She took her teddy bear back and remained quiet.

Ted felt he did the right thing, and he also remained quiet and watched tv the remainder of the time with her until Mickie came back.

stay tuned for chapter 61


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61.

Mickie came out of the bathroom and went back into the day room. Needless to say, she was more than angry to see Ted sitting next to Ashley.

"Hey, you, get up." Mickie ordered Ted.

"I don't have to listen to you." Ted said.

"Now!" Mickie said, grabbing him by the back of the shirt.

"Ow! Okay." Ted said.

Ted got off the couch and followed Mickie.

"You gonna be alright for a short time?" Ted asked Ashley.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she replied.

Ted continued to walk with Mickie until they reached the hall.

"What do you think you're doing with Ashley?" Mickie asked angrily. "You just don't know what "leave her alone" means, do you?"

"First of all, I talk to whoever I want, secondly, what's it to you if I like Ashley?"

"Did you just say, like?" Mickie asked in shock.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Ted said, feeling stupid that he just let that slip out of his mouth.

"As a friend or? or as-

"None of your business." Ted interrupted. "Just stay out of this."

"No, Ashley is my best friend and I demand to know."

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to live with the suspense."

"You have to tell me."

"I don't HAVE to do anything."

"If its more than just a friend, then I have to tell you that a relationship isn't a good idea." Mickie advised.

"Why not?" Ted asked.

"You know Ashley has problems up here." Mickie said, referring to the mind. "She's too confused and innocent to know how to handle anything beyond a friendship."

"So what." Ted replied. "I'm mentally ill too, but I'm perfectly capable of living a normal life."

"Well Ashley's different, she's been through so much, abuse, cutting, losing John, all of that has made her worse than she already was."

"Look at you and Orton, you guys have been through some big amounts of pain, and you're both alright, for the most part."

"Ted, you just don't understand Ashley's state of mind, trust me, its better that you two just stay friends."

"I believe that's for me and Ashley to decide." Ted remarked.

"Ted, just listen to me, Ashley can't afford to be hurt anymore, if you two ended up in a relationship and something happened, then Ashley might-

"Might what? You don't trust me to keep that girl happy?" Ted asked with anger.

"Look at her." Mickie said. "She's been unhappy for a while now, I haven't seen her smile for days, and if something happened between you two, it'd only get worse."

"I know I can make her happy." Ted replied confidently.

"Do you even realize that you are 90% responsible for that sadness she carries? Do you?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, but so what? A guy can change."

"How can you go from hating her and picking on her to liking her all of a sudden?"

"It just happened. I don't know how, I don't know why, and I don't know when. It just came out of nowhere."

"That's another thing, how can you be so sure she likes you back?" Mickie asked.

"She's lettin me sit next to her."

"She's afraid of you, you intimidate her. Have you figured she's only listening to you because you frighten the shit out of her?"

"No, I see acceptence and care in her beautiful eyes."

"She accepts everyone, she's too nice like that."

"What's your point?" Ted asked, his patience growing thin.

"Look, I'm sure Ashley does care about you, maybe even likes you, and I'm still just a little unsure about you, but I believe you for the most part. But if there is anything going on between you two, its for her own good that you stay friends, if you're even that. Because if you hurt her more than you already have, then I swear to god I will find you and I will not hesitate to snap your fuckin little head back, got it?"

"Whatever" Ted replied, trying not to show his fear.

"Good, you'd better not be pulling some stunt here just to hurt her again." Mickie said.

"I heard you the first time." Ted said.

"Good, now get out of my sight." Mickie said.

Ted listened and went back into the day room and sat down next to Ashley. Mickie sat on the closest couch, keeping an eye on Ted, making sure he wasn't up to his old tricks again.

stay tuned for chapter 62


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62.

Randy's session with Dr. Angle had just ended. It went okay, they talked about Randy's anger problem and ways they could resolve it. Randy was feeling good, in a happy mood, until he entered the day room and saw Ted sitting with Ashley.

"You son of a bitch." Randy said, walking to the couch and grabbing Ted by the shirt collar.

"What did I do this time?" Ted asked innocently.

"You know exactly what you're doing." Randy retorted. "I am so sick of you messing with Ashley, when will you understand that leave her alone means leave her alone? Your constant teasing her is destroying everything I'm working so hard to fix."

"Jesus Christ, where the hell is the supervisor or a doctor around here when you need them?" Ted asked.

"Oh look, none of them are around, that means I could break your spine right now if I wanted!" Randy threatened.

"Randy." Mickie began. "He was-

"Ashley is my friend, just like Mickie is her friend, and when you mess with them, you mess with me!" Randy yelled at Ted, interrupting Mickie in the process.

"Randy, listen to me." Mickie said.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"First, let go of Ted."

Randy looked at Ted with a firey hatred in his eyes, then dropped him with some hesitance.

"You lucked out this time you little bitch." Randy told Ted.

Ted scurried back over on the couch next to Ashley.

"Look, I know this is gonna' sound really stupid and made up, but it's true.. Ted has feelings for Ashley."

"Wow, Mickie, I think you're right." Randy said.

"You do?"

"Yeah... that DOES sound really stupid."

"I knew you wouldn't beleve me, but it's the truth. I'll admit I thought it was a lie too, a trick to hurt Ash even further, but I'm really starting to believe Ted is being sincere."

"Look Mick, I've told you this before, people like Ted just don't change, they don't. It's like trying to turn a dog into a cat, it just won't happen."

"I know you feel that way, but just look at him." Mickie said, signalling towards the couch, where Ted was stroking Ashley's hair sweetly.

"Big deal, what the hell does that prove?" Randy asked skeptically.

"It doesn't prove much, but do you really think he would act this nice towards her just for the sake of hurting her again?" Mickie asked.

"That's exactly what I think!" Randy yelled. He couldn't believe Mickie was falling for what could very well be a chirade.

"Keep your voice down." Michelle, the day room supervisor said as she entered the room.

"Dr. S even said Ted might have legitimate feelings for Ashley." Mickie explained.

"She also said Ted might have a better attitude after his first day here, wow, look how well that turned out." Randy said sarcastically.

"If he is sincere, then I told him to keep it a friendship only because of Ashley's mental problems."

"So that makes his lies okay, huh?"

"Look, just give him a chance, please? For Ashley's sake."

Randy couldn't resist Mickie's plea, she looked so adorable, and he would do anything for her.

"Alright, alright." Randy gave in with a sigh. But if this is some joke he's pulling...

"He's all yours." Mickie interrupted, knowing exactly what Randy was going to say next.

"Fair enough." Randy said, eyeing Ted like a vulture eyes a corpse.

stay tuned for chapter 63.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63.

Hours had gone by with Ted hanging out with Ashley. Mickie and Randy did nothing but sit and watch them the whole entire time, making sure Ted doesn't do anything to hurt Ashley.

"God he's so smug." Randy said with disgust.

"I agree, but if he's really trying to make Ashley happy, then he loses dickhead points." Mickie said.

"The guy is a bigger jackass then I was my first day here. Hell, he's a bigger jackass than i was my very first therapy session before I came here!"

"What do you mean?" Mcikie asked.

"Well, remember how I told you my parents sent me to a shrink when they first found out about my cutting?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my first visit to the shrink, I wasn't exactly cooperative." Randy said.

(flashback)

Randy walked into his therapist, Dr. Reynolds' office for his very first session as his parents waited in the reception area.

"Hello, Randy, I'm Dr. Reynolds." She said.

She was rather old, about 45 or 50 years old.

"Wow, I hate you already." Randy said.

"Fair enough." Dr. Reynolds said. "So, where would you like to begin?"

Randy responded with a loud burp.

"I'd prefer it if you would say excuse me, Randy."

"There's a lot of things i'm sure you'd prefer that aren't gonna happen."

"Right, well, let's get right down to it, if you don't mind.. why do you cut?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Because you touch yourself at night." Randy replied.

"I'll ask again, why do you cut yourself?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Why do you?" Randy asked.

"I don't, Randy."

"Okay, why don't you, then?"

"Because that's not the way to cope with pain. I'm here to help you and find out why you cut, so you can stop and feel better."

"My god, I am actually getting stupider and stupider just listening to you." Randy said.

"How about we skip the cutting and talk about something else, you're clearly not ready to talk about it yet." Dr. Reynolds said, ignoring Randy's hateful remarks.

"Wow, its amazing how much I really don't care." Randy replied.

"Randy, I am trying to help you here." Dr. Reynolds said angrily, losing her patience.

"You suck at it then. Ever consider a better career?"

"No, because I like helping people, and I know I can help you if you let me."

"Yeahh... don't see that happening."

"Randy, please, you're going to have to cooporate. You're parents spent an awful lot of money on this because they think it can help you. And you're being selfish towards them by wasting time and to yourself for not cooporating. You really need to..

"Doc, remember how I said I'm getting stupider by listening to you? Well, congradulations, there goes my elementary school education, hope your happy." Randy said.

Dr. Reynolds was getting very angry. She tried her hardest to ignore Randy.

"I know that deep down there's a young man crying out for help, and I know you want my help." Dr. Reynolds told him.

"There goes my name, don't remember it anymore." Randy retorted.

"I know it can be hard to open up to people, but you really need to work with me here, Randy. Help me help you."

"You know, therapy is just like whenever my mom and dad lecture me about completely useless crap. Except when they do it, its slightly annoying, and when you do it, its nightmarishly annoying."

"How do you expect to make any progress when you won't open up?" Dr. Reynolds asked in anger.

"Hmm, I don't." Randy said with a smile.

Dr. Reynnolds sighed and gave up.

"I see no need to continue here, you obviously won't cooperate." Dr. Reynolds said. "Let's get you back to your parents."

"Oh joy." Randy said sarcastically as they walked out of her office and into the reception area.

(end of flashback)

"Wow." Mickie said. "What did your parents say?"

"They grounded me." Randy replied. "They said if they ever caught me cutting again, they would committ me to a mental hospital. And, well, here I am."

"You must have been brave, I can't imagibe talking to a therapist like that. Do you regret it?"

"Not a bit." Randy replied with a smile.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling it was time for dinner.

"I'll walk you to the dinning hall, Ash." Ted offered.

"Um, okay." Ashley replied.

"Yeah, and we'll just follow you guys since we're going the same way." Randy said, making him and Mickie keep a close eye on Ted.

"Whatever." Ted replied as everyone exited the day room and went into the dining hall.

As they were standing in line getting their food, Randy gave Ted some words of warning.

"You'd better treat her right." Randy said, getting his food and walking out of line.

"Mind your own fuckin business, Orton." Ted said, getting out of line after getting his food.

Randy slammed his tray onto a table, as did Ted.

"Listen you scum, I don't care what you say about me, but you treat Ashley right, and you just might live to see yourself released from this hospital." Randy threatened.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Snitch me to death?" Ted asked.

"No, beat you to death." Randy corrected.

"Well you just go ahead and keep making your useless threats like you always do, it's not like you'll actually live up to them like I can. So just take your little slut girlfriend Mickie and leave me the fuck alone."

If i had less self control I'd kick your teeth down your throat."

"Boys, break it up." Dr. Mcmahon said.

"You got lucky, Orton." Ted said with an arrogant grin.

"I got lucky, huh? You're right, I did get lucky, because if Mcmahon didn't interrupt I would have killed you and I'd be hauled off to jail. So you're right, I'm very lucky."

'Yeah, well...

DR. MCMAHON! DR. MCMAHON!" Velvet screamed as she ran into the dining hall.

"What is it, Velvet?" Dr. Mcmahon asked the nervous girl.

"It's Jeff, he's threatening to kill himself!" She cried out.

stay tuned for chapter 64


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64.

"What? Where is he?" Dr. Mcmahon asked in shock.

"He's in the sports hall!" Velvet cried. "You gotta get down there, now! He's got a sharp pencil!"

"How the hell did he get his hands on that?" Dr. Mcmahon asked.

"He must have stolen it from art therapy! Just hurry!" Velvet begged.

"Everyone except Dr. Burchill and Dr. Keibler stay here." Dr. Mcmahon said.

Dr. Burchill was Jeff's group therapist and Dr. Keibler was his single therapist. They followed Vince halfway out when Mickie stopped them.

"Wait, Jeff needs us, too." Mickie said.

"Mickie, I'm glad you care so much about your friends, but this doesn't concern you." Dr. Mcmahon said.

"It concerns all of us, Jeff needs his friends more than ever right now. You know how much Jeff hates it when adults try to tell him what to do. If you let his friends talk to him with you, then there's aa good chance he might listen." Mickie said.

"Mickie.." Dr. Mcmahon began to say.

"Please." Mickie pleaded.

"Alright. Mickie, Velvet, Ashley, and Randy, follow this way." Dr. Mcmahonn said, leading them to the sports hall where Jeff was.

They walked into the sports hall and saw Jeff, sitting there with his knees buried in his chest, rocking back and forth with a crazed look in his eyed.

"I-i could do it, couldn't I?" Jeff quietly muttered to himself. "Yeah, yeah, all it takes is just a couple of good slices to the flesh, and WHAM-O, you're done. That's all I gotta do, just that one little thing. Come on, Jeff, you can do it, do it, do it, DO IT!"

"Jeff, it's Mickie, and all your friends, and your therapists." Mickie said as she slowly approached the young man.

"No, no, no." Jeff said.

"Jeff, we're here to help you." Mickie explained. "Just put the pencil down and we'll talk."

"STAY BACK!" Jeff screamed. "If you come any closer, I'll jab my eyes out! I mean it!"

"Jeff, buddy, you have to listen to me." Dr. Keibler said in her sweet voice. "We just want to help you. This isn't the way we deal with things, you know that."

"Suicide is never the answer Jeff, we've talked about this." Dr. Burchill added.

"I said stay the hell back! One fuckin step closer, and I will jam this thing deep inside my brain!" Jeff threatened.

Everyone obeyed his orders.

"Jeff, please don't do this!" Ashley begged.

"Ash, you know I love you like a little sister and always will. But I'm sorry, I just can't go on in life knowing my best friend in the entire world is dead!" Jeff told the paniced young girl.

"What about us, Jeff? Don't you care that we'll lose you!" Velvet asked frantically.

"Of course I do, but..

"She's right, Jeff." Randy interrupted. "Look man, I know it's hard for you losing John. He was the best friend you've ever had. And now that he's gone, you have an empty void in your heart. But man, I'm tellin' you, if you end it all right here, right now, then your friends will have no one left. They won't feel safe anymore knowing that anyone of them might die at any second because two of their friends already did. Think of every single person you'll be hurting, Jeff. Your family, your doctors, and your friends. ESPECIALLY your friends. They can't afford to lose anyone else, man, I'm tellin' you. I promise you that it WILL get easier as time goes by, I promise you."

Jeff was near tears at what Randy had just said. He looked like he was thinking about Randy's words.

"Dammit!" Jeff cried, throwing his weapon to the floor before sliding down to the floor and crying in his knees.

"It's okay Jeff, it's gonna be okay." Mickie said as she hugged Jeff and let him cry in her shoulder.

"Okay everyone, let's get back to the dinning hall." Dr. Mcmahon stated quietly. "Jeff, I think you need an emergency session with Dr. Keibler, now."

"Come on Jeff." Mickie said, helping Jeff up as he continued to cry. "I'll walk with you to her office."

"I'll see you in the dinning hall." Randy told Mickie.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple seconds." Mickie replied as she started to walk Jeff to Dr. Keibler's office.

Mickie hoped and prayed inside that Jeff would soon accept the loss of John, one of their best friends. Even though she herself wasn't really fully over it.

stay tuned for chapter 65


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65.

Co-written with Ednomore.

"So Jeff, how are you feeling?" Dr. Keibler asked.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" Jeff asked. "I feel miserable, I feel dead inside!"

"Can you tell me how I can help you?" She asked. "All I want is to help you feel better."

"There's not a thing you can do anymore. I thought therapists could always help people feel better no matter what, but not this time."

"Why is that, Jeff?"

"My best friend is dead, last time I checked, Therapy can't bring someone back from the dead."

"No, but it can help you learn to deal with the grief in a healthy way. Talking about the good times you and John had helps you remember him, and it also reminds you that even though he isn't here physically, he's in your heart and in your memories."

"I want to remember him, but it hurts to. It hurts to know that all I have left of him are memories."

"I understand, but with time and support it won't hurt as much."

"Tell me, Dr. Keibler, you knew John as well, despite you being a therapist he saw you as a friend, he saw everyone as a friend. What do you remember about him?"

"That he cared a lot about everyone he came in contact with. He went out of his way to make everyone feel happy or better about themselves. He brought a smile to everyone's face."

"What do you remember about him?" She asked.

"What don't I remember about him would be the shortest answer. He was my best friend, maybe one of my very first friends. If I felt down, he would help me right back up by telling me, "Jeff, don't listen to the people who say you'll always be nothing man, you'll get better, get out of here, and show everyone they were wrong about you. That's what I loved about him. He would take the time to help others around him."

"If you could say one last thing to John right now, what would you say to him?" Dr. Keibler asked.

Jeff paused for a few seconds and looked away, not wanting Dr. Keibler to see the tears in his eyes.

"That I loved him and that He made my time here worth it."

"Jeff, its okay to cry, we want you to let out your feelings here."

"I miss him." He said finally letting the tears fall.

"I know you do. He would want you to live, to get better. Not to end your life to be with him right now. The time will come when you two will meet again, but now is not the time."

"Why did he have to go'?"

"I don't know the answer to that, I wish I did."

It's almost like... there's no God. Why would he take a 17 year old in the prime of his life?"

"I don't know Jeff." She said. "I wish I could answer your questions, but I'm not god. I don't know why he took him away from us. Maybe he saw that John was suffering and didn't want him to suffer anymore."

"I guess I'm just being selfish. John's at peace now and I want him back."

"That doesn't make you selfish, Jeff. It makes you a friend who just lost another friend who you cared deeply about. Everyone feels like this when they first lose someone."

"I have something to tell you, Dr. Keibler. John didn't always take his medication. Sometimes he would hide it in the back of his mouth or under his tongue, and they wouldn't check."

"And if I just would have told someone, I could have saved him! It's my fault!" Jeff yelled breaking down in tears.

"Jeff, this isn't your fault, not at all. John wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"But... but I... I didn't tell anyone he was hiding his meds. If I did, he would have taken them, not have that anger outburst, and still be alive."

"He would have gotten angry even if you would have told."

"At least the meds would have calmed him down more, without them; he goes ballistic at the littlest things."

"It's not your fault, I promise. John doesn't blame you, and neither should you."

"There should be somebody to blame, because this didn't have to happen!"

"But it did, Jeff. We can't change what happened; we can only learn how to move on."

"I-I'm not ready, yet." Jeff said. "I'm not ready to move on."

"That's okay. People move on at their own pace. It doesn't have to be today, but you have to promise me and John that you'll live, Jeff."

"I promise, for John. For John and John alone."

stay tuned for chapter 66


End file.
